Music Inspired One Shots
by stace.hopkins.93
Summary: Music Inspired One Shots from the viewpoint of an NCIS:LA character- will try include a chapter from all of the main characters. Let's see how this goes! Each chapter a different song with links to song videos on youtube in authors note. Chapter rated T unless stated in authors .Authors notes in bold. Feel free to leave reviews on each chapter as you see fit :) Enjoy!
1. Go figure

**Inspired by the song Go Figure by Everlife. Callen/Melissa one shot. Melissa's Point of view.**

**Song video: watch?v=fC3UgkzQYX8**

I'm getting ready for bed when I hear a knock on my door. I've been up hours longer than I wanted to be chatting away to Marco. God that guy can talk for hours! I walk towards my door wary and pull the safety bolt over before opening the door to find Callen on my porch. I look at the clock on my living room wall. It's nearly midnight and I wonder why he's here. There's no case, my phone would have gone off and Sam isn't sat in the car. In fact, the challenger is nowhere to be seen and I doubt Callen has been home. He's still in his running gear. Grey shirt and black shorts… the usual.

'Hi.' I greet him as I pull the safety bolt from the door to let him in.

'Hi, sorry did I wake you?' Callen answers.

'Nope come in.' I answer opening the door motioning him inside.

'Thanks.' He steps inside with a slight limp I notice. Callen obviously realises that I noticed as he smiles.

'What's with the….?' I start asking concerned for my partner.

'Limp. Hurt myself on my run. You got any ice?' Callen asks as he sits down on my couch.

'Sure.' I immediately rush out to my kitchen to grab a bag and put some ice into it. Callen watches amused from my couch as I do. Diving in my freezer I shiver as I grab some ice and I swear I hear G laugh as I do. 'Here you go.' I offer him the makeshift ice pack and sit down in the chair nearby.

'So what you still doing up if I wasn't the one who woke you?' G queries as he puts the ice pack on his injured ankle. He's clearly distracting himself from his ankle as he looks at me.

'One guess.' I joke as I pull a blanket from the back of the chair and pull it over myself.

'Marco.' He laughs as he guesses. 'Why didn't you just tell him to wait?'

'Because I'm too good of a friend and he's got woman troubles. Agony Aunt Melissa.' I sigh as G shakes his head.

'You're too nice.' He comments as I stifle a yawn. 'I should go…. You're tired.'

'It's alright. You should rest that ankle up for a bit.' I counter as I realise G just complimented me.

'I'll be fine.' G argues putting the ice pack down before moving to stand up and I immediately stand up. Automatically G moves too but then winces in pain as he attempts to put weight on his injured ankle. He grimaces as I put my hands on his shoulders and lower him back onto the couch. I'm aware he'll see it as coddling but it's tough he's injured.

'You are staying G Callen.' I tell him firmly

'Am I now?' He laughs acting more like his usual self. 'I can walk home…'

'No G. Do I need to get the ninja mother hen involved or will you just listen to me?' I argue back folding my arms.

'Fine but if I'm staying do you mind if I grab a shower?' G replied evidently knowing I wasn't going to budge on the issue.

'Knock yourself out. Well not literally…..' I ramble nervously as I realise what I just said and G laughs. 'Yeah definitely tired… I think you still have some clothes here from that week you stayed here when your house was flooded. I'll check and grab you a towel and blanket.'

'Thanks Mel. I am sorry for gate crashing.'

'You'd only be gate crashing if I was having a party G and do I really look like a party girl to you?' I replied, pointing at my pj's, joking with him. He shrugs as I walk away and return with his old army duffle bag which was in my wardrobe, a blanket and a towel.

'So what advice did you give Marco then?'

'Sometimes you fall before you fly, Sometimes you laugh when you should cry and nothing seemed right but turned out fine. It always does.' I laugh as Callen mulls it over. He seems confused for a few seconds and I walk to my front door to lock it for the night and put my keys on the living room table in front of him.

'So basically not to worry…?' He clarifies after a moment. I smile.

'Yeah pretty much. Help yourself to food and goodnight. I'm way too tired to be having any relevant conversation with you right now.'

'Night Mel. Thanks for looking out for me.'

'Night G.' I respond as head to my bedroom for some well deserved sleep.


	2. Can I have this dance?

**Can I have this dance? Inspired by High School Musical's song of the same name. Melissa teaches Eric how to waltz ready for his wedding to Nell much to the amusement of Sam, Callen and Deeks. Callissa and established Neric. Melissa's point of view.**

**Song: watch?v=fCa8pxUtN1s**

I walked into the gym to find both Hetty and Eric down here. It's unusual Eric rarely leaves Ops and Hetty appears to be giving him instructions on how to stand as I enter. I stop and watch for a few seconds as Hetty takes a step back. I cough as I approach to let them know I'm there. Hetty asked me to come in early and come straight down with the strange request that I wear shoes with heels. Eric immediately looks up startled. Hetty smiles at me. This is not good….

'Ah good morning Miss Createn.' Hetty greets cheerfully.

'Morning Hetty, morning Eric. I'm sorry I startled you Eric.' I nod towards them.

'Mr Beale is jumpy this morning. He's worried Mr Callen, Mr Hanna and Mr Deeks will see him dancing.'

'Dancing?' I ask disbelieving as Eric looks down.

'I need to practice before the wedding I don't want to be treading on Nell's toes on our first dance.'

'Miss Createn, why don't you assist him?' Hetty looks at me expectantly and I immediately regret asking what they were doing and doing as Hetty asked.

'What dance are you doing?' I ask Eric as I put down my bag next to the CD player Hetty has set up.

'A waltz.' Eric mumbles barely loud enough for me to hear.

'Viennese Miss Createn.' I nod as I step in front of Eric who is still standing awkwardly.

'Ok. Eric you trust me?' I ask noticing the sheepish look on his face.

'Yeah.'

'Shoulders back. My hand is gonna be on your shoulder and yours on my back and then the other pressing against each others…. Like this.' I finish as I put his hands in the right place and nod to Hetty to start the music then put my own where they need to be.

…_..Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close and take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked to mine,_

_And let the music be your guide…_

Eric quickly fumbles and steps on my foot and I grimace and he immediately tries to pull away. Hetty even flinches I notice out of the corner of my eye. Focussing on the guy in front of me I pull him back into position as the song continues. Eric reluctantly continues on after some encouragement.

'Come on Eric, you got this.' I remark as he steps on my foot again.

'Really?' Eric retorts as we fall back into the rhythm of the song and Hetty starts to smile as Eric gets into it.

'Come on you can do it…' I answer as I start to rise and fall in time to the music, momentarily confusing Eric. I surprise myself how naturally it comes to me. I've not done the waltz in years but at least I'm kinda enjoying teaching Eric how to do it too.

…_.It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance?..._

Eric starts to smile half way through as he keeps in time to the music, rising and falling in time with me. Deciding he is ready I go to do a turn and he surprises me and manages to keep up. The song slows and we break apart.

'That's enough for one day.' I signal to Hetty to stop the music but Eric also signals her.

'I'm not ready to quit yet. There's still half the song.' Eric comments.

I shake my head as I get back in position in time for the change of the pace. That was unexpected…

…_.Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you through it all…_

Eric feeling completely in control maneuver's me to fall and in that moment I trust him and let myself fall. He's a natural and as I fall I notice Callen, Deeks and Sam have all arrived. Hetty has a huge grin on her face as she watches.

…_.It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance?..._

Eric twirls me and I look towards the newly assembled group. Deeks is nodding. Sam is leaning in towards Hetty and I notice Callen simply watching us. He standing perfectly still compared to the others. I finish twirling and find Eric's hand where it's meant to be and we continue on in position my yellow dress moving with me.

'Pressure Eric. Push against me.' I comment as we continue.

..._Oh no mountains too high and no, oceans too wide_

_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

_Yeah…_

'Good Eric.'

'That better?' Eric asks as he pushes back. I nod in response.

…_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance?..._

The song finishes and I courtesy in front of Eric and he smiles. There's suddenly applause from the group and Eric looks up. All four are smiling.

'I did it!' He remarks surprised as he hugs me exuberantly. I struggle for breath until he releases me. Callen raises an eyebrow as he spins me.

'Yes you did,' I smile as I pat his shoulder. 'Good job.'

'Good job Mr Beale. Not bad for a beginner, not bad at all….'

'So where did you learn how to dance?' Deeks asks me as I walk towards my bag.

'I had a godmother who taught me Deeks. I'm sure if you ask her nicely she'll teach you too.'

'Same time tomorrow?' Eric asks as I walk towards the exit.

'Care to teach me?' Callen jokes grabbing my arm as I go to pass.

'I don't know… Hetty do you think Callen should learn how to waltz?' I ask Hetty with a cheeky smile who simply looks back at us. Hetty responds as she leaves the room.

'Your choice dear. The student has become the master.'

**So it appears that Eric is actually a natural dancer...Love this song and I hope I did it justice with my NCIS LA twist.  
**


	3. Every breath

**Every Breath- Inspired by Boyce Avenue's Every Breath**. **Callen's point of view**

**Song link: watch?v=QLPVtIscbco**

I arrive at the party and quickly notice Sam at the bar. Kensi and Deeks are dancing .Is Kensi in a dress? Nell and Eric are talking to Agent McGee and Abby by the bar. I search the room for my other partner but it seems she's not arrived yet. I spot Gibbs a way off and walk towards him all the while wondering what has made Melissa late. I hate the NCIS parties there's always way too much talk. At least everyone else enjoys them….

…_It sounds like this is nothing new and that it hasn't been for a while_

_You wake up on the other side and you strain to force a smile_

_The fairy tale inside your head has become your new best friend_

_But I can assure you, that I'll be there before the story ends…_

_I'm racing to the finish line of a lifetime that's barely started_

_The piece of mind I left behind, I pray you keep in your perfect garden_

_You waited on a minute hand in the countdown to last for days_

_But I'm here to tell you, it won't be long before I'm here to stay_

_The weightlessness and the lack of rest_

_Away from you, I'm in over my head..._

I look around the room and I realise that Melissa is still not here. I've been here over an hour and Gibbs has now joined Hetty and the Director at their table. I stand by the bar drinking my scotch as I attempt to figure out why Melissa isn't here yet. She has no reason to think she wasn't invited. The Director invited the team himself. She was the one who persuaded me to come. Even if I was harsh in saying she had no right to comment on any possible plans I had tonight but that wouldn't keep her from coming would it? She wouldn't stay away because of me? I admit I was a dick earlier but I didn't mean it, not really. Melissa is different, she ties herself down with us and never takes any time for herself and I guess that why I trust her. She's reliable and damn I must have really hurt her feelings earlier. I could kick myself right now…. Why did I have to snap at her? She's been helping me a lot recently after everything. When Sam and Hetty couldn't get through to me she stepped up and when I came to I found her asleep in my hospital bed with me because for some reason I'm told I asked her too. I wasn't myself but as soon as she did stay Sam told me I started to remember things that I'd been forgetting and that it had been the most rested I had been in a while. I remember waking up and noticing her there, my arm on her waist, simply lying there. I wouldn't have let many people in but I'm glad I let her in. Hospitals scare me and her staying with me really helped.

…_Even when it's dark before the dawn_

_I will feel your grace and carry on_

_And with every breath of me, you'll be the only light I see…_

My mind is wandering when Sam joins me at the bar. Sam is in his suit and looking good and Eric and Nell quickly follow. Eric offers us drinks and then wanders down the bar to order their drinks as Sam and Nell bombard me with questions.

'Do you know where Mel is? I've not seen her….'

'Has Mel phoned you? Me and Sam have not heard anything….'

'You think she's alright?' Sam asks concerned.

There's me thinking they knew why Melissa was late….. I put my hands up and the questions immediately stop. Sam takes a step back almost bumping into Eric who has bought our drinks down to us including a double scotch that I didn't ask for.

'I'm not sure guys….' I answer looking down guiltily.

'What did you say to her?' Sam asks noticing the change. 'G what did you do?!'

'He didn't say anything. I got caught up in traffic' Mel cuts in as she appears behind Eric and quickly moves to sit behind Sam on a stool. I quickly breathe a quiet sigh of relief. That could have become a mob… She pulls her purple dress back down to her knee as she does. She's in heels too which is a rarity even when she's undercover.

'Well now that's cleared up, night guys.' Nell answers pulling Eric away who simply nods in our general direction. Sam turns to lean against the bar between us as I continue to take in the clothes Melissa is wearing. Her hair is down showing up against the black cardigan she is wearing over her arms. He's staying within striking distance of me and close enough to Melissa to convey interest.

'What did he say?' Sam looks at her. He's suspicious although she's covering it up well. She automatically sits up and I take a sip of my drink.

'He didn't say anything Sam do you think he'd still be standing if he had?' She answers with a smile and motioning to the bartender who immediately comes to serve her.

'He's sat down. You're on the lemonade?' Sam asks taking in what Mel is drinking and she shrugs.

'No knight in shining armour to take me home' She jokes as she punches him in the arm playfully. I half smile. I'm glad she chose to come, I was starting to worry that I had upset her.

'I'd drive you….' He counters

'It's all good… So you done giving G a hard time now?'

'Nope,' Sam smirks 'Never.'

'Good I think we make quite a double team.' I would laugh if she wasn't right between her and Sam I have no chance. No-one except Hetty who I would listen to and would let look out for me and I'm thankful that my brashness and stubbornness hasn't affected us one bit. Melissa is still my friend and my partner. I'll be sure to thank her for not dropping me in it with Sam and Nell and apologise for losing it earlier. She was only looking out for me…

_...Even when it's dark before the dawn_

_I will feel your grace and carry on_

_And with every breath of me, you'll be the only light I see_

_The only light I see…_


	4. I'm not that girl

**I'm not that girl. Inspired by the song sung by Elphaba in Wicked. Nell and Co take down a suspect not before Melissa improvises a delay tactic… Singing in a packed club! Nell's Point of view.**

**Song link: watch?v=NaT7DaqPbxs**

The club was packed. The team and I have followed a suspect in here. I'm usually in Ops but with Kensi out of action Hetty thought it best that I partner with Deeks. It's the second time but this time we have Melissa in the team but I suppose Hetty does not want to break up the dynamic trio. The three of them shouldn't work but they do. Melissa is a happy medium between Callen and Sam, she's tough like Sam but collected like Callen, and quite often keeps them in check. We all split up as Callen points us in different directions. He sends me and Deeks towards the bar, Sam towards the back of room while he concentrates on the exit and Melissa moves towards a table without having to be told. I walk with Deeks as I look around the room for our suspect dodging people walking into our path. The suspect is 5'9 white male aged 25-30 but that fits most of the men in this place. Deeks leads me to a stool and I sit down.

'Any sign?' I hear Callen over the comms.

'Nope.' Deeks answers.

'Not yet.' Melissa starts 'Hold on… Isn't that our guy? Black shirt over by band and stage.'

I immediately look and spot our guy and realise that Sam is nearest to the guy but he's easily spooked when he notices Sam and quickly moves and we lose him in the crowd.

'Lost visual.' Melissa confirms.

'Sam take the back. Deeks take the front there is no way we are losing this guy again.' Callen orders over the comms. Deeks immediately rushes off leaving me alone. 'Nell hold you position, Melissa keep moving around we may get lucky.'

Melissa is now by the stage talking to the guy our suspect was just seen with. The conversation leads to him pointing to our guy. Melissa immediately stands up on the stage steps and everyone claps. Evidently they're expecting entertainment and Melissa has no choice but to give it to them. Melissa whispers to the band and I look to Callen who shrugs. Callen's face tells me he's nervous and I look back to Melissa. The song starts and I wait for Melissa's next move but to my surprise she starts to sing and surprisingly she's good.

…_Hands touch, eyes meet,_

_sudden silence, sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl._

_He could be that boy,_

_but I'm not that girl….._

I spot our suspect at the same time as Callen in the crowd. He's stopped moving and is now watching Melissa on the stage. Callen stops looking at our guy and holds back. Our guy is still looking round but now that Sam is out of view he seems to be happy that the club is safe. Callen stands still blending in to the crowd who are all watching Melissa on stage.

'Everyone hold your positions. Our guys stopped.' Callen updates the team.

'Got it.' Sam confirms

'Our guys stopped?' Deeks asks

'Yeah he's watching Melissa singing on the stage.' I comment as I turn in my seat.

'That's Melissa?' Deeks responds the tone of his voice telling me he doesn't believe me.

…_Don't dream too far,_

_don't lose sight of who you are,_

_don't remember that rush of joy._

_He could be that boy,_

_I'm not that girl_

_Every so often we long to steal,_

_to the land of what might have been,_

_but that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_when reality sets back in,_

_Blithe smile, lithe limb_

_she who's winsome,_

_she wins him,_

_gold hair with a gentle curl,_

_that's the girl he chose_

_and heaven knows,_

_I'm not that girl…_

Melissa has also noticed our suspect has stopped and is now inching towards the stage. She acts unaware of him personally but continues on always aware of him. She's good at that. She watches Callen all the time and he's never realised once but then he can be kinda clueless. The same Callen who is also spellbound by Melissa's singing. I look around the room and notice that Deeks has reappeared in the front entrance and is watching Melissa with a goofy grin on his face. Melissa is so going to get teased about this but if I know her she'll take it all in her stride.

…_don't wish, don't start_

_wishing only wounds the heart,_

_I wasn't born for the rose and pearl,_

_there's a girl I know,_

_he loves her so,_

_I'm not that girl…_

The song finishes and Melissa bows just as our suspect reaches the stage in front of her. She's cool and collected as he starts to talk to her. I can overhear the conversation over Melissa's comms.

'Nice singing,' He compliments her as she smiles. The stage lights reflect off her blonde hair.

'Thank you… Sorry you are?' Melissa responds as she steps down from the stage.

'Logan. You?' Our suspect offers her his hand and she takes it and then grabs her handcuffs from her back pocket before puts them on him. No-one is paying any attention to her. The band has started a new song. Now cuffed she leads him towards the door and Deeks as I stand up. Callen joins them by the door followed by me a couple of seconds later.

'Federal agent. You're coming with me.'

'Oh man!' He whinges as Callen grabs the cuffs from her.

'Nice job.' Callen comments leading our suspect out. Melissa hangs back allowing me to catch her up.

'You sing?' Deeks jokes as he playfully punches her in the arm and she ruffles his hair in response and he darts forward out of reach. 'By the way I recorded it…'

'You better not have!' Melissa warns as she follows him out of the club.

I laugh as I realise Eric will probably have the CCTV evidence of Melissa singing too before following them. She is never going to live this one down….

**A fluffy team one shot and the perfect song for Melissa. Please review, let me know how I'm doing?**


	5. Stuck in the middle

**Inspired by stuck in the middle with you performed by Louise. A stakeout one shot with Sam suffering both Deeks and Melissa on a stakeout. Sam's point of view.**

**Song link: watch?v=TScOHSAR7Ec**

…_.Well I don't know_

_Why I came here tonight_

_I got the feeling that_

_Something ain't right…_

I've got to admit the song on the radio has a point. Deeks decided to play with my car radio and Melissa buried her head in her hands. We've only been her just over an hour and already I could kill Deeks. He hasn't stopped talking and even Melissa's patience is running thin I notice as she looks out the window as he starts to sing along. She sighs loudly and hits the back of his seat.

…_I'm so scared in case_

_I fall off my chair_

_And I'm wondering_

_How I'll get down the stairs…_

'Deeks stop singing!' She hits the back of his seat for a second time and I face her. 'Sorry but he's drawing unneeded attention to us Sam' She shrugs as she sits back in her seat.

'Deeks shut it!' I finally snap as he continues to sing out of tune. He's enjoying it too much. We're supposed to be on a stakeout and Melissa's right all we need is Deeks drawing attention to us.

…_Clowns to the left of me…_

Did Deeks just point at me? I'm no clown if anyone in this car is it's him…

…_Jokers to the right…_

He points to Melissa who gives a half smile and leans forward in an attempt to reach the radio to change the station only for Deeks to put his hand in the way. I shake my head in disbelief as Melissa bides her time and sits back in her seat once more. I try to focus on watching the warehouse instead of all the possible ways I could make Deeks shut up. The mission is important we need evidence to put this guy away and one petty officer has already been murdered. We need to get proof that there's weapons hidden in the warehouse in front of me and get evidence that it's our suspect that is smuggling them in. All we need to do is find out who the players are and take them down. Then the streets of LA will be a lot safer.

…_Here I am_

_Stuck in the middle with you…_

_Yes I am stuck in_

_The middle with you_

_And I'm wondering_

_What it is_

_I should do_

_It's so hard to keep_

_This smile from my face…_

Deeks is now bopping along still singing badly as Melissa puts in her headphones and stares out the window. I realise now why Kensi is always so cranky! It makes me thankful he's not my partner.

…_Losing control_

_Yeah I'm all_

_Over the place…_

I know the feeling sister! Deeks is off again!

…_Clowns to the left of me_

_Jokers to the right_

_Here I am_

_Stuck in the middle with you_

_Well you started out_

_With nothing_

_And you're proud that_

_You're a self made man_

_And your friends_

_They all come calling_

_Slap you on the back and say_

_Please_

_Please…_

Deeks is way into this song and it appears he knows every word and even making actions along with it and Melissa watches us amused from the back seat I notice looking in the rear view mirror. She's got the right idea putting headphones in. I hope she makes a move for the radio soon. I know she will… I'll be ready when she does. Deeks singing is getting worse. Why hasn't Kensi killed him yet? I pity her at least with G and Melissa I can tell them to shut up and they listen. Although Callen doesn't sing and at least when Melissa sings she can hold a tune.

…_Tried to make_

_Some sense at all_

_But I can see that_

_It makes no sense at all_

_Is it cool to go_

_To sleep on the floor?_

_You don't think_

_That I can take anymore_

_Clowns to the left of me_

_Jokers to the right_

_Here I am_

_Stuck in the middle with you_

_Stuck in the middle_

_Stuck in the middle…_

Melissa seeing her opportunity dives forward in her chair distracting Deeks long enough for me to turn the radio off. Melissa pulls her headphones from her ears in relief.

'Is it safe?' She jokes as I high five her.

'Nice job partner.' I laugh as Deeks sits back in his seat.

'You two are no fun…' He comments

'We appreciate our hearing…' Melissa wittingly replies quickly. I smile as I notice our guy coming out of the warehouse and quickly grab the camera from the console and snap some pictures.

'We've got action…' I State as I sit back in my seat as our guy leaves.

'Like a Jackie Chan movie….' Deeks comments and I sigh loudly. This is going to a long night…


	6. A thousand miles

**A thousand miles- Inspired by Boyce's Avenue's cover of the Vanessa Carlton song. Callissa. Callen's point of view.**

**Song link:** ** watch?v=h297vLkHijQ**

…_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm home bound _

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd…_

Downtown LA is crowded, Echo Park is busy today I notice as I slow my pace and stop at an empty bench. I've been out for a run. I only slept for 3 hours last night and so I decided rather than call Melissa and wake her up at 4AM I would go for a run instead. Sam's always busting my butt about keeping fit anyway plus it's not fair on Melissa me calling her at silly hours. It's now 5:30 and the sun is already strong in the sky for the day. It's not too warm yet and around now if I walk it slow I can make it to Melissa's house without being the one to wake her. Every Sunday she, Kensi and Nell head to O'Callaghan's coffee bar for 9AM and their weekly girls chat. They think that Sam, Deeks, Eric and I don't know about it but we do. Sam was on a run a few weeks ago and stumbled upon them as he passed the coffee shop and intrigued he's been running the same route every Sunday since. I visited it last week and found the same as Sam. Melissa arrives at 9, Nell 5 minutes later usually and Kensi then arrives 10 minutes after Nell. They were there for a few hours last week.

…_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

I often wonder why they meet up on a Sunday. Is it because they figure Deeks would have a lie-in? Eric is always surfing on days off everyone knows that he's out early to make the most of his free time. Sam always takes quality time with Tegan and me well I usually stay home. I'm intrigued. It seems those women still surprise us… You think you know someone….

…_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could _

_Just see you_

_Tonight…_

I'm hoping I can catch Melissa alone. I want to ask her if it's ok for me to head over to hers later. I don't why but recently I've been spending a lot of time over there. I guess I just enjoy her company and she doesn't push for conversation from me. Usually we just hang out, sometimes I cook or we'll order takeout. It's great I can just be me around her. Sometimes I wonder what life would like without her in my life….

…_It's always times like these_

_When I think of you_

_And I wonder_

_If you ever _

_Think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong_

_And I don't belong_

_Living in your_

_Precious memories…_

I'm tired as I arrive at Melissa's. 3 hours sleep is catching up with me. Melissa is sat on her porch as I walk up to the house I notice. She's reading a book on her swinging seat. She's sat her feet under herself in her yellow dress and black leggings and the shoes she helped teach Eric to dance in a few weeks ago. The sunlight is reflecting off her blonde shoulder length hair which is down for once.

'Morning.' I greet her as I walk up her path.

'Oh hey Callen!' She smiles as she looks up from her book and looks at me. 'What brings you here this early? You look like crap…'

I laugh I can't help it…. She seems surprised that I've turned up. Mind you it is only 6:05.

'Ok… Thanks. Yeah I didn't get much sleep… what's new there?' I joke as I sit down next to her on the seat as she puts the book into her lap and looks at me.

'Sorry,' She apologises 'That was mean. You look like you just without enough sleep.' She faces forward.

'Rule 6,' I remind her.

'Never say you're sorry. It's a sign of weakness' We both chorus at the same time and I rest my head on her shoulder.

'Why are you here G?' She asks the curiosity audible in her voice.

'I needed company,' I admit, looking forward at the view of the neighbourhood as I feel her move to look at my face.

'And you chose me?'

'I guess I did…' I answer with a bright smile as I sit up and rest my arm on the back of the seat.

'Well I'm honoured G Callen…' She stands up and puts the book on her table. 'Tea?'

'Yes please,' I accept the offer of tea gratefully as Melissa picks up her mug from the nearby table. She drinks tea like me but always seems to have coffee for guests like Sam and Deeks and a stash of tea for when I turn up unexpectedly whereas she always ends up bringing tea over with her if she visits me. I don't drink it much at home. She disappears into the house leaving me to watch the world go by from the porch.

…_'Cause I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could _

_Just see you_

_Tonight…_

A few minutes later and she reappears with two mugs. Hers is a tea with two sugars white and mine a normal black tea with no sugar. I take the mug from her gratefully as unlike Sam, Deeks and Kensi she can make a decent cup of tea. She sits down next to me and takes a sip of her own drink.

'So what you up to today?' I ask her after a few moments.

'Seeing Kensi and Nell in around 3 hours time, that's it, no grand plan.' She answers honestly putting her mug down. 'You?'

'I'm too tired to do anything,' I remark. I'm so tired…

'Why don't you go inside? I'm sure I can find a blanket if you wanna try and sleep for a few hours here…' Melissa offers

'You sure…? That would be great.'

'Yeah take the bed and I'll be right out here if you need me, which I very much doubt….'

If only she knew…

…_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could _

_Just see you_

_If I could _

_Just hold you_

_Tonight…_

**So what do you guys think? Good song choice? Any reviews welcomed :)**


	7. Best of me

**Best of me. Inspired by the Britannia High song of the same name. A reunion at Camp Pendleton sees Melissa deal with a cheeky upstart. Melissa's point of view.**

**Song link:** ** watch?v=Q1XUn3mJVtU**

I'm home. Well what was home for nearly a decade anyway. It's the closest thing to home I've had. The people have stayed the same minus their voices breaking. Most of the guys are all still here. Marco, Drew and Will are by the piano. There's three newer guys at the back table who I don't recognise but what do you expect? People come and go… There are a few others scattered around the room at different tables. It's been a few months since I was last here and that was in preparation for the Commander's upcoming wedding. I walk up to Marco and the others noticing that the group of new guys are watching me closely.

'Hey you!' I hug Marco as I join them.

'That your girlfriend Triton?' The leader of the new group calls from the back of the room. His friends snigger as I turn to face them. 'What's your name honey?'

'Shut up Perkins!' Marco snaps stepping in front of me protectively.

'Marco…He's not worth it,' I caution him as I step back in front of him and Drew puts a hand on his shoulder. Most of the guys in the room watch the exchange.

'By the way my name is Special Agent Createn NCIS.' I call out to him.

'You shouldn't be here Special Agent Createn the bases aren't any place for a girl.'

That is it… I walk over to the cheeky upstart leaving Marco surprised. Will and Drew immediately brace themselves. They know the guy said the wrong thing, the worst thing he could have.

…_It's the same old line and the same old chat_

_You can't do this, you can't do that_

_I don't wanna hear it anymore_

_I see that look that's in your eye_

_You judge by the cover not what's inside_

_I don't wanna see it anymore…_

'Excuse me?' I am fuming. He has no right to say I don't belong here. I give him chance to apologise when I reach his group. I stay silent as I stare him down, inside I'm seething. The other two guys must know I mean business as they make their excuses and leave.

'You heard me.' He stands his ground. That's foolish…

'For one I am not a girl I am a woman although you probably don't know what one of those is, two it's jerks like you that make me glad I'm single and three I could kick your ass. Why don't you ask those guys over there what my first name is?' I answer pointing at him to illustrate my point. I look over my shoulder to see Marco is slyly smiling as Will and Drew cringe. This guy hasn't got a clue who he is dealing with. There's a story that all new guys are told when they arrive and that is the story of Camp Pendleton girl and how she has beaten all the guys in a fair fight.

…_Hope is coming round_

_I don't wanna let go (I don't wanna let go)_

_I'm not lettin' myself down_

_I don't wanna let go, (I don't wanna let go) woah, woah_

_I've come too far to turn around_

_I don't wanna let go_

_'Cos this ain't someone else's dream_

_I don't wanna let go_

_I don't wanna say no_

_'Till you see the best of me…_

'What is her first name?' He stammers as I take a step back.

'Melissa.' The Commander answers him stepping into the room. 'She's the Pendleton Girl'

'That's an urban legend. The girl who kicked everyone's ass here… Left a guy with a broken jaw…' Realisation fills his face as he looks to me. I've crossed my arms and simply stare him down. The Commander stands behind me. Still taller than me, he appears to have been working out but flashes me a smile.

'Urban legend? That girl became one of the finest NCIS agents in the country and fine young lady Lieutenant Perkins.'

…_I don't wanna let go (I don't wanna let go, yeah)_

_I'm not lettin' myself down_

_I don't wanna let go, woah, woah_

_I've come too far to turn around_

_I don't wanna let go_

_'Cos this ain't someone else's dream_

_I don't wanna let go_

_I don't wanna say no_

_'Till you see the best of me…_

The upstart looks nervous as I step back to beside the Commander. Marco also joins us.

'I guess you may want to apologise…?' The Commander advises as he turns to step away and Marco also leaves. 'I wouldn't want her wasting her time on you.'

'I apologise.' The upstart apologises as I walk towards him once more closing the gap that I gave him when the Commander arrived. Evidently now he knows who I am he doesn't feel so brave.

'I was wrong.'

I stop walking and consider my response. He seems to have some sense at least.

'Never judge a book by its cover. Looks can be deceiving and that will be your downfall.'

**I think Hetty and the team would be proud of Melissa for putting the upstart straight.**


	8. What you mean to me

**What you mean to me, performed by Sterling Knight in the film Starstruck. Callissa. Callen acts out of character with Melissa when Gibbs comments on the pair's friendship. Callen's point of view.**

**Song link: watch?v=qf2_vqdDdtg**

…_Can't blame you for thinking_

_That you never really knew me at all_

_I tried to deny you_

_But nothing ever made me feel so wrong_

_I thought I was protecting you_

_From everything that I go through_

_But I know that we got lost along the way…_

'So it seems you two are friends…' Gibbs comments as Melissa leaves the mission for the night leaving me and Jethro alone. The rest of the team left hours ago. He's sat on the couch while I sit at my desk. Why did Jethro have to say that? Why did he feel the need to make me aware? Now I'm conscious of how I appear to him. What is he seeing in my relationship with Melissa that validates his comments about Melissa and me?

'Who are you talking about Jethro?' Melissa asks by the bullpen entrance as Jethro looks at her. 'I forgot my phone…'

'You and Callen.' Gibbs answers calmly as Melissa grabs her phone from her desk and then faces us.

'What about us?' She asks as she puts her phone in her bag.

'Just observing…' Gibbs shrugs.

'Ok…'

'He's seeing into things and getting it wrong!' I snap coldly as they both look at each other. They seem to have forgotten that I'm still here. 'We're partners, it does not make us friends!'

Melissa takes a step back, the surprise visible in her eyes and Jethro walks towards her but she bolts out of the bullpen before he can reach her. I realise what I've just said. It hits me how I've made Melissa feel as I realise she bolted from the building before even Gibbs could stop her. How could I have been so thoughtless?

'Melissa!' Gibbs calls after her from the bullpen entrance but she has already gone. I put my head in my hands.

It's about an hour later when I finally find Melissa. It would have been sooner had Gibbs let me chase after her instead of giving me a talking to. All I want to do is take it back… She's at the beach watching the waves and the sun set over the horizon. She's focussed on the sea and doesn't register me approaching like she usually does. She stuck in her own thoughts and what hurtful thoughts they must be…

'Mel?' I cautiously reach out to put my hand on her shoulder but as I place my hand on her shoulder she shrugs it off without a second thought.

'Go away.' She tells me.

'Please we need to talk…'

'There is nothing to talk about G! You said enough back there…' She hugs her knees closer and I'm ashamed that I've caused her so much hurt with such few words. Her blue eyes are full of hurt now as she speaks. Only once have I seen her hurt so bad and that was because of Dante. When did I get in to the same league as Dante Davies?

…_Here I am with all my heart_

_I hope you understand_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never gonna make_

_That mistake again_

_You brought me closer_

_To who I really am_

_Come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me_

_What you mean to me…_

'I didn't mean it…' I try to explain myself, not blaming her for her response, attempting to find the right words in my head.

'You meant it…' She sighs, still looking out to the sun setting.

'No I didn't. It just came out…' I sit down next to her and look out at the sea. 'Jethro makes me nervous. He seems to see through me and that's a scary thought. He seems to see everything like Hetty… I was scared because he's right. He's seeing something he's never seen before… He's seeing me trust someone completely that's not Sam or my instincts.'

…_Just know that I'm sorry_

_I never wanted to make you feel so small_

_Our story is just beginning_

_But let the truth break down these walls (oh yeah yeah)_

_And every time I think of you_

_I think of how you pushed me through_

_And show me how much better I could be…_

That little speech earns me a glance which I barely register as I figure out how to proceed.

'I shouldn't have said that we were only partners because we're not believe it or not you are my friend. That's something I can safely say I never expected.'

'You wouldn't have said it unless you were questioning it.' She responds sounding something like Nate.

'Why would I question it?'

'You tell me G because I don't know.' She replies honestly. Her hands fall away from her knees.

'That makes two of us then…'

…_Here I am with all my heart_

_I hope you understand_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never gonna make_

_That mistake again_

_You brought me closer_

_To who I really am_

_Come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me (yeah)…_

'Please don't let me being stupid, thoughtless and a complete jerk ruin our friendship Melissa.'

'So you admit you were a jerk…?' She finally looks at me. There is hope…

'I said something I should never have to one of the most important people in my life. One of the one's I can be myself around without worrying if they are going to disappear or judge me.' There's an awkward pause as nobody speaks.

…_You make me feel like I'm myself_

_Instead of being someone else_

_I wanna live that every day_

_You say what no one else was saying_

_You know exactly how to get to me_

_You know it's what I need_

_It's what I need yeah…_

'You can't be afraid forever.' She breaks the pause_._

'I know…' I sigh.

'Not everyone wants to tear you down, break you, some of us just want you to see who you have on your side, your team, your family.' She stands up and looks down at me as she says this. She sounds like Hetty all she'd need to do is call me Mr Callen and the similarities would be unreal. She's wise beyond her years is Melissa. She turns and walks away, leaving me to digest what she has just said. I guess that means we're still partners and very much still friends. I mull over her words as I look out to sea. I know one day I will stop being afraid but I know that will most likely be the day that everything I know changes.

…_Here I am with all my heart_

_I hope you understand (I hope you understand)_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never gonna make that mistake again (that mistake again)_

_You brought me closer_

_To who I really am_

_So come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me_

_What you mean to me…_


	9. Little old lady from Pasadena

**Little old lady from Pasadena by Jan and Dean first released in 1964. Song choice and prompt from Hoosier65 . Deeks hears this song playing on Hetty's record player in the mission and Compares Hetty to the little old lady except she overhears him… Deeks point of view.**

**Song link:** ** watch?v=KVJtM07NCAc**

Some old record is playing on Hetty's record player in her office as I enter the mission. Only Melissa and Callen have arrived before me and of course Hetty is in her office. The song playing has a beach boys feel to it.

'Is this the Beach Boys?' I ask as I reach the bullpen.

'Don't know…' Callen answers without looking up.

'Nope.' Melissa remarks with a shake of her head.

'Then who?' I ask intrigued as I sit at my desk.

'The Little Old Lady from Pasadena was actually written by Don Altfeld, Jan Berry and Roger Christian, and recorded by 1960s by American pop singers, Jan and Dean. It reached number three on the Billboard Hot 100 chart in 1964 and number one on Canada's RPM chart. Not The Beach Boys they simply covered it Deeks…'

'So it is a Beach Boys song? You swallowed Google again.' I smile as she looks up.

'…Their version was also released in 1964 for their Beach Boys concert album.' She finishes as my jaw drops. Someone knows their music history and she was born in 90's even Callen seems impressed. She's supposed to be into Spice girls and boy bands!

…_It's the little old lady from Pasadena_

_The little old lady from Pasadena_

_(Go, Granny, go, Granny, go Granny go)_

_Has a pretty little flower bed of white gardenias_

_(Go, Granny, go, Granny, go Granny go)_

_But parked in a rickety old garage_

_Is a brand new, shiny red Super Stock Dodge…_

'Hey the little old lady has a cool car like Hetty' I think as I listen to the lyrics. I can't imagine Hetty with a flower bed of flowers although she does have potted plants in her office. The only difference is that Hetty drives a Jag not a Dodge and her Jag is silver not red.

'Gardenia's yeah right! Silver Jag not a red dodge…' I think out loud as I open up a file on my laptop. Both Melissa and Callen look up from their files and I smile awkwardly. Melissa is visibly surprised.

'What are you on about?' She asks.

'Hetty…' I cautiously respond.

'What has she got to do with the little lady from Pasadena?'

'I'm just making comparisons…' I joke.

'It's gonna end badly…' Melissa warns me before looking back down.

What harm am I doing and Hetty's never going to find out? What I haven't noticed is that Callen has just slipped out to the break room.

…_And everybody's sayin' that there's nobody meaner_

_Than the little old lady from Pasadena_

_(She drives real fast and she drives real hard)_

_She's the terror of Colorado Boulevard_

_It's the little old lady from Pasadena_

_If you see her on the street don't try to choose her_

_(Go, Granny, go, Granny, go Granny go)_

_You might drive a goer but you'll never lose her_

_(Go, Granny, go, Granny, go Granny go)..._

Hetty moves from her desk and I notice that Callen has disappeared. Melissa is writing in her open file. She's using her torch pen. I listen as the song continues. I'm enjoying making comparisons between the old lady from Pasadena and Hetty. It seems so wrong but feels so right…

_...Well, she's gonna get a ticket now sooner or later_

_'Cause she can't keep her foot off the accelerator_

…_But she'll give 'em a length and then she'll shut 'em down_

_Go, Granny, go, Granny, go Granny go..._

'Hetty can be mean when she's angry… She can drive fast I've seen her skills. God forbid anyone giving Hetty a ticket, she'd make them regret it, she'd probably go all ninja on them.' I make mental notes and aloud. Melissa shakes her head. Hetty arrives at the bullpen entrance but I don't register her prescence.

'It's gonna end badly… Deeks stop it before it gets too bad.'

'Before what ends badly Miss Createn?' Hetty asks from the bullpen entrance. Melissa looks to me and rolls her eyes. She's going to make me pay for this…

'Deeks train of thought.'

'What are you thinking about Mr Deeks?' Hetty turns to face me as Melissa deflects the situation from herself.

'I'm just thinking how awesome the old lady from Pasadena must have been… I mean she had a song written about her?'

'He was comparing you to the lady in the song' Callen drops me in it as he enters with a cup of hot drink in his hand and sits back at his desk. I sigh. Melissa motions for me not to answer but stops as Hetty glances towards her. Callen smirks, he's enjoying my predicament.

'Oh and what have you concluded Mr Deeks?' Hetty asks me dangerously.

'I'm yet to conclude…' I simply answer. 'I need to go see the wonder twins,' I blurt out before diving out of the bullpen and out of Hetty's reach. Callen and Melissa try their hardest not to laugh as I dart up the steps. I can only hope Hetty doesn't stay mad at me…


	10. Crazier

**Crazier by Taylor Swift. Hetty/Callen/ Melissa. Callen cheers Melissa up when Kensi and Nell bail on her to see Rocky Horror. Had to get Rocky Horror mentioned in one of these one shots why should Deeks get all the good movies? Callen's point of view.**

**Song Link: watch?v=msYABs2PK38**

…_I'd never gone with the wind_

_Just let it flow_

_Let it take me where it wants to go_

_'Til you open the door_

_There's so much more_

_I'd never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly_

_But I couldn't find wings_

_But you came along and you changed everything…_

It's a Friday afternoon nearing the evening and there's only me, Melissa and Hetty left in the building. Deeks and Kensi left over an hour ago and were closely followed by Sam who left a few minutes after. Nell and Eric left about ten minutes ago. Both were smiling… I'm sure Melissa had plans with Nell tonight. I overheard them talking about it earlier with Kensi. Kensi was bailing on whatever the plans were in favour of seeing her mom. Melissa is quiet, too quiet, she didn't even register the rest of the team leaving us alone in the bullpen. Usually she will acknowledge them even wish them a good weekend but today she didn't which tells me there's something on her mind. Her being so upbeat is usually annoying and drives me crazy but this quiet Melissa is worse…

…_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier…_

'So…?' I start cautiously turning in my chair so that I'm facing in Melissa's direction.

'So?' She responds without looking up from her work, whatever work that is because she's always on top of her paperwork when Hetty asks for our reports unlike me and the rest of the team, not even giving me a glance. Her sky blue eyes scan the page in front of her, proofing for errors.

'So… Any plans?' I ask carefully.

'Nope,' Melissa sighs. 'You?' She adds as an afterthought.

'Nope.'

'Is everything alright you two?' Hetty asks us from the hallway. She's somehow managed to creep into the bullpen entrance again without detection from Melissa or myself. Hetty looks ready to leave for the night. Her bag is over her shoulder.

'Of course,' I answer with a smile closing the file I'm working on and placing it in my outbox and grabbing another from the inbox.

'It's just that usually I'm alone here by now. Mr Callen is Mr Hanna not driving you home tonight? Miss Createn haven't you got plans with Miss Blye and Miss Jones tonight?'

'No Hetty I do not,' Melissa answers finally looking up. 'Not anymore.' She mutters under her breath as she looks back down. Hetty nods, she heard Melissa muttering but seems at a loss as to what to say which is very unusual. I glance at Melissa who has now returned to the paperwork in front of her.

'You shouldn't take no for an answer Miss Createn. You should enjoy your life outside work I'm sure you must have some plans for your evening.' Hetty reasons as I pack my bag to leave.

'None.'

'You must have something to do tonight?' I look at her, disbelieving what I'm hearing. Melissa always has plans. I haven't known a Friday go by where Melissa has not had something planned for the evening.

'Goodnight Mr Callen. Good night Melissa, last one out turn off the lights.' Hetty calls as she walks towards the exit leaving Melissa and I alone.

'Night Hetty.' Melissa calls back.

'Night.'

…_I've watched from a distance as you made life your own _

_Every sky was your own kind of blue_

_And I wanted to know how that would feel_

_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_

_You opened my eyes_

_And you made me believe…_

'So what were you, Kensi and Nell going to do tonight?' I ask curious. I often wonder what those three get up to outside work. I think Sam, Deeks and Eric do too.

'We were gonna catch a movie… I say were, it was Rocky Horror. It's playing at CGV tonight. Guess I'll be going alone, again.'

'Rocky Horror?' I clarify. I don't have a clue. My face evidently gives me away…

'Rocky Horror Picture Show. 1975? Richard O Brien? Time warp? Melissa tries to jog my memory.

'Nope don't think I've ever seen it…' I shake my head as Melissa stands up.

'You are telling me you have never seen Rocky Horror?' Melissa sits on the edge of my desk. I look up and see the amusement on her face. She smiles. That's what I needed to see… That smile that immediately makes my day feel a whole lot better and the twinkle in her eyes. The twinkle that comes out when she cracks an uplifting smile.

…_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_Baby you showed me what living is for_

_I don't wanna hide anymore_

_Oh oh…_

'So what's it about?'

'It's a musical. Basically there's this couple Brad and Janet who get a flat tyre in the middle of nowhere one cold rainy night and they end up at this castle. The guy who lives there is a slightly mad scientist who's trying to create life, the perfect dream guy sort of speak. It's hard to explain but it's basically a light hearted survival story. Two of the servants are aliens see and are trying to get home….' Melissa attempts to explain. I laugh and she punches me in the arm, evidently thinking I'm laughing at her. I am laughing but it's at the storyline she's telling me about, who came up with that?

'So there's aliens?' I query. Melissa nods standing up. 'It all sounds very confusing…'

'It's probably just the way I've explained it.'

'So why do you like the film… You've evidently watched it a few times?'

'It's my feel good film like Dirty Dancing or The Bodyguard.' Romantic films I should have known…

'So one of your favourites?' I sit forward in my chair.

Melissa nods as she packs her bag to leave for the night. I stand up.

'Well I guess you'll have to settle for my company to watch it with then?' I offer. Melissa faces me surprised and I smile.

'You want to come… with me? To watch Rocky Horror?' She asks me surprised as we walk towards the exit.

'Yeah, I mean if that's ok? You kinda sold me on it. It must be great if you approve of it.'

'Ok then…' She shrugs.

The lights are still on as we leave. Melissa quickly realises as we do and quickly dives back to turn them off leaving me in the archway alone for a few seconds. There's a renewed sense of energy as she bolts back towards me. The usual same energy that keeps me going on the bad days.

…_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_Crazier, crazier…._


	11. Bad Attitude

**Bad attitude by Meatloaf. Deeks reflects on finding a family with the team and who he has become. Deeks point of view.**

**Song link: watch?v=5cK23n0Z038**

I have a family… That's something I never thought I'd have. I have the team, my friends who have become family. Hetty's the protective mother figure. Callen, Eric and Sam like big brothers, Callen is the sensible one, Sam is the protector and Eric well he's just the thinker and me I'm the joker. Nell is the sister figure of my life. Then there's Melissa, the baby of the team who could easily be a niece, who always has a smile for me even when a case gets tough. Most importantly there's Kensi, the sunshine in my life, the one who calms me down and tells me straight, always smelling of gunpowder.

…_They say you never come home,_

_boy you been drivin' too fast_

_When you gonna shape up,_

_how long is this gonna last_

_You may be laughin' today,_

_but listen to some good advice_

_An' take a look at tomorrow_

_in a workin' man's weary eyes_

_You gotta pick a career,_

_go for the gold_

_Smile for the camera,_

_do what you're told_

_Well you can take away the ladder 'cos I ain't gonna climb it_

_If there's a stairway to heaven I swear I'm gonna find it…_

We're a mix match of personalities and temperaments but we always manage to keep things cool. We have our ways of dealing with each other. With Sam and Callen you apologise (even when you're right), Melissa, Eric and Nell you can talk to and work things out and Kensi and Hetty you run a mile and wait for them to calm down. It usually takes a while but in the end we all fall back into the same routine of serious to banter and the cycle continues.

…_Well there are winners and outlaws and leaders and lovers_

_Behind every man in the news_

_And one thing I know is behind everyone_

_there's a boy who had nothin' to lose_

_Behind every man who has somethin' to say_

_There's a boy who had nothin' to prove_

_An' every hero was once,_

_every villain was once_

_just a boy with a bad attitude…_

Family was just a word growing up. My mom was always working to bring me up and my Dad was an alcoholic and someone I'd rather not remember some days. I sometimes wish he'd not been around but then his actions have shaped me into the person I am today. Without him, I'd never have wanted to be a cop or have found my team, my surrogate family.

…_Every hero was once,_

_every villain was once_

_just a boy with a bad attitude_

_She says you never call,_

_how come you're actin' so tough_

_You either hold me too tight,_

_or you don't hold me enough_

_Don't be afraid of me angel,_

_I ain't about to clip your wings_

_Just put your feet on the ground_

_and your arms around the real thing_

_You gotta love me for keeps,_

_feather the nest_

_Plan for the future,_

_an' gimme your best_

_Boy we're never gonna have a normal family life_

_Steamin' up and down the speedway on the back a' your bike…_

I'm laid back, not always serious when it comes to my work but in times of high stress situations I can be serious. It infuriates the team sometimes but hey you can't change who you are. You either laugh or you end up crying….

…_Well there are winners and outlaws and leaders and lovers_

_Behind every man in the news_

_And one thing I know is behind everyone_

_there's a boy who had nothin' to lose_

_Behind every man who has somethin' to say_

_There's a boy who had nothin' to prove…_

…_An' every hero was once,_

_every villain was once_

_just a boy with a bad attitude_

_Every hero was once,_

_every villain was once_

_just a boy with a bad attitude_

_Bad attitude, you got us tearin' our hair_

_Such a bad attitude, boy you just don't seem to care_

_We try to lay down the rules, but you were born to refuse_

_What's the world gonna do with a boy like you_

_You got it bad, you got a bad attitude_

_You try to lay down the rules, well I was born to refuse_

_What's the world gonna do with a man like you_

_You got a bad -_

_no, you got a bad,_

_you got a bad -_

_ooh, you got a bad_

_You got a bad -_

_no, you got a bad,_

_You got a bad attitude…_

Kensi sometimes tells me that I need to say what I mean, to be more like my alias Max Gentry. Max is dark, humorless, sarcastic, sexy, sexist, charming, secretive, nasty, smooth, and mean. He's the epitome of bad ass and the bad boy every girl falls in love with and an alias I'd rather put away for good. I simply can't be him around Kensi.

…_Every hero was once,_

_every villain was once_

_just a boy with a bad attitude_

_Every hero was once,_

_every villain was once just a boy…_

Callen and Sam tell me that I need to be more serious but if they knew they'd regret telling me that. The truth is I take things a lot more seriously than they think… Melissa understands I am who I am and simply accepts me. I wish I'd had a friend like her when I was growing up… She always knows the right thing to say or do and I always leave feeling a whole lot better about the situation.

…_Well there are winners and outlaws and leaders and lovers_

_Behind every man in the news_

_And one thing I know is behind everyone_

_there's a boy who had nothin' to lose_

_Behind every man who has somethin' to say_

_There's a boy who had nothin' to prove_

_An' every hero was once,_

_every villain was once_

_just a boy with a bad attitude…_

So that's me. Martin Deeks or Marty to my friends and that's my team, my family…

…_Every hero was once,_

_every villain was once_

_just a boy with a bad attitude_

_Oh, you got a bad,_

_ooh, you got a bad,_

_oh, you got a bad attitude_

_No, you got a bad,_

_you got a bad,_

_you got a bad attitude…_


	12. Call me

**Call me by Shinedown. Inspired by the youtube video by Kether12. Callen and Melissa argue over a shot as Sam and Deeks watch. Sam's point of view. **

**Song link:** ** watch?v=yWSc-aXG_q8**

…_Wrap me in a bolt of lightning __Send me on my way still smiling_

_Maybe that's the way I should go,_

_Straight into the mouth of the unknown  
I left the spare key on the table  
Never really thought I'd be able to say  
I merely visit on the weekends  
I lost my whole life and a dear friend_

_I've said it so many times_

_I would change my ways_

_No, never mind_  
_God knows I've tried…  
_

'Why didn't you take the shot?!' Melissa shouts pushing G back as I re-enter the warehouse. Callen looks down as she steps in front of him. I chased our suspect but he's long gone. Deeks is watching my partners argue careful not to get too involved.

'I didn't have the shot.'

'You had the shot G.'

G did have the shot Melissa is right. He had it although our guy had Melissa tight to him and his arm around her neck. She did well not to react by hitting her way free. She was trusting us to get her out of it safely. We should have him in custody right now.

'Not without injuring you!' G shouts getting in Melissa's face. Melissa takes a step back attempting to get some distance from G's anger. He's being defensive and they look at each other for a moment taking in each other's response. Deeks shrugs as I glance at him.

'You should have taken the shot…' Melissa points down making her point.

'No I shouldn't.' Callen argues. 'I wasn't going to risk you.'

'I was already at risk G.' Melissa reasons as Deeks steps over towards them. Callen takes a step back, turns away from her and wipes his mouth before facing back towards her.

'You are my partner and I am never gonna risk taking a shot that could get you killed end of story!'

Melissa takes a step towards him. Deeks stops to stand between them, forming a triangle, close enough to prevent any more pushing.

_…Call me a sinner, call me a saint_  
_Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same_  
_Call me your favourite, call me the worst_  
_Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt_  
_It's all that I can say_

_So, I'll be on my way…_

'He's long gone.' I finally cut in. G and Melissa look at me. They've got so worked up arguing they didn't realise that I'd given chase.

'Damn it!' G curses.

'We'll find him again.' Melissa puts a hand on his shoulder and walks away.

'Come on guys let's get back to the mission we'll see what Eric and Nell can find.' I offer looking at the three people in front of me. Deeks nods. Melissa nods as she passes me.

_…I finally put it all together,_  
_But nothing really lasts forever_  
_I had to make a choice that was not mine,_  
_I had to say goodbye for the last time_  
_I kept my whole life in suitcase,_  
_Never really stayed in one place_  
_Maybe that's the way it should be,_  
_You know I live my life like a gypsy…_

The car ride back is silent. G is clearly replaying the events of the warehouse in his head and Melissa keeps glancing in the mirror at him and myself. They've stopped arguing at least. Deeks is watching Melissa interested. I think we all would have done the same as G back in the warehouse. I know I wouldn't have taken the shot either not if it risked Melissa.

'You know we're all the same I don't know why you and Callen don't kiss and make up.' Deeks comments earning a stare from Melissa and a groan from Callen. G looks out the window.

'Kiss and make up? Really Deeks?' I laugh.

'I'm serious…' Deeks complains.

'Yeah we know hence our response Deeks.' Melissa comments 'But we'd never change you. At least I wouldn't…'

'Thanks Mel.'

_…I've said it so many times_  
_I would change my ways_  
_No, never mind_  
_God knows I've tried_  
_Call me a sinner, call me a saint_  
_Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same_  
_Call me your favourite, call me the worst_  
_Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt_  
_It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way_  
_I'll always keep you inside, you healed my_  
_Heart and my life... And you know I try…_

We get back to the mission and all head for Ops. Melissa is quickest and first into Ops, followed by me and G and then Deeks. Nell and Eric are waiting for us. Hetty is sat in her chair. I stand next to G at the Ops table. Melissa stands by the doors and Deeks stands next to Eric.

'What happened?' Hetty asks as we all enter.

'I made a judgement call. He got away.' G answers as Melissa rolls her eyes.

'Did you have a shot?' Hetty enquires her arms folded. 'Oh we heard you two argue…'

'Yes I did Hetty but I wasn't going to risk Melissa's safety.'

Melissa faces him as Hetty walks up to him. G immediately tenses up next to me.

'Did you really think he was a threat?'

G stays silent. We all know Hetty's point, the guy is dangerous and should have been stopped. Hetty is making him think about it.

'You let him get away Mr Callen. This time it was someone who is capable of defending themselves. What if next time it isn't?'

'I stand by my judgement.' G answers stubbornly as he leaves Ops.

…_Call me a sinner, call me a saint  
Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same  
Call me your favourite, call me the worst  
Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt  
It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way  
So, I'll be on my way  
So, I'll be on my way…_


	13. Shadows of the night Harden my heart

**Shadows of the night/Harden my heart. Melissa reflects after Dante's funeral as she sits in the gym at the bottom of the climbing wall.**

**Song link:**** watch?v=DyOV95aZlDE**

The gym is where I feel I need to be right now. Callen and the team are still here and I can't stand any more looks of pity from them. They've been treading on eggshells since I got back from the funeral. I can't say I blame them for being quiet with me today. I'm not very good company today. Only Hetty knows where I am. She wanted me to go home but I refused and came down here instead. So now I'm sat on the mat my back to the climbing wall trying to fight the tears, my mind in overdrive.

…_You Say, Oh Girl, It's A Cold World__  
__When You Keep It All To Yourself__  
__I Said You Can't Hide On The Inside__  
__All The Pain You've Ever Felt__  
__You Better Ransom Your Heart, And Baby Don't Look Back__  
__'Cause We Got Nobody Else__  
__We're runnin' With The Shadows Of The Night__  
__So Baby Take My Hand, It'll Be All Right__  
__Surrender All Your Dreams To Me Tonight__  
__They'll Come True In The End…__  
__I'm Gonna Harden My Heart__  
__I'm Gonna Swallow My Tears__  
__I'm Gonna Turn...And...Leave You...__  
__Darlin' In My Wildest Dreams__  
__I Never Thought I'd Go__  
__But It's Time To Let You Know...__  
__I'm Gonna Harden My Heart__  
__We're Runnin' With The Shadows Of The Night…_

All day today I've been remembering Dante for who he was when I first moved back. The crazy delinquent that took me under his wing and could always make me smile. The misunderstood guy who only ever wanted to be accepted. It's hard to believe that in the four years I'd known him he changed so much. I don't want to remember the person he turned into, the killer, the psychopath. I know deep down he was still the guy who inspired me to start writing again, the joker that made me feel at ease, the guy who was scared of spiders or so we found out on a camping trip. I remember that trip, Kyle and Dante were in one tent, Me in the other with Will sleeping in the car. I remember the laughter when Dante burnt his S'mores on the bonfire and then chased me around the fire because I dared to laugh. The look in his eyes as he finally caught me because Will tripped me up and catching me before I fell. The final day of school, graduation, Prom it all comes back and I realise that there's only me and Will left from our quartet and he wants nothing to do with me.

_...I'm Gonna Swallow My Tears__  
__So Baby Take My Hand, It'll Be All Right__  
__I'm Gonna Turn,And,Leave You Here!__  
__Surrender All Your Dreams To Me Tonight__  
__They'll Come True In The End..._


	14. Picking up the pieces

**Picking up the pieces by Britannia High.**

**Song link:** ** watch?v=KBu97nvOL_o**

…_My mind is full of all I'm not  
My heart reminds me of what I forgot  
I try to change my point of view  
I try to change my point of view  
And we all have disappointments  
And we all got things to learn  
And we're picking up the pieces  
And we're picking up the pieces  
I think it's gonna be alright  
I think it's gonna be ok  
I can see the skies are slowly changing  
I see light behind the rain…_

I sit watching the waves crash over the sand in front of me_. _It's a Sunday and I've been reflecting on what Nell and Kensi said to me this morning.

'You need to have someone…' Nell remarked after Kensi asked me was there anyone in the picture to which I answered no. We all knew she meant Agent Robert Roscoe who has been flirting all through the case. It's been safe to say Callen and Sam have not been too amused with me being partnered up with the flirtatious FBI agent. Callen has walked away a few times this week, his emotions showing through, trying to gain his composure. I've left him to it, I know better than to make Callen aware that he's showing emotion, focussing on the mission. Deeks well he's been cracking jokes all week… I just hope that when Roscoe has finally gone that the team can get back to normal. Whatever that is…..'

'I have all the people I need.' Was my response to Nell and Kensi. Kensi smiled as Nell took a sip of her coffee.

'We all need that special someone…' Kensi countered.

'Yes but I'm not everyone else. I'm a strong independent woman who can handle life all by myself.'

'So what about Callen?' Kensi asks, a sly smirk on her face as she takes a sip of her coffee.

'Callen?' I asked incredulous, looking at the two women in front of me. Where did Kensi get that from?

'Yes Callen… You know the guy who has been showing an awful lot more emotion this week with the new guy being around? The guy who has been awkward around you and the flirtatious FBI agent.'

'Oh you mean my partner? The one who thinks he needs to look out for me all the time?'

'That's the one.'

'There's nothing there. We're partners and friends nothing else.' I answer sounding eerily like Callen when he said something similar to Gibbs only a few weeks ago. Kensi and Nell evidently don't buy it and soon get bored as I stare out of the coffee shop window and change the subject.

…_I think it's gonna be alright  
I think it's gonna be ok__  
And I'm picking up the pieces  
And I'm picking up the pieces  
And for a moment I was lost  
And in a moment I was found again  
And we all need second chances  
Cause we all will make mistakes  
And we're picking up the pieces  
And we're picking up the pieces…_

Callen checked in on me last night but I hadn't told Kensi and Nell that. They already think there's something there and he could have just called… He ended up apologising for shouting at me yesterday when I defended my decision in the field. He only snapped because Roscoe decided to wade in. It's happened a lot this week but I know it's just Callen adjusting to our new temporary colleague. We chatted and I think Callen felt a lot better about the situation when he left. I know I did. At least now I know it's not me has the problem with…

…I think it's gonna be alright  
I think it's gonna be ok  
I can see the skies are slowly changing  
I see light behind the rain  
I think it's gonna be alright  
I think it's gonna be ok

_And I'm picking up the pieces  
And I'm picking up the pieces…_

It's so easy for me to tell Kensi and Nell how I think Callen feels but I really do not know for sure. He's one for keeping things to himself, keeping his emotions hidden… I respect him for that. I always have. It's sometimes easier to push people away than risk letting them in…

_…And I can make it better this time around  
And nothings gonna stop me or break me down  
I know I'm gettin closer I'm almost there  
I know I know I know yeahhh  
I think it's gonna be alright  
I think it's gonna be ok  
I can see the skies are slowly changing  
I see light behind the rain  
I think it's gonna be alright  
I think it's gonna be ok__  
And I'm picking up the pieces  
And I'm picking up the pieces  
I think it's gonna be alright  
I think it's gonna be ok  
I can see the skies are slowly changing  
I see light behind the rain…_


	15. Unwritten

**Unwritten by Boyce Avenue featuring Diamond white. Callen tries to write a report after Melissa is nearly injured on a mission. Callen's point of view.**

**Song link:** ** watch?v=xVZF5C6SZYo**

I sit at my desk looking at the blank report form in front of me. Hetty wants it in by 7 tomorrow and I haven't even started it! I hate writing reports especially when there's stuff I'd rather forget. I'd rather forget the fact that Melissa could have been killed today by some psychopath, its bad enough she got injured, and that I made a wrong decision and didn't take the shot. I've had enough arguments with the team and I still stand by my reason behind my actions. I am never going to take a shot that risks Melissa or any other member of my team!

…_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined__  
__I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned__  
__Staring at the blank page before you__  
__Open up the dirty window__  
__Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find__  
__Reaching for something in the distance__  
__So close you can almost taste it__  
__Release your inhibitions__  
__Feel the rain on your skin__  
__No one else can feel it for you__  
__Only you can let it in__  
__No one else, no one else__  
__Can speak the words on your lips__  
__Drench yourself in words unspoken__  
__Live your life with arms wide open__  
__Today is where your book begins…_

I write my name in the box and put in today's date. G Callen. Complete head case I think to myself remembering how I argued with Melissa when she questioned my actions. She had every right to question it, my actions could have got her killed today and I'd rather not have that thought in my head. I shouldn't have been so stubborn.

_…The rest is still unwritten__  
__Oh, oh, oh__  
__I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines__  
__We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way__  
__Staring at the blank page before you__  
__Open up the dirty window__  
__Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find__  
__Reaching for something in the distance__  
__So close you can almost taste it…_

I look at the blank page in front of me and wonder what Melissa, Deeks and Sam have written in their own reports. Melissa will have filed hers already, she's that organised! Sam and Deeks will probably have left them until tomorrow. Should I write how upon reflection I should have taken the shot given all the evidence and the situation?

_…Release your inhibitions__  
__Feel the rain on your skin__  
__No one else can feel it for you__  
__Only you can let it in__  
__No one else, no one else__  
__Can speak the words on your lips__  
__Drench yourself in words unspoken__  
__Live your life with arms wide open__  
__Today is where your book begins…_

I look at the blank page wondering what to write for a good 5-10 minutes before I give up. There's no way I'm going to be able to write this report tonight. Not while I'm feeling the need to apologise to Melissa. I put it back on the top of my inbox pile and grab my jacket to leave.

_…Feel the rain on your skin__  
__No one else can feel it for you__  
__Only you can let it in__  
__No one else, no one else__  
__Can speak the words on your lips__  
__Drench yourself in words unspoken__  
__Live your life with arms wide open__  
__Today is where your book begins__  
__The rest is still unwritten…_

Before I know it, I'm standing on Melissa's porch and pressing the doorbell. It must be a minute or 2 before Melissa answers. She's on the phone so for once the safety bolt is off when she opens the door. It's raining and I'm soaked but I made it.

'I'll call you back Kens.' She tells the person on the other end of the line evidently Kensi. 'Callen's here.'

'Good Luck,' Kensi says before she hangs up. Melissa throws her phone towards her couch after the call has ended without leaving the doorway. Apparently we will be having this conversation in the doorway/on the porch. Melissa is showing no signs of letting me into her house. She stands arms crossed in silence already in her pj's (the cute ones with hearts on). I really messed up…

'Hi.' I try to break the silence. I put my hands up before continuing. 'Look I don't want to argue again…'

'Me neither.' Her arms fall to her sides.

'So can I just apologise and get this awful scenario out of the way?' I smile as she rolls her eyes.

'This is no scenario G. This is our lives…'

'I know.'

'If I can't trust you to do the right thing out in field how am I supposed to trust you with anything else?' Melissa continues.

'Anything else?' I laugh as she looks down

'You know, worries, things that are bothering me etcetera.' Melissa shrugs.

_...Staring at the blank page before you__  
__Open up the dirty window__  
__Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find__  
__Reaching for something in the distance__  
__So close you can almost taste it__  
__Release your inhibitions__  
__Feel the rain on your skin__  
__No one else can feel it for you__  
__Only you can let it in__  
__No one else, no one else__  
__Can speak the words on your lips__  
__Drench yourself in words unspoken__  
__Live your life with arms wide open__  
__Today is where your book begins__  
__Feel the rain on your skin__  
__No one else can feel it for you__  
__Only you can let it in__  
__No one else, no one else__  
__Can speak the words on your lips__  
__Drench yourself in words unspoken__  
__Live your life with arms wide open__  
__Today is where your book begins…_

'We can figure that out but first can I come in? I'm soaked and could really do with a hot drink…'

'Fine…' She sighs moving from the doorway to let me inside. I step inside and hug her. She's surprised. I feel her try to take a step back and then she puts her arms around me too. It's official. I'm forgiven.

'G Callen you are officially an idiot.' She comments, still hugging me back.

'I know.' I laugh. 'But I'm a forgiven idiot right?'

'Yes you are but now I'm damp too.' She answers taking a step back and pointing at the damp on her clothes from our hug. She's going to have to change again now.

'Sorry,' I apologise half-heartedly. It's her fault. She made me do it. I saw her there and just had too. It was impulse. I can't bear it when we fight but the hugs afterwards kind of make it worth while.

'You're not though are you?' She smiles, she knows me too well. She throws me a towel as I sit on the couch.

'Maybe…'

___…The rest is still unwritten__  
__The rest is still unwritten__  
__The rest is still unwritten__  
__Oh, yeah, yeah…_

**Chapter 15! Got here in 15 days wow! Reviews welcomed and prompts even more so….**


	16. Listen to you heart

**Listen to your heart by Roxette. Released in 1988 on her Look Sharp! album. Nell watches as Melissa saves Eric's life from Ops. Calissa and Neric. Rated M. Nell's point of view.**

**Song link: watch?v=yCC_b5WHLX0**

'Where is he?' Melissa asks over comms as I scan the cameras on the big screen in front of me.

'I'm looking.'

'Any sign of Callen and Sam showing up or any backup for that matter?' Melissa asks. I shake my head and look to Hetty who nods for me to tell her the truth. I look back to the screens looking for our suspect.

'They are 5 minutes out Mels.'

'Gee what's the hold up?' Eric sighs.

'Traffic on Colorado Avenue.' I answer.

'Bugger.' I hear Hetty mutter behind me.

'Can you give them hand Rockstar? We need back up.' Eric asks. I can tell he's got his trademark smirk on as he asks without even seeing him.

…_I know there's something in the wake of your smile._

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah._

_You've built a love but that love falls apart._

_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark…_

'Nell we need back up. We're not going to be able to cover the whole beach without backup.'

'Try your best Miss Createn.' Hetty answers from behind me. She's calm and collected as usual, standing her arms behind her back.

'I'm trying…' I answer getting flustered. I can't find our guy and I can't get Sam and Callen there any sooner.

'We know Nell.' Melissa soothes as she stops in front of a camera and looks straight at me. I spot Eric a few steps behind her. I sigh as Melissa darts into a blind spot in the CCTV. A few seconds later she updates me.

'Suspect spotted. We need backup!'

'Melissa do not attempt it!' Callen warns her over comms. He's angry he used her full name and not Mels. I hold my breath.

'Too late…' Eric comments as he darts after her on the screen. I scan the CCTV feeds attempting to find our agents on the screens with very little luck.

'He's armed!' Callen shouts over the comms. I can just imagine the look on his and Sam's faces right now. Sam has just pounded the steering wheel I heard it.

'We're on our way ETA 1 Minute!' Callen remarks as the traffic clears for a police car and they drive like mad men behind it on the screen in front of me. I breathe for the first time in minutes. I find Eric and Melissa on my screens. Janvier is in an alleyway not far from the beach evidently waiting for Melissa. He takes the first shot which misses. He's toying with her. Typical Marcel Janvier behaviour. Melissa has her gun ready and shoots back. She grazes his arm but then Eric steams in distracting Melissa. Somehow I can see the events unfolding from a nearby CCTV. Janvier wanted us to see the showdown.

'Eric leave now.' Melissa orders only to have Janvier point his gun at unarmed Eric. Why does Eric not carry a weapon? I know the reason why I just wish he wasn't so headstrong right now…

'Oh I don't think so. Roll your gun towards me.' Janvier orders.

Melissa does as she's told carefully as Janvier motions for Eric to join Melissa. Eric does and Janvier grabs Melissa's gun off the floor. Janvier points the gun and I shut my eyes.

'I'm sorry Callen wasn't here to see his partner and the nerd die. He's fond of you both.' Janvier gloats as Eric pulls Melissa in close. Janvier shuts his eyes for a second. Confident that even if Melissa tried to reach him he'd be able to shoot her down first.

'I'm sorry.' I hear Eric whisper. I don't know whether that's meant for me, Melissa or both of us. Callen and Sam screech to a stop at the end of the alleyway.

'Melissa!' Callen shouts as the shot rings out.

…_Listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why,_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye_

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile._

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah._

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,_

_the feeling of belonging to your dreams…_

I open my eyes as a shot rings out. Within seconds of me opening my eyes Marcel Janvier is on the ground, a knife in his heart, Eric and Melissa are on the ground seemingly unscathed. She must have pushed Eric to the ground while my eyes were shut. Melissa is still on the ground but sitting up. Sam and Callen are running up towards them, guns at the ready. Eric updates me as he stands up. Melissa just saved their lives.

'Suspect down. Shots fired.'

'Are you two ok?' Sam asks Melissa and Eric as Callen storms over to Janvier and checks for a pulse.

'I'm good.' Eric answers. 'Nell we're both good. Backup has arrived.'

Hetty breathes a sigh of relief and sits down.

'He's dead.' Callen notifies me as he looks over at Melissa, Sam and Eric. Eric is helping Melissa up and Sam is fussing over Melissa. I watch as Callen then looks back down at Janvier. 'It's over. I can't believe it.'

'Thank god for that.' Eric declares, earning a raised eyebrow from Callen. Sam joins Callen over by Janvier's body and Eric slowly follows. Melissa stands still brushing herself down.

'It's really over G.'

…_Listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why,_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye_

_And there are voices_

_that want to be heard._

_So much to mention_

_but you can't find the words._

_The scent of magic,_

_the beauty that's been_

_when love was wilder than the wind…_

Sam pulls Callen into a hug as Eric looks down at the body and then to Melissa. Melissa has stayed still. She's looking at her hands and I realise something is wrong. Is that blood? She's pale. Eric must realise too as he starts to walk back towards her as Callen and Sam break apart but it's too late Melissa is already collapsing onto the floor. I notice the blood through her jacket. She's been hit. Eric reaches her first closely followed by Callen and Sam. She's fallen awkwardly, the blood stain on her jacket getting bigger. Sam immediately goes into protective mode putting pressure on the bleed.

'Mels!' Callen calls.

…_Listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why,_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye._

_Listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why,_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye…_

'Melissa's been hit.' Sam confirms.

'Ambulance is on it's way!' I shout as the three men crowd my colleague on the screen. I feel useless as I watch Eric stand up and step away from the trio of trained agents.

'It's all my fault….' He mutters as he starts to pace watching the scene unfold.


	17. Battlefield

**Battlefield by Jordin Sparks from 2009. Callen watches as his partners practice in the gym but Melissa's hands are tied behind her back. Callen's point of view.**

**Song link: watch?v=suPlYwJ3YvM**

…_Don't try to explain your mind_

_I know what's happening here_

_One minute it's love and suddenly_

_It's like a battle-field_

_One word turns into a _

_Why is it the smallest things that tear us down_

_My world's nothing when you're gone_

_I'm out here without a shield_

_Can't go back now…._

We're all in the gym. Deeks is tying Melissa's hands behind her back and I can only watch as he steps away to join me, Kensi and Hetty. I don't know how this training session became official or even the reason behind it. I don't even know why Hetty is allowing Sam and Melissa to practice their skills with Melissa having her hands tied behind her back. Hetty shouldn't have allowed it. We all know Sam is going to win and Melissa has nothing to prove. I think it's all stemmed from a comment that Mel made before. Sam stands in front of Mel. He seems at ill ease with what is about to happen. We all know he wants to protect Mel not hurt her but she's being so darn stubborn…

…_Both hands tied behind my back for nothing_

_Oh no_

_These times when we climb so fast to fall again_

_Why we gotta fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for…_

'Are you sure you want to do this Miss Createn?' Hetty asks Mel as Deeks walks away. I fight the urge to object. I know Melissa would not thank me for it. It doesn't make me feel any better for being a witness to what is about to happen…

'Yes.' Comes the response.

'On your head be it.' Hetty nods as she walks towards the exit.

'You really sure?' Sam asks her offering her a final chance to change her mind.

'Sam… Just get on with it.'

Sam and the rest of us are stunned. I just hope Melissa stops it all when it counts. She looks to me and obviously notices the concerned look on my face. Both Sam and Mel stand still for a moment. Sam is first to move and goes to attack but Melissa ducks under his arm avoiding contact. Melissa is quick on her feet. I move to the side trying to get a better view. Sam moves around but I notice that Mel is trying the ropes but they are holding fast.

…_Why does love always feel like ..._

_a battlefield (battlefield)_

_a battlefield (battlefield)_

_a battlefield (battlefield)_

_Why does love always feel like ..._

_a battlefield (battlefield)_

_a battlefield (battlefield)_

_a battlefield (battlefield)_

_Why does love always feel like…_

Sam goes to attack her again and she dodges the first punch but not the second. It connects but Melissa doesn't fall to the floor. Deeks flinches. Sam takes a step back. He obviously thought she'd be able to dodge it. He can see it's winded her though but Melissa still won't quit. She's still toying with the rope but I'm too busy looking at her face.

'Mels just stop this now.' I call to her.

'Mels can we stop this?' Sam asks concerned.

'No. G stay out of it.' She stubbornly answers back as she stands back up straight. Hetty watches from the doorway. I re-join Deeks and Kensi.

…_Can't swallow our pride,_

_Neither of us wanna raise that flag_

_If we can't surrender_

_then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no_

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing_

_(nothing)_

_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again_

_I don't wanna fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for…_

Sam goes for it again but this time the rope binding Melissa's hands together falls to the floor. Deeks and Kensi smile. I look to Hetty, she is smiling and walking back towards Deeks and Kensi. I turn back to face the action.

'You're in trouble now Sam. The rope is off.' Kensi comments.

'How? That rope was tight…' Deeks questions earning a glance from Kensi.

Now that Mel's hands are free Sam is less apprehensive about going for her. He obviously sees it as a fairer fight. Sam goes to deal another blow but Melissa ducks under it taking out his knee and he drops down and she brings her hands up to a defensive posture. She allows him to get up.

'You still worried G?' She asks me.

Kensi and Deeks look at each other. I stay silent. I really don't want to admit out loud that I always worry about her. It would only confirm what I think Sam suspects. I never want to see either of them get hurt….

…_Why does love always feel like ..._

_a battlefield (battlefield)_

_a battlefield (battlefield)_

_a battlefield (battlefield)_

_Why does love always feel like ..._

_a battlefield (battlefield)_

_a battlefield (battlefield)_

_a battlefield (battlefield)_

_I guess you better go and get your armour_

_(get your armour)_

_Get your armour (get your armour)_

_I guess you better go and get your armour_

_(get your armour)_

_Get your armour (get your armour)_

_I guess you better go and get your…_

Sam stands up and Melissa takes a swipe only to be pushed away from us by Sam. Kensi tosses a pipe to Sam and Deeks rolls one to Melissa but it stops short. This just got interesting…

'You ready to give up yet?' Sam smiles. He thinks it's over. Sam circles her but she is unfazed as she dodges the blows. Sam is getting annoyed. Mel rolls towards the pipe scoops it up and blocks his attack. She's on one knee but soon stands up.

'Nope.' She answers as he puts pressure on the bar in attempt to lower her to the ground. It works but Sam hasn't counted on the fact that she's stronger than she looks and she is soon making headway as she counteracts the pressure and twists her bar forcing his from his hand. He drops it and it falls to the ground with a definitive clang. He's visibly surprised as she follows it up with a kick to the chest, the force visible behind it, as Sam doubles over. She tosses the bar in her hand away and takes out his knee once again. Sam is now on one knee and very out of breath.

…_We could pretend that we are friends tonight_

_And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright_

_Cause baby we don't have to fight_

_And I don't want this love to feel like_

_A battlefield (oh), a battlefield (oh), a battlefield,_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield (oh),_

_A battlefield (oh), a battlefield…_

_I guess you better go and get your armour_

_I never meant to start a war (start a war)_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_(fighting, fighting for)…_

Sam is out of breath but Melissa is not. I got to give it to her the woman has stamina. Mel circles him waiting for him to catch his breath.

'I'm done. You win.' Sam surrenders after a few seconds.

'What?' Melissa asks as she stops visibly surprised. I don't know why she's surprised he looks beat.

'You win. Hands tied behind your back you can beat me.' Sam clarifies.

_...Why does love always feel like ..._

_a battlefield (battlefield)_

_a battlefield (battlefield)_

_a battlefield (battlefield)_

_Why does love always feel like ..._

_a battlefield (battlefield)_

_a battlefield (battlefield)_

_a battlefield (battlefield)_

_I guess you better go and get your armour_

_(get your armour)_

_Get your armour (get your armour)_

_I guess you better go and get your armour_

_(get your armour)_

_Get your armour (get your armour)_

_Why does love always feel like_

_(whooaa ooow)_

_Why does love always feel like_

_(whooaa ooow)_

_A battlefield, a battlefield.._

_I never meant to start a war_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_I never meant to start a war_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_(whooaa ooow)..._

'Sam….' Melissa looks down at the big guy as he lets himself fall into a sitting position. She's concerned. He's disheartened and she knows it.

'It's good. All good.' Sam answers her as she sits down in front of him. She doesn't know what to do or say and it shows in the way she lets herself fall on to the floor. I don't think she thought she could actually beat Sam and now she's surprised that she has. That woman doesn't know her own strength… I notice Deeks, Kensi and Hetty are all leaving but I stay still. I'm watching my partners.

'I would call that a success,' I hear Hetty mutter to Kensi as they disappear from view.

'Look I'm sorry Sam I didn't mean to dishearten you… I just wanted you and G to see that I'm not some damsel in distress.' She glances in my direction.

'But we knew that…' Sam looks her in the eyes and answers truthfully.

'Sometimes it doesn't feel like you do.'

'Sorry.'

'I'm sorry too Sam.'

'So all this was to prove a point?' I finally find the words and blurt out as Sam and Mel both look up surprised. The anger and distain in my voice must have been apparent. 'To me and Sam?' I calm myself down and Melissa stands up and walk over to me.

'And myself…' She admits.

'You're crazy.' I pull her into a hug and she hugs me back. 'Crazy you hear?'

'Yeah I hear you…' I release her and she kisses me on the cheek and walks to the door leaving me and Sam alone in the gym.


	18. You found me

**You found me by Kelly Clarkson from the album Breakaway in 2004. Callen falls asleep on the couch and ponders about the team dynamics and wakes up to find the team arriving and falling in to the same old routines.**

**Song link:** ** watch?v=VoLGJ9nQAPY**

…_Is this a dream?_

_If it is_

_Please don't wake me from this high_

_I've become comfortably numb_

_Until you opened up my eyes_

_To what it's like_

_When everything's right…_

I must have fallen asleep on the couch to the bullpen again! The sunlight is streaming through the windows as I stir from my sleep.I reach for my watch which is on my desk. It's still early only 4:15 which means I've been asleep just over 5 hours which is good for me! I lie back down and look up at the ceiling. The team will be here in just over 2 hours so hopefully I can get another hours sleep before they arrive. I close my eyes and slowly drift back off…

…_I can't believe_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?..._

I remember the day Melissa and Sam found me at the seafront sat on the bench and helped me make sense of the case and much more. That was the day Sam asked Melissa to give us a minute and he pointed out how I was acting with her. She'd already made an impression on him by then. She was the one who knew where to find me and Sam knew the reason why I was there. Nell and Eric had tried tirelessly to get hold of me on comms.

…_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me…_

I stir about half an hour later. The sunlight is stronger as it streams in through the coloured windows of the office. Hetty is now arriving as I push the blanket off myself. She nods in my general direction as she walks towards her office. The team is always there even when I don't want them to be. Sam is always swooping in and 'rescuing' me when I go all lone wolf on them. Deeks is there to annoy me but to also lighten the mood. I have to admit I didn't like him when he first started but now I know him and I see how happy he makes Kensi. I realise now that I judged him for how he looked and not the skills he had or what he could bring to the team. He brings a certain energy about him, much like Melissa, that either annoys you or makes you smile.

…_So, here we are_

_That's pretty far_

_When you think of where we've been_

_No going back_

_I'm fading out_

_All that has faded me within_

_You're by my side_

_Now everything's fine_

_I can't believe_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me…_

_And I was hiding_

_'Til you came along_

_And showed me where I belong_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know?_

_How did you know?_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?..._

Hetty also always seems to know where I head to, my places to think, to clear my head. Hetty's very much a motherly figure always pushing me to take care of myself especially when I get injured. She pushes me because she knows she can…

…_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_(You found me)_

_(When no one else was lookin')_

_You found me_

_(How did you know just where I would be?)_

_You broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see…_

All of them have seen me at my best and my worst especially Sam, Melissa and Kensi. Sam and Melissa were there the last time when I was in hospital for weeks barely remembering what day it was and hallucinating from the drugs meant to help me. Only Hetty's threats got Sam to leave my side I'm told and even then Melissa was there to bridge the gap. She fell through the cracks as Hetty was more worried about Sam and failed to notice her constant presence at the hospital. They all visited at some point but it's Sam, Kensi and Mel that I remember being there the most. I think I pinched one of Kensi's cookies at one point… I remember Nell and Eric bringing sweets and a balloon to my hospital room too. I think I scared everyone…

…_The good and the bad_

_And the things in between_

_You found me_

_You found me…_

I never thought that I would let most of my walls fall down. Kensi is the little sister, Sam is the protective brother, Deeks is the joker, Nell and Eric are the smart cousins you would badger for the answers to a test and Hetty is the mother, the one who controls the mayhem. I'm not sure where Melissa fits in but if I had to say she'd probably be the best friend who always seems to be around… I finish that thought as my team arrive. Melissa is leading the group, closely followed by Sam and Kensi then Deeks behind them. Eric and Nell dart up the stairs. I want to tell them that I appreciate it and can't help but notice how they all fall into the same morning routine as always. It's so dependable… and so are they.


	19. Someday

**Someday by Nickelback from their 2003 album The long road. The team switch partners (Callen/Deeks) (Sam/Kensi) (Granger/Melissa) raid a place. Team fanfic. Deeks point of view. Rated M just in case.**

**Song link: watch?v=xMzCAmPVzhQ**

…_How the hell did we wind up like this?_

_Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed_

_And try turn the tables…_

Callen is driving me crazy! He's unbearably quiet, there's no conversation and no sign of emotion. How does Sam and Melissa cope with him? We got the worst end of a swap of partners. Sam got Kensi and I got Callen but poor Melissa got Granger. It's probably best that Mels got Granger after all she is his goddaughter and has the patience of a saint.

…_I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase_

_Lately there's been too much of this_

_But don't think it's too late_

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as_

_You know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it all right but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it all right but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when…_

'You guys in position?' Callen asks the team over comms as he looks towards the warehouse we are about to raid. It looks abandoned but we know better.

'You bet.' Kensi and Sam answer together. I can just picture them in the challenger.

'Affirmative Agent Callen.' Granger updates snidely.

I see Callen roll his eyes. Melissa and Granger are taking the back exit, Kensi and Sam the side door and Callen and I are taking the front. We both dive out of the car, Callen takes the left, I take the right. We stand outside and I motion that I'll take the door.

'3…2…1…' Callen counts down over the comms and I break in the decrepit door. I can hear the other two doors get broken in seconds later. Callen dives in his gun raised and I'm right behind him. We both look around clearing the empty space as Melissa and Granger do the same from the other side of the building. We can hear gun shots moments later and shouting from the direction Melissa and Granger have entered. This just turned bad…

…_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway_

_That we could end up saying_

_Things we've always needed to say_

_So we could end up stayin_

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Let's rewrite an ending that fits_

_Instead of a Hollywood horror…_

Callen darts towards them and I'm closely behind. I notice Kensi and Sam on the level above us they've cleared the top level whoever it is has tried to sneak out the back way. Gun shots continue as all four of us dart towards the audible gunfight echoing around the building.

…_Nothing's wrong, just as long as_

_You know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it all right but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it all right but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)…_

There are crates in the middle of the room. I take the right as Callen once again takes the left. We immediately come under fire. It's Granger I spot first using a pillar as cover then I follow his gaze to spot Melissa on the right side of the room. I count. There are 6 guys shooting and 2 others down already. We underestimated their numbers! Granger has wounded 1 and so has Melissa- the ones that are already down. Melissa's guy has been shot in the chest, Granger's has been shot in the shoulder. Granger's guy is still moving but barely. Granger is shooting, Melissa is reloading and aims towards Sam but visibly relaxes when she notes who it is before shooting a guy who has darted in front of her on her own level, taking cover quickly. That takes the tally to 3 of 8 men that are now down. I duck and dive as more shots are fired. There is movement everywhere.

'Mel your 2!' Callen shouts as he shoots a second shooter that is somehow behind Melissa to her left and the shooter falls to the ground. Melissa notices the guy go down as she turns heeding Callen's advice taking a shot. Make that 4 down… Kensi gets the 5th shooter in the chest from her vantage point on the second level. He is down. 5… The 6th and final shooter moves towards Granger only to be stopped by a bullet from Melissa. She's taken out his leg.

It's gone quiet. We all move in guns trained on the guys who are now all down as Sam and Kensi come down from the second level. Granger sinks to the floor relieved that the gun fight is over. Melissa has gone to disarm the guy who Callen shot and kicks his gun away, checks for a pulse and then shakes her head. He's gone. I grab the gun that the guy Kensi gunned down had and also end up shaking my head as he is also dead. Callen goes to the one Granger wounded before we got there, he's still alive but he's bleeding a lot. Callen sits him up roughly after kicking his gun away. Callen is visibly worked up. Sam takes the guy Melissa shot last and pulls him up to his feet and sits him next to the other survivor.

…_How the hell did we wind up like this?_

_Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed_

_And try to turn the tables_

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Let's rewrite an ending that fits_

_Instead of a Hollywood horror…_

That's 6 dead, 2 injured and no casualties on our side. A pretty good day I would say. Other than Callen having to save Melissa's skin and the 6 dead bodies we now have and 2 prisoners we have to get medical attention for.

…_Nothing's wrong, just as long as_

_You know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it all right but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it all right but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_I know you're wondering when…_

We all look at each other wordlessly. Callen and Sam are looking at each other. I flash a smile across the room towards Kensi who gives me one back. I look towards Melissa who is looking at the two guys, her partners, with a knowing smile on her face. They are doing the strange glance that only the other can read but I can tell Melissa is slowly becoming accustomed to it.

'Owen?' Melissa walks towards Granger concerned. He's still on the floor. Melissa, Callen, Sam and Kensi all holster their weapons. Mine is tilted to point at the floor.

'Melissa,' Granger looks up.

'You ok?' Melissa offers him a hand up. I would have just left him on the floor. I think so would the rest of the team. It's Melissa who cuts him slack no-one else.

'That's Assistant Director Granger to you.' Granger answers her as she pulls him to his feet. Melissa immediately pulls away.

'She just saved your sorry ass!' Callen spits. Granger shoots him a dirty look. 'Bit of respect Granger,'

'G…!' Melissa cautions her partner. It's weird I still think like that when he's been my partner all week and not hers. Callen is spoiling for a fight I notice as he stands up straight.

'Agent Callen.' Granger reprimands as he steps over to Callen.

'Will you pair just stop it?' Melissa breaks it up as Callen and Granger stare each other down by standing between them. Callen's jaw is clenched.

'Now's not the time.G go to the car… Sam go with him.' G reluctantly leaves with Sam right behind him. Sam is also needing to cool off and she can sense it as she points them towards the exit. Melissa faces Granger, looks at him for a moment and then sighs.

'Nell, Eric we're gonna need to get the 2 survivors to a hospital or else we'll never get any information.' Kensi calls Ops over the comms. I don't hear the response from Ops but Kensi nods as she looks at me.

'Everyone else good?' Mel asks as she looks towards me and Kensi. I nod.

'All good.' Kensi answers her.

'I'm good.' Granger acknowledges the question.

'Wasn't asking you,' comes the quick response from Melissa as she walks to follow her partners to the car. Granger looks defeated as she leaves. He would throw her concern back in her face… Granger can be ungrateful. Hetty would be proud of Mels she don't take no crap from him. Never mistake her caring for a weakness. I know I never will I value her as a friend… Would rather have the whole team as friends than enemies….


	20. Far away

**Far away by Nickelback from the album All the right reasons from 2006. Callen/ Melissa/ Granger/ Sam in the gym. This song is playing as Callen, Sam and Melissa work out. Callen's point of view. **

**Song link:** ** watch?v=j4y-RzVGrHg**

…_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left…_

Melissa's already in the gym when I get down there. There's a few other agents down here but it's only Melissa and I from our team. Someone has put music on. The song is gentle with throaty vocals. Melissa's on the Nexersys system and she's barely broken a sweat. She's getting some force behind the blows though… She's venting. I wonder who annoyed her this time! How does that woman make everything look so easy? She punches with her left hand then her right then follows it with a roundhouse quick which is perfectly executed. I stand and watch as she continues. The blows to the machine come thick and fast and don't waiver in force and I'm glad she has the patience of a saint because otherwise I'd be getting my butt kicked most days. Sam sneaks up behind me as I watch.

'You're staring.' He comments as he walks over to the weights.

'Morning to you too Sam.' I joke.

'Morning Sam. What you teasing G about now?' Melissa greets Sam after hearing my remark still focussing on her workout.

'Oh nothing…' Sam responds.

I jump on the exercise bike. Luckily for me Melissa doesn't press the question instead opting to go over to the bench press instead. She puts 90 straight on.

'Sam can you remember how much I benched yesterday?' Melissa asks Sam as she sits on the bench.

'Well day before yesterday was 100.'

'So today would be….' I see her work it out in her head. '110, 15 times, challenge day, thanks Sam.'

'You bench 100?' I stop and look towards her

'Yeah easy.' Sam chips in.

'Wow.' I whistle as Melissa as adds the extra weight. Sam grabs some dumbbells.

'See Mel takes care of herself…' Sam adds as I jump down from the bike and step over towards them.

'Sam don't start…' I grab my water bottle and take a drink.

'He's right…' comes the unstrained remark from Mel as she lifts the weights for the 3rd time.

'I'm not feeling the love today…' I joke as I lean against one of the machines as Mel and Sam continue to work out. I take another drink from my bottle with a smirk.

'Ah G… You know we love you really…' Melissa says teasingly as she starts her 7th.

'Speak for yourself.' Sam laughs.

…_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore…_

It's as she makes that comment that Granger saunters in and my mood immediately changes. I can handle Melissa and Sam teasing me but I can't handle the arrogant pig of a boss.

'Miss Createn a word please?'

'Give me a minute.' Mel answers him, the weight in the air, choosing to finish her set before Granger gets to have his word.

'Now Melissa.' Granger presses her.

Melissa's in trouble. He's getting shirty and she's fuelling it.

'You know they say patience is a virtue right Granger?' Is the comeback that he gets. _Good on her!_ I think to myself. 'You can always report me to Leon.'

'That's petty.' Granger comments as Melissa puts down the weight after the 10th lift.

'Like you demanding attention like a 5 year old?' Melissa ducks under the weight to sit up on the bench.

'You have a psych evaluation coming up… Make sure you go to it this time.' Granger snaps.

He turns and walks away and she makes faces behind his back and then rolls her eyes. Sam laughs as he puts the weights down he was lifting. Mel wasn't even trying… Mel ducks back under to finish her last 5 bench presses. Sam stands at the head of the bench watching and giving occasional advice. I sit on my knees. I love watching those two work out together they just seem to feed off each other and I get a reprieve from Sam. Sam decides to push down onto the bar as Melissa is halfway through transferring some of his weight onto the bar. With a little more effort Melissa is able to push it up and Sam immediately takes the weight off that he had been adding. He's clearly impressed.

'Nicely done Mels.' Comes the praise.

'Done.' She puts the weight down after the 15th press and sits up. 'You guys sparring today?'

'Whoa! Are you not done yet?' I put my hands up. 'How is she not done Sam…?'

Sam shrugs.

…_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore…_

I stand up.

'Go on then ,I'll spar with you.' I throw the towel off my shoulder on the floor and walk towards the ring. I take first swipe I know better than to let Melissa get in 1st blow, she immediately counters and backs off. She goes to take a swipe but I catch her arm and throw her to the ground. I pin her down using my weight but only enough to pin her down. I can feel her heart going wild, the adrenaline kicking in.

'Nicely done.' She admits. I look up at Sam who is smiling. He's reading this wrong. I'm distracted by Sam and Mel takes her chance, bringing her knee up and hitting me, causing me to topple and before I know it and one swift move the tables have been turned. I'm now the one who's pinned down.

…_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go…_

That will teach me for paying more attention to Sam… We stay like that for a few seconds, neither of us speaking, catching our breath. I'd call that a draw…


	21. For good

**For Good from Wicked. Callen loses it with a suspect when he makes remarks about Melissa but it's nothing compared to the wrath of Melissa. Callen's point of view.**

**Song link:** ** watch?v=CQJaZO2nfGg**

…_I'm limited._

_Just look at me._

_I'm limited._

_And just look at you._

_You can do all I couldn't do._

_Glinda..._

_So now it's up to you,_

_For both of us._

_Now it's up to you…_

I watch as Sam and Melissa interrogate our suspect. Melissa barged in as I pulled him to stand up by the collar. I left knowing that if I didn't I'd have probably punched the guy. Melissa has taught me the art of restraint well. He was making comments about our Mels. I wouldn't have been blamed if I had punched him but it wouldn't do any good.

'_She's hot.' 'Wouldn't mind being in a cell with her…'_ and other crude remarks. Melissa the one who brought his sorry butt in for questioning, I think he's got a soft spot for our Mels… As if she would ever go there…. The guys on a loser there even if he is innocent which I very much doubt.

…_I've heard it said,_

_That people come into our lives_

_For a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn._

_And we are lead to those_

_Who help us most to grow if we let them._

_And we help them in return._

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you…_

Granger is watching the interrogation from the head of the table, his expression unreadable, but he's interested to see how this goes. Sam is stood by the door and Melissa is sat opposite our suspect. I watch on the screen.

'So what did you do?' Melissa asks as she sits.

'No comment.' The guy leans forward. Melissa mimics his movement.

'No comment. I like no comments… makes me think there's a bit of a mystery to solve.' She smiles. She heard all his crude remarks and now she's playing him for a fool...

'Man of mystery I am agent...?'

'Oh please… Melissa to anyone who reckons they could survive in a cell with me.'

'Melissa…' Her name rolls of his tongue and sounds so wrong.

'So what did you do to annoy my colleague? He doesn't randomly grab people by the collar.'

'He was being an ass.'

'He does that. You get used to him…' I smile as I watch Melissa sit back in her chair and look towards Sam. She knows I'm watching this. Sam smiles back at her.

'He doesn't say much does he?' Our suspect points at Sam.

'Agent Hanna?' Melissa faces Sam feigning surprise and winks.

'I need a drink Melissa do you want one?' Sam asks. Melissa shakes her head as she faces the suspect. Our suspect nods as Sam takes his leave.

'Finally alone…' He comments. The way he says it makes my skin crawl why did Sam leave her alone with this sleezeball?

…_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun,_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood._

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better_

_But because I knew you._

_I have been changed for good…_

_It well may be_

_That we will never meet again_

_In this lifetime._

_So, let me say before we part:_

_So much of me_

_Is made of what I learned from you._

_You'll be with me_

_Like a handprint on my heart._

_And now whatever way our stories end_

_I know you'll have rewritten mine_

_By being my friend…_

Sam appears seconds later. Granger stands up. I turn to face him.

'Do you think that's wise Agent Hanna? Leaving Agent Createn alone with that guy…'

'She can handle it…' Sam answers him as he stands next to me. We watch as Melissa stands up and sits on the edge of the desk next to him on the screen. We both know she can more than handle him…

…_Like a ship blown from its mooring_

_By a wind off the sea._

_Like a seed dropped by a sky bird_

_In a distant wood._

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better_

_But because I knew you..._

_Because I knew you..._

_I have been changed for good…_

'So? Why did you get rid of Mr Silent and Broody?' The guys asks.

'I figure that Mr Silent and Broody would want to go check on Mr Ass.' I roll my eyes. How original.

'Oh so just looking out for colleagues ?' He's fishing but Mels is not giving the game away.

'Keep them happy I get an easier life…' Melissa shrugs as he leans in and brings his hands up from his lap. She grabs his arm and pulls him up so that his face is to the table and his arm behind his back.

'Where's the weapons?'

'Ow that hurts.'

'Weapons!'

'Warehouse on Worth street. It's known to the cops.' He caves in.

'See it wasn't so hard to make us all happy was it? By the way they're my partners not just colleagues…' She releases his arm and sits him back down before walking to the door. She disappears out of shot. The guy is in a stunned silence rubbing his wrist where she had hold of him. That's gonna bruise…

…_And just to clear the air_

_I ask forgiveness_

_For the things I've done,_

_You blamed me for._

_But then,_

_I guess,_

_We know there's blame to share_

_And none of it seems to matter anymore._

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_(Like a ship blown from its mooring)_

_As it passes a sun._

_(By a wind off the sea)_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_(Like a seed dropped by bird)_

_Halfway through the wood._

_(In the wood)_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better._

_I do believe I have been changed for the better._

_And because I knew you..._

_Because I knew you..._

'You get that?' She asks as she joins me and Sam by the screen. I smile.

'Oh we got every word,' I answer her with a smile before adding 'Nicely done.'

If I'd have known she would do that I wouldn't have had a go myself. No-one out here had been expecting that to go down the way it did… I could almost forgive her for calling me an ass… Sam is smiling.

'Sorry G for calling you an ass.'

'I'm sor…'

'Why are you Agent Createn he is?' Granger interrupts me as I try to apologise.

'Granger…' She warns him. 'Sam, Callen why don't you go get the weapons? Happy hunting! I'll read this guy his rights…'

Me and Sam both nod as we leave. _'Happy Hunting!' _She's starting to sound a little like Hetty but it kind of suits her. I put my hand on her shoulder as I pass. Why do I worry?

…_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed_

_For good…_


	22. Girls just wanna have fun

**Girls just wanna have fun by Cyndi Lauper. It's back to the 80's- 1983 in fact. A girls night out turns into a night at the emergency room for Melissa but it's not her that's injured… Rated M just in case. Melissa's point of view.**

**Song Link:** ** watch?v=PIb6AZdTr-A**

It's 10 past 4 when I finally arrive home. I throw my keys on the table, kick off my shoes and fall on to the couch, hugging a cushion. I'm so tired… I've just spent the night in the emergency room with some guy because Callen decided to punch him…He's not in the habit of randomly punching people, well not usually, and I realise I will need to ask him why he did. Of course, it's all Kensi and Nell's fault if they hadn't dragged me out on the 'pull' none of this would have happened! They drag me out then leave me alone… It was bound to lead to trouble! What happened to female solidarity?

…_I come home in the morning light_

_My mother says when you gonna live your life right_

_Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones_

_And girls they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have fun_

_The phone rings in the middle of the night_

_My father yells what you gonna do with your life_

_Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one_

_But girls they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have_

_That's all they really want _

_Some fun_

_When the working day is done_

_Girls - they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have fun…_

The whole plot started at 3 this, I mean yesterday, afternoon when Kensi persuaded me to go out for a 'few quiet drinks' after work with her and Nell. It had been a quiet day in work and I figured I could do with letting off some steam, Marco has been doing my head in. I hadn't needed much persuasion to let my hair down. So Nell picked me up from mine at 6:30 to head out. I'd chosen a simple yellow dress (which is now covered in blood) and a pair of shoes with a little heel. Kensi had been in her jeans and a shirt with a leather jacket and Nell was in a navy dress and red cardigan with leggings. Pretty much as soon as we arrived Kensi was being hit on and their agenda (Kensi and Nell's) became apparent. We sat in a booth for a while until Nell skipped out on us after 2 drinks. Kensi and I then moved to the bar but of course it was only a matter of time before Kensi bailed too. It was about an hour later when Kensi did. I was left alone at the bar and all was fine for around 15 minutes. I was happy finishing off my drink. Next thing I know I'm chatting to some guy. He seemed nice enough but he was visibly drunk. He's got his arm around my shoulders and I try to shrug him off…

'What's the matter honey?'

'Get off me please…'

…_Some boys take a beautiful girl_

_And hide her away from the rest of the world_

_I want to be the one to walk in the sun_

_Oh girls they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have _

_That's all they really want_

_Some fun_

_When the working day is done_

_Girls - they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have fun,_

_They want to have fun,_

_They want to have fun..._

What I didn't know was that Callen was there. Before I know it G has appeared out of nowhere and has grabbed the guy. Free to do so I stand up as there's a scuffle between G and the other guy. There's pushing and the drunk guy goes for a punch but G is quicker and punches him in the gut.

'Take it outside' The bartender shouts. I flash him my credentials.

'G!'

The other guy then tries again only to get punched in the face and then comes the blood. I look at the guy who's now on the floor. His nose is visibly broken from G's punch. I step between them and G turns away. I'm worried he's still worked up but at least he's slowly cooling down. I have no idea why G got involved or how he knew but all I do know is the guy is now bleeding and needs to go to the emergency room.

'You alright?' G asks me as I look over the injured guy. The bartender passes me a towel.

'I'm good.' I lie. Truth be told I'm shaken up. I've never seen G get so worked up. I help the guy onto a bar stool, getting blood on my dress in the process. G obviously hears the lie in my voice and simply wipes his mouth and puts his hands on his waist. The guy puts the towel to his nose and applies pressure holding his head back.

'I should get you arrested.' The guy spits.

'I'd get you arrested for assault on a federal agent.' Comes the gruff response from G.

'You're not helping G.' I reason. 'Right you… We are going to the emergency room to get you patched up.' I tell the guy in a tone of voice that tells both men that I mean business. G doesn't even argue as I grab my purse and lead the guy out.

By 3:30 and about 4 hours after arriving we are seen in the hospital and the guy is told that his nose has been broken in 2 places but it's a clean break and will heal on its own. His eyes are already black. He looks terrible but now he's sobered up. G has texted too many times to keep track of. I make a note to text him when I get home.

'I'm sorry.' He apologises as we walk out of the hospital. Ambulances come and go around us and so do other people.

'I'm sorry too.' I say as we stop. 'Are you going to be able to get home ok?'

'Yeah. I live a few blocks away... I can walk.'

'I'm sorry you ended up with a broken nose.'

'I deserved it but that guy can't half pack a punch… What is he to you anyway?' Comes the surprising response. I look down.

'He's my partner and I will sort it.'

'Partner?' The guy looks at me questioningly.

'I'm a federal agent and he is my colleague.'

'I think you mean a lot to him. No guy gets like that over a friend.' He says as he walks away leaving me in thought at the hospital entrance.

I call a taxi and get dropped off a few blocks from my house and walk the rest of the way. I'm glad to be home. Tonight's events have taken their toll. So much for a quiet few drinks…


	23. Right Here Waiting

**Sticking with the 80's! Right here waiting by Richard Marx 1989 from his Repeat Offender album. So I immediately thought Densi with this one! Kensi takes a trip to Hawaii without Deeks. Deeks point of view.**

**Song Link:** ** watch?v=S_E2EHVxNAE**

…_Ocean's apart day after day_

_And I slowly go insane_

_I hear your voice on the line_

_But it doesn't stop the pain_

_If I see you next to never_

_How can we say forever…_

Kensi is in Hawaii right now probably enjoying the sunshine and the surf and I'm stuck in the office with the rest of the team. I look over at the empty space between Callen and Melissa where Kensi should be sat. It's the same old routine but it doesn't feel the same without her here. Callen and Sam are laughing about something or other but I'm not interested. I just want my partner… Melissa looks at me. Her glances sympathetic as Sam speaks to her. The two other guys don't get it… But Melissa does.

'Melissa back me up…'

'Whoh I'm not getting involved! It's between you two…' Melissa puts her hands up.

'Mels…' Callen complains.

…_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you…_

I know she's only in Hawaii, at the other end of the phone, I can get hold of her if I wanted. Still I have the irrational fear that something bad will happen like it did with Afghanistan.

…_I took for granted, all the times_

_That I thought would last somehow_

_I hear the laughter, I taste the tears_

_But I can't get near you now_

_Oh, can't you see it baby_

_You've got me going crazy_

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_I wonder how we can survive_

_This romance_

_But in the end if I'm with you_

_I'll take the chance…_

It's irrational I know that. Kensi has friends in Hawaii… nothing is going to happen and I'm pretty sure Melissa is keeping Kensi in the loop too. Kensi has told me Mel has kept in touch and over the last few days Mel has mentioned how Kensi's time off is going.

'So did you hear from Kensi last night?' I ask Melissa.

'Yeah. Didn't you?' Melissa stands and walks over to sit on the arm of the couch next to my desk.

'Yes briefly.' I answer honestly.

'Only briefly? Kens couldn't get me off the phone quick enough to call you…' Melissa asks, teasingly towards the end. She's fishing for information.

'No her friend Steve was rushing her.'

'Oh Steve McGarrett, that trouble maker….' Melissa smiles 'She'll be home before you know it. Just hang in there…'

'I know…' I sigh.

'You know Steve?' Callen asks her as Sam and Callen face her in surprise, breaking out of their laughing fit.

'We've worked together,' Comes Melissa's lethargic response.

…_Oh, can't you see it baby_

_You've got me going crazy_

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you…_

'Hang in there Deeks, it's only two more days.' Melissa puts her hand on my shoulder before heading back to her desk. 'Enjoy the reprieve from dead arms…'

She's right, no dead arms has been nice, it's Melissa she's usually right. It's only two more days and I'll get to talk to her tonight on the phone… I've just got to make it through today.


	24. Mamma Mia I got you babe Another you

**So Karaoke…3 in 1! So I immediately thought team fanfic for this one… Tough case finished and a trip to a Karaoke bar for Callen and Co. Nell's point of view. Songs are Another you by Cascada (Melissa), Mamma Mia by Abba (Nell) and I got you babe by Sonny and Cher (Neric)**

**Song links:** **Mamma Mia: watch?v=unfzfe8f9NI**

**I got you Babe: watch?v=BERd61bDY7k**

**Another you : watch?v=90JB5DahCs8**

It's just what the team needed. We're all sat at a karaoke bar, all tipsy except maybe Melissa and Hetty. We're all sat around a table except Kensi and Deeks who are already dancing. I'm in the middle with Eric to my left and Melissa to the right. Sam is next to Eric and Hetty next to Sam. Callen is sat next to Melissa. We've all had at least 2 drinks each. I know Callen has already had 3 scotches. Eric has also had 3 but his has been beers not scotches. Kensi is on the tequila and Deeks is on the lager. I'm on pitchers. Melissa is being boring and sticking to lemonade. Sam and Hetty are chatting away. I think Sam is talking about Michelle and Tegan. Callen is laid back for once his arm around Melissa and the other on the back of the seat. Melissa is watching Kensi and Deeks dancing. They are both smiling and having a fab time. Eric has his arm around me.

'So Karaoke will be starting in half an hour so if you feel like it come and put your name down and have a bash!' comes over the tanoy. I immediately stand up. I love Karaoke! Hetty, Sam and Melissa all exchange glances.

'Hey Mels, you going for it?' I drunkenly ask Melissa.

'Are you?' She asks probably knowing my response before I do.

'Heck yeah!'

'Fine but don't blame me if I make a fool of myself…' She answers motioning for Callen to let her past as I manoeuvre past Sam, Eric and Hetty. We both put our name down for the karaoke and chose our songs. I chose Mamma Mia by ABBA! It's a classic karaoke song and then put me and Eric down to sing Sonny and Cher's I got you babe. Melissa doesn't tell me which song she picks. We walk to the bar and grab ourselves each another drink before re-joining the team. Hetty has gone by the time we get back. Before we know it it's time for us to sing. I'm up first and I know I probably sound terrible but it's fun and no-one really cares. Kensi, Eric and Deeks are dancing together in front of me. There's clapping from the team and a whistle from Callen. I drag Eric up as I finish as we are both up next. He's actually comfortable performing and after we're done we both sit back down at our table. More clapping minus the whistle. Melissa's name is called and she heads to the stage. Kensi and Deeks re-join us as the song starts. Sam stands to let them sit down before sitting back on the end. Melissa's chosen a ballad and not a song I'm familiar with.

…_So many times I was alone and couldn't sleep_

_You left me drowning in the tears of memory_

_And ever since you've gone, I found it hard to breathe_

'_Cause there was so much that your heart just couldn't see_

_A thousand wasted dreams rolling off my eyes_

_But time's been healing me and I say goodbye…._

'_Cause I can breathe again, dream again_

_I'll be on the road again_

_Like it used to be the other day_

_Now I feel free again, so innocent_

'_Cause someone makes me whole again for sure_

_I'll find another you_

_Could you imagine someone else is by my side?_

_I've been afraid he couldn't keep me from falling_

_My heart was always searching for a place to hide_

_Could not await the dawn to bring another day_

_You're not the only one so hear me when I say_

_The thoughts of you, they just fade away_

I look at Eric who's now sat in the middle next to Kensi and he looks down at me as the song continues. Melissa is really good although I knew she would be I've heard her singing before. Callen sits up next to me. He's heard her singing before too but I think he's still caught off guard. Kensi smirks. She and Eric have never heard Melissa sing in person.

'_Cause I can breathe again, dream again_

_I'll be on the road again_

_Like it used to be the other day_

_Now I feel free again, so innocent_

'_Cause someone makes me whole again for sure_

_I'll find another you_

_Sometimes I see you when I close my eyes_

_You're still a part of my life…_

_But I can breathe again, dream again_

_I'll be on the road again_

_Like it used to be the other day_

_Now I feel free again, so innocent_

'_Cause someone makes me whole again for sure_

_I'll find another you_

_I'll find another you_

Melissa's song finishes and we all clap at our table. She was just incredible! Sam, Kensi and Deeks are standing up. The whole room is in awe. Callen is clapping madly and I laugh. I've never seen Callen so enthusiastic about karaoke. Melissa darts back and Callen stands up to let her sit back down at the table.

'You are full of surprises…' He whispers rather loudly in her ear as she sits. It's nice to see Callen so happy. Usually he's uptight and quiet and reserved but tonight he's enjoying himself…


	25. Catch my breath

**Catch my breath by Kelly Clarkson. Melissa walks away from an argument with Granger over the way he treats Eric. The team find out that Melissa is Granger's goddaughter. Melissa's point of view.**

**Song link: watch?v=LS0zMzjAB9A&list=RDLS0zMzjAB9A**

Eric and Nell have just briefed me and the team on a new case. We have just finished when Granger walks in. We've already sorted out what's going to happen. Me, G and Sam are going to the crime scene while Kensi and Deeks break the news to the family while Eric and Nell look into the victim. Eric and Nell are both still stood by the big screen. The team are all around the table except Hetty who is sat in one of the chairs.

'Still not in big boy pants then Beale?' Granger remarks as he steps into Ops. I shake my head.

'No sir.' Eric looks down. Hetty and G are surprisingly quiet.

'Owen leave him alone.' I intervene putting myself between Owen and the intelligence analyst. Nell steps away to join Sam and G.

'You what?' Owen looks at me.

'I said leave Eric alone.' I explain folding my arms.

'Or what?' He asks.

'Apologise Granger!' I snap. 'You have no right to pick on Eric and you god damn know it so stop trying to be a macho man and apologise for Christ's sake.'

'Apologise!' He shouts at me. I know I shouldn't shout but I'm angry. Granger is undermining Eric again. Eric looks down. This has quickly escalated…

'No why should I?' I retort and the team all stand up a little straighter. G has a smirk on his face that I know Granger would love to wipe off. Deeks and Kensi look down as I scan the room. Hetty sits back in her chair amused.

'Agent Createn.'

'I will not apologise Assistant Director Granger until you apologise for being a complete arrogant, egotistical pig! Why don't you put that up your pipe and smoke it?! Sir.' I point at him and then glance at my partners, G smiles and Sam nods, Deeks seems impressed.

'Melissa Louise Createn.' He stares me down trying to save face. I can tell he thinks I'm stubborn, probably that sometimes I can be too much like my mother. That's what Hetty tells me anyway, I wish she would tell me more about her, I don't remember much... Stubborn and hard to reason with Hetty says she was…

'Oh no don't you dare look at me like that and how dare you use my full name. You command respect but you don't give it and you wonder why everyone here thinks you're a complete and utter ass.' I shake my head and take a step back and Hetty and the team try not to snigger. He can be so infuriating…I look at the man in front of me. I remember him being there for my first steps with Grandad, my christening (I was 4 at the time), my graduation… The perks he gets for being my godfather. It's not the same man…

'We need to talk away from your team.'

'Well what if I don't wish to speak alone with you.' I answer stubbornly gritting my teeth.

'Leave now all of you!' Granger orders the team. Eric and Nell both move to the doors. Kensi and Deeks join them. Sam and Callen stay where they were at the table with Hetty not moving either. I move to join my partners at the table.

'Now! I need to speak with Melissa… as her Godfather.' He surprises me with the last bit. G and Sam look surprised. I hadn't told them. They know Hetty is my godmother though. I can hear Deeks as he steps outside.

'She's his goddaughter? Wow didn't see that one coming.'

'Shut up Deeks.' Kensi replies punching him in the arm. It happens a lot! I look back at my partners who have not moved.

'You gonna be ok Mels?' Sam asks me and I give a quick nod as I join them at the table.

_I don't wanna be left behind_

_Distance was a friend of mine_

_Catching breath in a web of lies_

_I've spent most of my life_

_Riding waves, playing acrobat_

_Shadowboxing the other half_

_Learning how to react_

_I've spent most of my time_

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_

_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_

Callen puts his hand on my shoulder then leaves with Sam close behind him. I know none of them have positive feelings towards Owen. Hetty nods towards me.

'2 Minutes.' She remarks giving Granger a dirty look.

'Got it!' I nod back as Granger sink_s_ into Hetty's now vacant chair.

'Why do you undermine me?'

'Because sometimes you need to be undermined. I'm only doing what you do to Eric. It shouldn't matter what he wears to work… He is a damn fine intelligence analyst and he gets us results. He looks out for this team from here. I'm done turning the other cheek because you need to be told! I'm not afraid of you reporting me or worse.' I answer truthfully considering my words but speaking them with conviction.

_Now that you know, this is my life,_

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_

_I ain't got time for that_

_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,_

_It's all so simple now_

_Addicted to the love I found_

_Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud_

Granger looks away surprised at my answer as I lean back against the Ops table. I try to read his expression but it's cold. So I continue:

'I will always respect you as my boss but that does not mean I will stand by as you undermine my colleague. Eric and the team are all my friends. If you can't handle that then find another team to bother. Here I am just another agent, I am not your goddaughter…'

_Making time for the ones that count_

_I'll spend the rest of my time_

_Laughing hard with the windows down_

_Leaving footprints all over town_

_Keeping faith, karma comes around_

_I will spend the rest of my life_

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_

_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_

_Now that you know, this is my life,_

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_

_I ain't got time for that_

_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,_

_It's all so simple now_

_You helped me see_

_The beauty in everything_

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_

_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_

_Now that you know, this is my life,_

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_

_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_

_Now that you know, this is my life,_

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

Granger sighs before he stands up.

'Duly noted Agent Createn.'

'Good Assistant Director Granger. If you will excuse me my team has a case to solve.' I turn to leave and the doors hiss open to reveal Hetty and Callen standing by the balcony. They've just heard every word I can tell…

_Catch my breath_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_

_I ain't got time for that_

_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,_

_It's all so simple now_

_It's all so simple now_

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_

_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_

_Now that you know, this is my life,_

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_(Catch my breath)_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_

_I ain't got time for that_

_(Catch my breath)_

_Catch my breath (catch my breath), won't let them get me down,_

_It's all so simple now_


	26. So cold

**So cold- Ben Cocks ft. Nikisha Reyes Pile. Melissa's reaction when her ex turns up at Ops as their temporary Intelligence Analyst filling in for Eric who's in Washington. Melissa's point of view.**

**Song link: watch?v=M3qgC0pAiXk**

We are all sat in the bullpen when Nell whistles from the top of the stairs. It's usually Eric's method of getting our attention but he's in Washington at some forensic seminar with Abby. We all dive up the stairs to Ops after Nell whistles us up and then disappears from view. The others are quicker than me but Deeks waits for me with a smile. Sam and Callen are first into Ops with Kensi close behind and then me and Deeks the last two in. Sam and Callen have taken up their usual positions at the table. Kensi and Deeks are also by the table but I freeze by the doors. There's a strange smell in Ops today and it's familiar. Why do I know that smell?

'You coming in?' Nell jokes as she realises that I've stopped only a few steps into the room. The smell is bugging me. I can't place it…

'Yeah Nell.' I step into the room and stand between Deeks and Kensi leaning on the mission table. 'Please continue.'

'It's a shipment that's gone missing out of Pendleton. Driver injured.'

'Contents?' Callen asks quickly.

'C4.' Nell answers matter of factly.

'Not good.' Kensi comments.

'Big bang.' Deeks sighs.

'Great.' Sam adds.

Nell plays the video on the big screen. The car attacks the truck. Black Honda civic 5 door by looks of it no plates. Shots are fired and the 3 robbers get into the car and drive off with the C4.

'Myself and our interim Intelligence analyst Nick are running the usuals but nothing so far.'

'Getaway car had no registration plates and it seems like a pro job.' That voice is familiar. Nick turns around and I immediately stand up straight. He notices me too. Nick Griffiths my ex, cheater and sleezeball. That's what the smell is.

'Nick?' I manage to choke out. The team all look at me.

'Melissa?' He finally recognises me with fear in his eyes. This cannot be happening I haven't seen this guy in what 4 years? Last time I saw him was at a mutual friends birthday bash and that was awkward.

'Do you guys know each other?' Nell asks as Nick stands up getting out of Eric's seat. He's still the same, average build, 5"8 with brown hair and those hazel eyes I used to get lost in.

'Unfortunately,' Is all I answer as I walk towards the doors. I notice the others exchanging glances. 'Excuse me…'

I dive out of Ops and immediately G is behind me. I try to wrap my head around the fact that he's here in the mission where I work! I turn around to walk to the stairs and nearly bump into G.

'Whoh G! Stop sneaking up on me.' I shout without meaning to.

'Sorry. You going to have a word with Hetty?'

'No. Not right now.'

'Who is he?' Comes the dreaded question. I look at G trying to gauge how he's about to react.

'He's my ex Nick Griffiths, cheater, we were together for nearly a year. That was 5 years ago.'

_Oh, you can hear me cry_

_See my dreams all die_

_From where you're standing_

_On your own._

_It's so quiet here_

_And I feel so cold_

_This house no longer_

_Feels like home._

G simply nods and I lean against the railing. He stands next to me. He's not saying anything.

'Get back in there. Get all the facts, I'll be right back in. I just need a minute.'

I remember the night well. July 23rd 2010, the night I found out that he had cheated. It was raining and I saw him in her car. I can't remember her name now. They were kissing and my heart broke as I watch them kissing and him getting out of the car. We'd been talking about getting a place together up until that point. I was just coming home from school and he thought he'd covered his tracks. I packed his things and put them outside in the rain and I promised myself never again.

_Oh, when you told me you'd leave_

_I felt like I couldn't breathe_

_My aching body fell to the floor_

_Then I called you at home_

_You said that you weren't alone_

_I should've known better_

_Now it hurts much more._

_You caused my heart to bleed and_

_You still owe me a reason_

_I can't figure out why..._

_Why I'm alone and freezing_

_While you're in the bed that she's in_

_I'm just left alone to cry._

_Ohhh... Ohhh... Ehhhh... Ehhh..._

_Ohhh... Ohhh... Ehhhh... Ehhh..._

_Ohhh... Ohhh... Ehhhh... Ehhh..._

_Ohhh... Ohhh... Ehhhh... Ehhh..._

_You caused my heart to bleed and_

_You still owe me a reason_

_I can't figure out why..._

_You caused my heart to bleed and_

_You still owe me a reason_

_I can't figure out why..._

_Oh, you can hear me cry_

_See my dreams all die_

_From where you're standing_

_On your own._

_It's so quiet here_

_And I feel so cold_

_This house no longer_

_Feels like home._

I take a deep breath and walk back into Ops with G. Nell and Sam are formulating an action plan when we return. I simply stand next to Sam with my back towards Nick.

'G, Melissa and myself will take Pendleton. Deeks, Kens take the injured driver. Nell keep it up here keep us informed.'

**So what do you guys think? This one was really hard to write but inspired by an awesome song. Reviews welcomed.**


	27. I'm a believer

**I'm a believer by the Monkees. 1966. Deeks and Melissa discuss love on an Op and Kensi, Nell and the team hear it all. Deeks point of view.**

**Song link:** ** watch?v=XfuBREMXxts**

Melissa let me drive and now we're staking out this restaurant from the car while Callen and Sam watch from inside. We can see Callen and Sam in a booth in the window. Melissa joked she wanted a burger when we got here nearly an hour ago. It's usually me who cracks jokes like that. Kensi's back at Ops with Eric and Nell.

_I thought love was only true in fairytales_

_Meant for someone else but not for me_

_Love was out to get me_

_That's the way it seemed_

_Disappointment haunted all my dreams_

_Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer_

_Not a trace of doubt in my mind_

_I'm in love, I'm a believer_

_I couldn't leave her if I tried_

It's quiet in the car. There's not the usual banter between us. Melissa is looking out the window seemingly distracted. The radio is on in the background. The Monkees I'm a believer is on. Not heard this song in years and I doubt Melissa has ever heard it.

'So love? Only true in fairytales?' I ask breaking the silence between us struggling to start a conversation.

'Deeks?!' Nell reprimands me from Ops over comms. Melissa smiles as she thinks about my question. Sam looks out towards the car.

'What sort of question is that Deeks?' I hear Sam ask over comms.

'Mels just ignore him. I do.' Kensi adds from Ops over comms.

'What Deeks?' Melissa looks at me surprised. I notice Callen sat up straight in his seat behind her.

'Love, do you think it's only true in fairytales?' I ask again. 'Are fairytales even true?'

'Probably not but maybe they were based on truth a long time ago. Fairytales are just stories Deeks.'

'Maybe you're right.' I smile and look forward. Melissa faces me.

'Love. It's a matter of perception. I don't believe in love at first sight and all that romanticised stuff in books but love for family and friends definitely. But that's not what you're asking… What about you?' Melissa points at me smirking. There's no way she wasn't going to ask me the same question.

'So theoretically yes?' I reply dodging her question.

'Yes and no depends on your context are you talking all that rubbish of hearts skipping a beat and undying love, Romeo and Juliet or real stuff like the ups and the downs of a real relationship? Like you and Kensi, Sam and Michelle, Eric and Nell? First bit no second bit yes. It's overcoming challenges together, and forming a bond that can't be broken. Knowing a person inside and out and trusting them completely. That is love.'

_I thought love was more or less a givin' thing_

_Seems the more I gave the less I got_

_What's the use in trying?_

_All you get is pain_

_When I needed sunshine I got rain_

_Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer_

_Not a trace of doubt in my mind_

_I'm in love, I'm a believer_

_I couldn't leave her if I tried_

_Love was out to get me_

_Now that's the way it seemed_

_Disappointment haunted all my dreams_

'Wow!' I whistle as she finishes.

'What?' She punches me in the arm jokingly and smiles.

'That was the answer off the top of your head?' I laugh.

I think about Kensi and ask myself the same question. Is love exactly what Mel just described to me and the team? I think she may be right but I'll never admit that.

_Oh then I saw her face, now I'm a believer_

_Not a trace of doubt in my mind_

_I'm in love, I'm a believer_

_I couldn't leave her if I tried_

_Yes I saw her face, now I'm a believer_

_Not a trace of doubt in my mind_

_Said I'm a believer, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_(I'm a believer)_

_(I'm a believer)_

_Said I'm a believer, yeah_

_(I'm a believer)_

_Said I'm a believer, yeah_

_(I'm a believer)_

I think I do believe in true love and that's what I have with Kensi. I agree with Melissa.

**Originally thought Densi when I heard the song but then thought of how much fun I could have if Deeks and Melissa discussed the concept of love with an audience. Please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing?**


	28. Gives you hell

**Gives you hell by Glee , 2010, originally sung by the All American rejects. Callen and Melissa visit Janvier in prison. Nate's point of view.**

**Song Link: watch?v=VFFrcJM0lAI**

The door crashes shut behind us as the prison guards lock us in but Callen and Melissa don't jump. I wish Hetty hadn't asked me to come. Melissa could easily handle this by herself. They've done this a few times before whereas this is my first time. We've already been patted down and all the relevant checks completed. Melissa has a chess board in her hands. Melissa keeps glancing at her partner, then looking forwardagain before checking in with me.

'You ok there Nate?'

'Can we just get this over with?' Callen complains.

'You were the one who wanted to come.' Melissa answers him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He doesn't shrug it off which is progress for someone who doesn't like to be touched. The tone in her voice tells me she worried but Callen seems unaware. His walls have come up and he's detached himself from the situation removing all signs of emotion from his face. The inside doors open and Callen immediately steps inside. I've read the files on Marcel Janvier. According to them Marcel Janvier is a sociopath with no regard for any life and not even for his own apparently. The same Marcel Janvier who is sat at a prison table with glee etched in his face as Callen walks in followed by myself and Melissa. I stay close to the door but Melissa takes up position next to Callen in a chair. He barely glances at her as she sits.

_I wake up every evening_

_With a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place._

_And you're still probably working_

_At a 9 to 5 pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence love?_

_And where's that shiny car?_

_Did it ever get you far?_

_You never seem so tense, love_

_I never seen you fall so hard_

_Do you know where you are?_

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

'Agent Callen. What an unexpected pleasure.' Janvier drawls. 'And you brought company.'

Janvier has noticed me and Melissa. Callen sits down in front of him.

'You wanted to see me. They are irrelevant.' Callen simply answers. His voice is cold and Melissa doesn't react. 'You said you had information.'

'In exchange for a game.' Janvier answers.

'No way.' Callen shakes his head. Melissa looks at him and then to Janvier.

'What did you have in mind Janvier?'

'How about a game of chess?' Janvier nods at the chess board in her hands.

'I bought a board why not? You can take black I'll take white.' Melissa nods as Callen once again shakes his head in disbelief. I didn't know Melissa played chess.

'You'll play?' Janvier asks her sceptically as she sets up the board in front of them.

'Good versus evil. White versus black…If you talk as we play. If you're any good I'll give you a second game.'

'Deal.'

'No deal. Mels you're playing into his hands.' Callen objects looking at Melissa. Melissa sits up and looks at the board.

'Your move Agent Createn. Ladies first,' Janvier motions to the set up the game. Melissa moves her king pawn 2 spaces to E4. Janvier quickly moves his bishop pawn to F5. Melissa takes his pawn and Janvier retaliates by moving his knight pawn 2 spaces to G5. Janvier looks at Melissa as do I. I don't understand her game. The usual start is to move a pawn not the king.

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well_

_(Treats you well)_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

Melissa looks and then moves her queen diagonally to H5. It's a checkmate and only in 3 moves. Janvier sits back in his chair. He hadn't stood a chance. He smiles.

'Well played Agent Createn,' Janvier nods approval.

'Why thank you… How about a second game? If I beat you without capturing you tell us anything we want to know. Up the stakes a bit, if you win I will tell you something.'

'Melissa! No.'

'Not your choice Callen. What do you say Janvier you game?'

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Yeah. Where did it all go wrong?_

_But the list goes on and on_

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well_

_(Treats you well)_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see_

_What you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories_

_They're no good to me_

_And here's all your lies_

_You can look me in the eyes_

_With the sad, sad look_

_That you wear so well_

Melissa resets the board. Callen stands up and moves next to me. He's concerned as am I. Can Melissa beat him without capturing a single piece? She managed it in 3 moves just a second ago but that was with capturing pieces. Janvier is a great player. Melissa moves her queen pawn to D3. Janvier looks at the board and then moves his bishop pawn to F6. Melissa moves her king pawn to E4 without a second thought. I can tell Janvier is trying to work out her game. Good luck with that Janvier I'm a chess player and she's outplaying me right now! He purses his lips before moving his knight pawn to G5. Melissa moves her queen to H5 and once again it's game, set and match to Melissa. Game over in three moves. Janvier has lost. Callen walks back to the table.

'So this information… Start at the beginning Janvier.' Melissa smirks as Callen rejoins her at the table. It's Melissa who this time ignores her partner as he sits back down. Instead she throws a relaxed smile in my direction and I nod.

'You heard my partner Janvier. A deals a deal.' Callen prompts.

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well_

_(Treats you well)_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_(hope it gives you hell)_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_(hope it gives you hell)_

_When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell_

_(you'll never tell)_

_Then you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell_

_(gives you hell)_

_When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell_

_(give you hell)_

_You can sing along I hope that he will treat you well_

**_So I know Janvier beat the team in the series so I figured someone had to beat Janvier in a game. I also figured give myself a challenge by writing from Nate's point of view and writing for Janvier. Reviews welcomed :)_**


	29. If I were a boy

**If I were a boy by Beyonce from her I am… Sasha fierce album released in 2008. Hetty is in Washington, Kensi is in Hawaii and Nell is visiting her parents. Melissa is left alone with the guys of OSP including a visiting Nate and Director Vance. Melissa gets some stick for turning up in the same clothes two days in a row. Melissa's point of view.**

**Song link: watch?v=AWpsOqh8q0M**

I'm running late! It would be the day I know the Director is visiting and I probably will have to sort the guys out before his arrival with Hetty away and Nell visiting her parents. I ended up over Drew's as he and Amber had an argument last night but ended up falling asleep on the couch. I haven't been home and I have no time to go home and get changed before work. Walk of shame it is. My jeans and shirt are going to get a second day's wear. I'm sure I got spare clothes in my locker but I'd better check into the bullpen first. God knows what I'm going to find!

_If I were a boy_

_Even just for a day_

_I'd roll outta bed in the morning_

_And throw on what I wanted and go_

_Drink beer with the guys_

_And chase after girls_

_I'd kick it with who I wanted_

_And I'd never get confronted for it._

_'Cause they'd stick up for me._

I arrive in work to find that the Director is in Ops earlier than expected. Granger points at me as I enter and rush into the bullpen. The three men inside all look at me in disbelief. I hit the top of my leg against the desk and fight the urge to curse. Deeks looks almost amused.

'Oh for Pity's sake.' I shout as my desk jams in a half opened position. I only fixed it yesterday!

'Um morning to you too Mels.' Deeks comments as I punch the drawer out of frustration.

'Morning Deeks.' I sigh as G and Sam exchange worried glances.

'Aren't you in the same clothes as yesterday?' Deeks finally brings it up.

'Yes…'

'Why?'

'Because I didn't go home.'

'You stayed out all night?' Deeks jaw drops dramatically.

_If I were a boy_

_I think I could understand_

_How it feels to love a girl_

_I swear I'd be a better man._

_I'd listen to her_

_'Cause I know how it hurts_

_When you lose the one you wanted_

_'Cause he's taken you for granted_

_And everything you had got destroyed_

_If I were a boy_

_I would turn off my phone_

_Tell everyone it's broken_

_So they'd think that I was sleepin' alone_

_I'd put myself first_

_And make the rules as I go_

_'Cause I know that she'd be faithful_

_Waitin' for me to come home (to come home)_

I put my head in my hands. I knew this was gonna happen… Now all I feel is frustration.

'Comedian. Yes I stayed out all night. It is allowed Deeks.'

'Did I say it wasn't?' Deeks argues putting his hands up.

'You implied that it wasn't.' I look up at him. G and Sam are suspiciously quiet which is slightly worrying.

'Deeks cut her some slack.' Sam finally speaks. 'I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for Melissa staying out all night.'

'One I'm not going to share.' I answer him as I stand up after finally reaching my limit. 'I need a drink.'

'Saying stuff like that will wreck your good girl rep.'

'Really don't care Deeks.'

_If I were a boy_

_I think I could understand_

_How it feels to love a girl_

_I swear I'd be a better man._

_I'd listen to her_

_'Cause I know how it hurts_

_When you lose the one you wanted (wanted)_

_'Cause he's taken you for granted (granted)_

_And everything you had got destroyed_

_It's a little too late for you to come back_

_Say it's just a mistake_

_Think I'd forgive you like that_

_If you thought I would wait for you_

_You thought wrong_

_But you're just a boy_

_You don't understand_

_Yeah, you don't understand, oh_

_How it feels to love a girl someday_

_You wish you were a better man_

_You don't listen to her_

_You don't care how it hurts_

_Until you lose the one you wanted_

_'Cause you've taken her for granted_

_And everything you had got destroyed_

_But you're just a boy_


	30. Don't walk away

**Don't walk away by Miley Cyrus. When a suspect gets away Granger vents his anger towards the team. Melissa and Callen V Granger. Sam's point of view.**

**Song link:** ** watch?v=6uOelSRxtx8**

Granger walks up to us as we enter Ops. He's not happy… The suspect got away and now I fear he's looking for a fall guy. Kensi dived in when Deeks got into trouble and Melissa gave chase seconds later but the suspect disappeared as quickly as he appeared. Nell and Eric are currently trying to find him again using CCTV and Kaleidoscope.

'What the hell happened?!' Granger fumes. Melissa folds her arms.

'He got away.' G sarcastically replies. I can tell he's in no mood for Granger's mind games.

'What he said.' Deeks adds passing the assistant director and moving towards his desk. Kensi is right behind him.

'It's not good enough.' Granger presses

'If you think you can do any better…' G mutters under his breath.

'What was that Agent Callen?'

'I said if you think you can do any better…' G says louder this time. I look down as Granger looks at me.

_I've been_

_Runnin'_

_In circles all day long_

_I'm out_

_Of breath_

_But I'm still goin' strong_

_I'm gonna get you yeah_

_No matter what they say_

_You think I'm losin'_

_But I always get my way_

'I probably could.'

'I tell you what Sir you go out there and do what we do with the information we got and then say that.' Melissa points to the door catching Granger off guard. He stands up a little straighter. I look at G who tries not to smirk. I wondered when Mels was gonna jump in.

'Agent Createn. How nice of you to join in.' Granger rolls his eyes.

'Don't start Owen. I could quite easily wipe the floor with you right now. We were not given the appropriate information from you so don't you try pinning your failings on us!'

'Agent Createn watch your attitude!' Granger snaps.

'That I will not Assistant Director Granger. You are in the wrong here, now own up to it and stop trying to find a fall guy because unfortunately the blame is firmly on your shoulders. If you had given us the adequate information on the case we would have the suspect in custody right now. You want to blame anyone, blame your lack of communication.'

'You know I do believe Agent Createn is right sir.' G agrees as Melissa moves to the bullpen entrance and he's right behind her. Granger goes to walk away.

_(Hey)_

_Don't walk away when I'm talkin' to you_

_This ain't no time for your bad attitude_

_Don't gimme_

_That face_

_When you know I'm really down for the chase_

_'cause my heart's already in it_

_And I'm never gonna quit it_

_When you finally gonna get it_

_Don't walk away_

_(When I'm talkin' to you)_

_You act_

_Act like_

_That I don't have a clue_

_You think_

_You know it all_

_But I'm so onto you_

_You think you've figured out_

_Just how to win this game_

_I'm on your tracks yeah_

_I know every move you make_

_(Hey)_

_Don't walk away when I'm talkin' to you_

_This ain't no time for your bad attitude_

_Don't gimme_

_That face_

_When you know I'm really down for the chase_

_'cause my heart's already in it_

_And I'm never gonna quit it_

_When you finally gonna get it_

_Don't walk away_

_(When I'm talkin' to you)_

_I won't give up just like that_

_I'm gonna make you mine_

_If it takes everything I have_

Granger bumps into me as he passes and heads for the exit as Melissa and G go to their respective desks. Deeks and Kensi look suitably impressed by the showdown they have just witnessed as I enter the bullpen myself.

'Do you think he's going to go to the Director?' Kensi asks.

'No,' Comes the confident response from Melissa. 'He knows he's in the wrong.'

'Are we going to have to tread carefully?' Deeks jokes.

'You can. I'm not.' Melissa shrugs.

'Thanks for backing me up Mels.' Callen thanks her.

'You're welcome G. We're a team we stick together.'

'You'll be going for my job next…' G jokes.

'You can keep your job G… Can't really see me being a team leader.'

'I'd follow you anywhere.' G comments.

'Me too.' I nod

'Me three.' Kensi adds.

'I'm there.' Deeks finishes the round of unanimous support for Mels.

'Thanks guys. Means a lot.' She smiles.

_Don't walk away when I'm talkin' to you_

_This ain't no time for your bad attitude_

_Don't gimme_

_That face_

_When you know I'm really down for the chase_

_'cause my heart's already in it_

_And I'm never gonna quit it_

_When you finally gonna get it_

_Don't walk away_

_(When I'm talkin' to you)_

_(Don't walk away when I'm talkin' to you)_

_When I'm talkin' to you_

_(This ain't no time for your bad attitude)_

_Yeah_

_Don't gimme_

_That face_

_When you know I'm really down for the chase_

_'cause my heart's already in it_

_And I'm never gonna quit it_

_When you finally gonna get it_

_Don't walk away_


	31. Impossible dream

**Impossible dream from Man of LaMancha. 'Part of it speaks to team and Kensi could be the unreachable star' Prompt from Hoosier65, I accept the challenge. Let's see how this goes. Deeks point of view. Densi.**

**Song link: watch?v=YGzqbEeVWhs**

Thank god for the weekend! We've just finished a long case and now we're finally able to go home. Kensi and Melissa are laughing at their desk. Sam high-tailed it out of here as soon as his paperwork was done but I'm much slower at it than the rest of the team are. Melissa finished ages ago and her and Kensi are on about some film I think… Callen is sat just finishing his report.

'Mels? What you still doing here, you're done, why aren't you escaping?' I tease.

'Because I'm waiting for Kensi so we can head up to Camp Lejeune for the weekend.'

'You two are heading on a road trip together without moi?' I point at the pair as I ask. Callen glances in our partners direction but doesn't speak.

'Well yeah Deeks… I've seen where Mels grew up so she is coming with me to see where I did.'

'Where was my invite?' I think out loud. Both women laugh and Kensi winks. I'm wondering why Kensi invited Melissa not me. Surely I have a right to see where she grew up now that we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend?

'Maybe next time Deeks…'

Our phones all go off at the same time. Morse code I recognise the beeps which means it can only be one person and he's up in Ops. Eric! We've got a case…

'New case guys change of plans.' Kensi deciphers before standing up.

'There goes our road trip' Melissa comments.

'Until next weekend.' Kensi replies.

'Can I come?' I ask as I follow the two women out to the stairs and up towards Ops. Callen places a sympathetic hand on my shoulder as he passes.

_To dream the impossible dream_

_To fight the unbeatable foe_

_To bear with unbearable sorrow_

_To run where the brave dare not go_

_To right the unrightable wrong_

_To love pure and chaste from afar_

_To try when your arms are too weary_

_To reach the unreachable star_

I want to learn all I can about Kensi Marie Blye. I want to know all I can about her past, focus on the present and be a permanent fixture in her future. I don't ever want to lose her. I think she's the one…

_This is my quest_

_To follow that star_

_No matter how hopeless_

_No matter how far_

_To fight for the right_

_Without question or pause_

_To be willing to march into Hell_

_For a heavenly cause_

_And I know if I'll only be true_

_To this glorious quest_

_That my heart will lie peaceful and calm_

_When I'm laid to my rest_

_And the world will be better for this_

_That one man, scorned and covered with scars_

_Still strove with his last ounce of courage_

_To reach the unreachable star_

'We'll meet you up there' Kensi stops halfway up the stairs and reaching for my arm. Melissa bounds away and I look to Kensi in question. Melissa then stops at the top of the stairs and Callen quickly joins her.

'No kissing lovebirds.' Callen warns as he points in mine and Kensi's direction before giving Melissa a smile and walking away towards Ops.

'As if they would G.' Melissa defends.

'We'll be right there.' I answer them still looking to Kensi.

'You won't have long. I won't be able to keep Hetty off your backs for long if at all.' Melissa smiles as she disappears into Ops.

'So about Camp Lejeune?' Kensi starts awkwardly

'I get it you don't want me to come.' I answer reluctantly shuffling my feet and looking down.

'I do… that's the point. I need to get my bearings with us being boyfriend/girlfriend and I think a weekend away with Mels might just give me that.' Kensi explains.

'Ok… But next time it's gonna be me and you Fern.'

'Deal.' Kensi hugs me and then pulls me to Ops. That's a deal I'm willing to make…


	32. I am woman

**I am Woman (hear me roar) 'would have been great playing in background of sparing scene!' Prompt from Hoosier65. Hetty trains with Callen, Sam and Melissa one morning. Sam's point of view.**

**Song link: watch?v=Zu4xpDuf84A**

Melissa is in the gym when G and I arrive. I don't know why I'm surprised. It's been the same story all week. Hetty's down here this morning though on the exercise bike peddling away. Both women being here is usually a sign that Granger is around. G smiles as he notices our partner near the punch bag. She's using the skip rope as we enter. She's doing her usual routine. It is now time for to start her first drill on the punch bag. Moving around the punch bag she freely works on a "jab, cross" combination, throwing the jab then retracting it, once retracted she throws the cross. Her blows are strong, clean and have major force behind them. Her right foot is closest to the punch bag so she uses her right hand for the jab then her left for the cross. After a few minutes (3, I check my watch) she adds the hook and does this for another 3 minutes. The bag is still swinging as she takes a minute and grabs her water bottle before doing blasts. She aims her punches at what would be the four corners of her opponent (high left side, low left side, high right side, low right side with hooks and straights. I'm impressed. She sure knows how to work the punch bag. Her blasts last another 3 minutes before she calls it quits.

_I am woman, hear me roar_

_In numbers too big to ignore_

_And I know too much to go back an' pretend_

_'cause I've heard it all before_

_And I've been down there on the floor_

_No one's ever gonna keep me down again_

_Oh yes I am wise_

_But it's wisdom born of pain_

_Yes, I've paid the price_

_But look how much I gained_

_If I have to, I can do anything_

_I am strong (strong)_

_I am invincible (invincible)_

_I am woman_

'What did that punch bag do to you?' I joke as she steps away from the punch bag.

'Morning Sam. Morning G.' She nods in our direction.

'I think the better question would be who has annoyed her Mr Hanna…' Hetty comments as she steps down from the exercise bike. Hetty throws a towel towards Melissa who catches it with ease as G steps towards the bench press.

'Good workout Miss Createn. Maybe you could use a few of those moves on Owen for me? Save me the hassle.' Hetty praises.

'You got it Hetty.' Melissa nods as Hetty walks to the exit. I will never get how those two get on so well. Mind you it might help the fact that Hetty is her godmother. Granger suddenly stopped using the term 'fairy godmother' after Mels arrived. We didn't put 2 and 2 together until Melissa admitted the truth and then it seemed so obvious.

_You can bend but never break me_

_'cause it only serves to make me_

_More determined to achieve my final goal_

_And I come back even stronger_

_Not a novice any longer_

_'cause you've deepened the conviction in my soul_

_Oh yes I am wise_

_But it's wisdom born of pain_

_Yes, I've paid the price_

_But look how much I gained_

_If I have to, I can do anything_

_I am strong (strong)_

_I am invincible (invincible)_

_I am woman_

_I am woman watch me grow_

_See me standing toe to toe_

_As I spread my lovin' arms across the land_

_But I'm still an embryo_

_With a long long way to go_

_Until I make my brother understand_

_Oh yes I am wise_

_But it's wisdom born of pain_

_Yes, I've paid the price_

_But look how much I gained_

_If I have to I can face anything_

_I am strong (strong)_

_I am invincible (invincible)_

Melissa wanders over to where G is benching. She spots for him from the top of the bench and I watch them for a few minutes before starting with some push-ups. G is pushing himself and Melissa knows it. He always seems to after watching her workout. I think he feels like he needs to keep up.

'Whoh G!' Melissa grabs the weight to stop it crushing him as he loses his grip and the weight falls fast. I'm surprised by her speed. I barely have to time to register Melissa managing to catch the weight before it hits G and she quickly places it on the rests and moves to the right side of the bench. I rush over from doing push-ups. G punches the bench to his left near to where Melissa has now moved to and Melissa takes a step back.

'Sorry.' G apologises as he notices Melissa's reaction. He's kicking himself.

'Hey it's ok.' Melissa soothes.

'It's not ok!' G snaps and Melissa places a hand on his arm. He shrugs it off immediately and Melissa simply walks away. She shrugs as she passes me, she knows it's best to walk away, leaving G and I to talk. The look in her eyes tells me she's worried, that she tried, begging me to try. Her face is sombre as she leaves. G watches her as she leaves without a word.

_I am woman_

_Oh, I am woman_

_I am invincible_

_I am strong_

_I am woman_

_I am invincible_

_I am strong_

_I am woman_

'Shoot…' G curses as she leaves. He's leaning on his arms against his knees.

'She's tough. She knows you didn't mean it.' I attempt to reason with him and he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. I step in front of him blocking his view of the exit.

'Why do I do it Sam? Why do I always push her away when she tries to help?' He points in the direction that Melissa just left.

'Only you can answer that G…'

'I need to go talk to her…' G stands up and I quickly put my hands on his shoulders to stop him. 'Sam let go, I need to go apologise.'

'You can just let her get her head together first. You scared her, I saw it in her eyes as she left G. She didn't know what to do to help you. She's not invincible, she has feelings.'

'I'm aware of that Sam…'

'Good. 'Cause she's my partner too and I have no qualms about telling you when you're getting out of line.' I warn him with a smile letting go of him and he nods.

'I know.'


	33. Walk Away Renee

**Walk away Renee by the Four tops. Song prompt from Hoosier65. Callen and Melissa argue over his reaction to finding out she is Granger's goddaughter. Callen's point of view.**

**Song link:** ** watch?v=hWUJGPBmiLE**

_And when I see the sign that points one way_

_The lot we used to pass by every day_

_Just walk away, Renée_

_You won't see me follow you back home_

_The empty sidewalks on my block are not the same_

_You're not to blame_

Today I found out that my partner is actually the bosses Goddaughter. The woman I have come to trust, to rely on has kept that hidden from me and Sam. Our job is dangerous and it helps if we know all the relevant facts. There's been a few cases where she has been paired with or working with him in Ops and they have not told us.

She came onto the balcony to join myself and Hetty. We'd just heard every word of their conversation. My head was and still is reeling from the revelation. I feel betrayed.

'Are you alright Miss Createn?' Hetty asked her as she moved to stand next to me.

'Hunky Dory Hetty.' Melissa answered looking at me and I looked away.

'Very well.' Hetty replied walking away, leaving Melissa and I alone.

'When were you going to tell us? Were you ever gonna tell us?' I spat. I was angry at the time.

'Of course I was going to tell you and Sam. Why wouldn't I?'

'You hid a valuable fact from your partners!'

'I haven't hidden anything.' She snapped at me as I called her out on it and faced her. 'I will tell you what I told him in there. Eric, you and the rest of the team are all my friends. If he can't handle that I told him to find another team to bother because here I am just another agent, I am not his goddaughter…'

'But you are his goddaughter!' I shouted back, more forcefully than we both seemed to expect.

'Yes outside work Callen. Being his goddaughter does not change anything between me, you and Sam. I am still the same woman you have got to know over the last few months.'

'I beg to differ.'

'Then we have nothing else to say do we Agent Callen?' She walked away leaving me to stand alone. I watched as she walked into the bullpen and grabbed her bag and quickly left. Sam and the others seemed surprised as she did and Sam looks to me as she left.

_From deep inside the tears_

_I'm forced to cry_

_From deep inside the pain_

_That I chose to hide_

_Just walk away, Renée_

_You won't see me follow you back home_

_Now as the rain burns down upon my weary eyes_

_For me it cries_

_Just walk away, Renée_

_You won't see me follow you back home_

_Now as the rain burns down upon my weary eyes_

_For me it cries_

_Your name and mine inside_

_A heart on a wall_

_Still finds a way to haunt me_

_Though they're so small_

_Just walk away, Renée_

_You won't see me follow you back home_

_The empty sidewalks on my block are not the same_

_You're not to blame_

Now I've taken it all in I realise that Melissa was right. She is still the same woman I've come to trust with my life. I just wish she had told us… It wouldn't have seemed like such a big deal if she had.


	34. YMCA

**YMCA by the village people. Prompt from Hoosier65. Callen and co take on the iconic costumes for a Halloween party. Callen as the cowboy, Deeks as the biker, Melissa as the soldier, Kensi as the policeman with Sam as the construction worker complete with hard hat. Eric as the indian and Nell as a sailor. Melissa's point of view.**

**Song link:** ** watch?v=gAAzxdBkAdM**

It's nearly home time and the whole team are in the bullpen including Eric and Nell. Tonight is the Halloween party. Fancy dress.

'Ok so what's everyone going as tonight?' I ask as I pack my bag. I'm first to finish up the reports as usual. I stand up and throw my bag over my shoulder and the team look up from their reports.

'It's 80's theme.' Nell answers from her seat on the couch next to Eric.

'As in like Village people 80's?' I clarify.

'The very same,' Eric answers me with a smile.

'We could all go as the Village people!' Deeks enthuses.

'I'm up for that! I say we do it, anyone who doesn't puts $10 into the drinks fund?' I challenge looking around at my teammates.

'I'm in.' Eric pipes in.

'Me too.' Nell agrees.

'I'm game.' Sam nods.

'Callen? Kensi? Deeks?' I sound like a teacher calling out to a class.

'Oh I'm so there as the biker.' Deeks smiles and I high five him.

'Ok… I get to be the cop though.' Kensi shrugs.

'Cowboy.' G agrees.

'Village person or donation to the drinks fund it is then. See you guys later.' I confirm as I leave the bullpen.

'Is it me or is Melissa too excitable for this?' Eric comments looking at Nell.

'Give her a break.' G comes to my defence as I move from earshot with a smile.

Nell picks me up at 6:30 and we head straight there. Eric is already in the car. He's dressed as an Indian (I figured he would to get out of wearing pants) and Nell is dressed as a sailor. They are safe from putting a donation into the drinks fund. I get into the back. I'm dressed as a soldier. I'm in a World War 2 soldiers costume, khaki green, the shirt and long skirt with a pair of shoes with a little heel complete with the hat.

'The soldier… Nice choice Melissa. Suits you.' Eric comments as I get into the car.

'Thank you Eric.'

Nell pulls off and we arrive at the karaoke bar a few minutes later. Last time we were here me, Nell and Eric ended up singing. There was dancing too mostly Eric, Kensi and Deeks. Deeks is already there in his leathers and with the trademark bikers hat from the YMCA video completing the costume. He's safe from a donation too. He already has a drink. There's 80's music playing in the background. Is this toy soldiers by Martika?

'Indian. Sailor. Soldier.' Deeks looks at us and guesses our character. We all nod in turn and sit down at the table. 'You're in uniform Mels.'

I go to get a drink leaving Eric, Deeks and Nell start to chat away. I look towards the exit for the rest of the team. Sam is next to arrive and immediately joins me at the bar. He's in jeans and a pale blue shirt when he arrives and has a white builder's hat in his hand. It shouldn't surprise me that he's come as the construction worker. He does like to build things!

'You guys went all out!' He compliments us as he stands next to me. 'Although Deeks looks like Deeks still.'

'Hey he tried.' I defend. We walk back to the table with drinks in our hands. I sit between Sam and Nell.

'True. Do you reckon Callen has dressed up?' Sam asks us.

'Nah!' Deeks scoffs. 99 Red balloons. I know this song!

I notice G approaching and motion for Sam to let me up. Sam does and I shuffle past him. G stops as I manage to get past Sam. He's taking in what I'm wearing as I take in his costume. The same Jeans, ascot and the Stetson he wore for Tegan's birthday party. I forgot he still had the Stetson that I lent him. He's got the sheriff badge this time and he tips his hat towards me. I courtesy as a joke.

'Hey, Soldier.' He greets me and puts his arm over my shoulder.

'Howdy.' I lead him to the table and Deeks looks at the pair of us.

'Callen your arms on Mels shoulder.'

'So?' G answers him with a smile.

'Nothing.' Deeks bottles it when I look at him and motion for him not to answer. I can already smell alcohol on G's breath. To my relief Kensi appears in the doorway and Deeks gets distracted. Kensi looks great in her costume and so all of us have dressed up but now there's no money in the drinks fund. Deeks walks over to her and they chat away from us for a few minutes.

'You singing tonight?' Callen asks me, leaning in close as he finishes his mojito.

'Don't think so.' I shout to be heard over the music and he nods.

'You should…'

'What would I sing?' I smile. He seems determined to get me to sing again.

'How about YMCA?'

'You gonna sing with me?' I tease him.

'Actually I will!' He answers shouting. Sam, Eric and Nell look at him.

'You will what?' Eric asks.

'Sing YMCA with Mels Bells.'

He's definitely drunk, he's calling me pet names. I don't know how many he had before coming out but his walls are falling so I'm guessing a few!

'We're up for it too right Eric?' Nell looks pleadingly at Eric and Eric relents and agrees with a nod.

'Up for what?' Deeks asks as he sits and then pulls Kensi to sit on his lap.

'Singing YMCA with Mels and Callen on the karaoke.' Sam fills Deeks in.

'Room for two more?' Kensi asks knowing Deeks will want in on the action.

'You joining in Sam?' Kensi looks to the big guy who rolls his eyes.

'Team Karaoke!' Nell squeals excitedly.

'I'll go put our names down.' I offer, standing up and then after doing so grab another drink. Another pint of lemonade, someone has to stay sober to get everyone home, before looking back to our table. Everyone is enjoying themselves. G glances in my direction and smiles. It's not often he does. Sam notices it too. Our names are called after everyone else has another drink. G is still on the mojitos, Kensi is on the tequila, Eric is on shots and Nell is on the pitchers. Sam has had water. We all make our way up to the stage. The music starts and I brace myself. I've never heard anyone but Eric and Nell sing and I don't know how bad this is gonna get… I should have had a drink.

_Young man, there's no need to feel down._

_I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground._

_I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town_

_There's no need to be unhappy._

_Young man, there's a place you can go._

_I said, young man, when you're short on your dough._

_You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find_

_Many ways to have a good time._

_It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A._

_It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A._

_They have everything for you men to enjoy,_

_You can hang out with all the boys ..._

Kensi, Nell, Eric and Deeks all do the motions as they sing and I fight the urge to laugh. They are enjoying this way too much!

_It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A._

_It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A._

_You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal,_

_You can do whatever you feel..._

_Young man, are you listening to me?_

_I said, young man, what do you want to be?_

_I said, young man, you can make real your dreams._

_But you got to know this one thing!_

The song continues and Sam stands behind me, trying to hide from our crazy friends who are really enjoying singing. I dread to think what stories I will have to tell on Monday.

_No man does it all by himself._

_I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf,_

_And just go there, to the Y.M.C.A._

_I'm sure they can help you today._

_It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A._

_It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A._

_They have everything for you men to enjoy,_

_You can hang out with all the boys..._

_It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A._

_It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A._

_You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal,_

_You can do whatever you feel ..._

By the next verse it's only me and Callen singing as the other lose track of where we are.

_Young man, I was once in your shoes._

_I said, I was down and out with the blues._

_I felt no man cared if I were alive._

_I felt the whole world was so jive ..._

I stop and let Callen continue on by himself. I want to savour the fact he's singing in public alone.

_That's when someone came up to me,_

_And said, young man, take a walk up the street._

_There's a place there called the Y.M.C.A._

_They can start you back on your way._

The others finally realise where we are on the song and we're all singing again.

_It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A._

_It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A._

_They have everything for you men to enjoy,_

_You can hang out with all the boys..._

_Y.M.C.A...you'll find it at the Y.M.C.A._

_Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down._

_Young man, young man, get yourself off the ground._

_Y.M.C.A...you'll find it at the Y.M.C.A._

_Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down._

_Young man, young man, get yourself off the ground._

_Y.M.C.A...just go to the Y.M.C.A._

_Young man, young man, are you listening to me?_

_Young man, young man, what do you wanna be?_

Callen puts his arm around my waist as the song finishes and hugs me. It takes me by surprise. Sam immediately steps down from the stage as Nell drags Kensi down and Eric with his hands on Deeks shoulders pushes Deeks to the stage steps.

Monday and the stories are going to be so much fun. Only me and Sam will have any recollection at this rate. I don't know if that's good or bad!


	35. I don't want to be

**I don't want to be by Gavin DeGraw, known as the theme song to a little show called One Tree Hill. Artist prompt from my friend Naomi. Callen/Sam/Melissa- A chat on the beach sees Callen reflect on who he is and he has become within the partnership and the team. Callen's point of view.**

**Song link:** ** watch?v=8gFCW3PHBws**

We arrive at Venice beach as the sun sets over the horizon. I look across the beach and spot Melissa in her usual thinking spot. I don't know how I knew she would be here but I did. I immediately get out of the challenger and Sam follows suit. I notice as we walk towards her that Melissa is scanning the horizon with her sky blue eyes and the way the sunlight reflects off her blonde hair like the sunlight does off a phone screen. She's let her hair down since she left the office. She sits hugging her knees.

'May we join you?' Sam asks as we reach her.

'It's a free country Sam.' She answers not looking towards us.

I sit to her right as Sam moves to sit down to her left. Sam lets himself fall onto the soft sand without a word. It's been a long day.

'It's been a long day. What are you thinking about Mels?' Sam comments.

'Just, the girl I used to be before everything, before you guys.'

'Why?' I finally speak.

'Just something the suspect said. It's been going round in my head all day. I used to be like her.'

'Yes but you chose to become a good guy.'

'I chose the life where everyone gets hurt and a good day is a day of Deeks terrible jokes and paperwork. No shooting, no fighting, just us.'

'You're questioning your choice.' I reply simply.

'No, I just wonder if there should be more to life than chasing down bad guys. There used to be… Back when normality seemed to exist.'

'A wise woman once told me that there's no such thing as normal. I do believe her godmother taught her that.'

…_I don't need to be anything other_

_Than a prison guard's son_

_I don't need to be anything other_

_Than a specialist's son_

_I don't have to be anyone other_

_Than the birth of two souls in one_

_Part of where I'm going, is knowing where I'm coming from_

_I don't want to be_

_Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately_

_All I have to do_

_Is think of me and I have peace of mind_

_I'm tired of looking 'round rooms_

_Wondering what I've got to do_

_Or who I'm supposed to be_

_I don't want to be anything other than me…_

I put my arm around her as I realise what Melissa is trying to say. A good day is one of banter between the team where the worst thing that happens is someone gets a paper cut (Deeks) and we all get stitches from laughing at him. She's right. Worst day someone ends up in hospital after chasing down a bad guy or nearly being blown up. We work in an environment full of liars and imposters where telling a lie must come like a second nature, where a lie can be deadly and everything can change in the blink of an eye.

…_I'm surrounded by liars everywhere I turn_

_I'm surrounded by imposters everywhere I turn_

_I'm surrounded by identity crisis everywhere I turn_

_Am I the only one who noticed?_

_I can't be the only one who's learned!..._

Sometimes it's easy to question why you do your job and sometimes you can lose yourself while doing it. I know I do sometimes and each time it gets harder to come back. I'm lucky I have my partners who always seem to know how to respond even when I snap at them. They know who they are, where they are from and they know that I don't and make allowances. Recently I've known who I am, I'm G Callen, their best friend, their partner, their ally. I'm the guy who would run into a gunfight to help them (as they would for me), give advice as they want it, brush them down as they get back up and compliment them on a job well done. I'm the guy who will always be a bit of a lone wolf but I also know where I belong. I'm the leader of this pack and it's a pretty good feeling to know that Sam, Melissa and the team are not going anywhere. I feel at home…

…_I don't want to be_

_Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately_

_All I have to do_

_Is think of me and I have peace of mind_

_I'm tired of looking 'round rooms_

_Wondering what I've got to do_

_Or who I'm supposed to be_

_I don't want to be anything other than me_

_Can I have everyone's attention please?_

_If you're not like this and that, you're gonna have to leave_

_I came from the mountain_

_The crust of creation_

_My whole situation-made from clay to stone_

_And now I'm telling everybody_

_I don't want to be_

_Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately_

_All I have to do_

_Is think of me and I have peace of mind_

_I'm tired of looking 'round rooms_

_Wondering what I've got to do_

_Or who I'm supposed to be_

_I don't want to be anything other than me_

_I don't want to be_

_I don't want to be_

_I don't want to be_

_I don't want to be…_


	36. Blink

**Blink by Cascada. Team night out sees Melissa reflect on being the baby of the team and Callen dances. Drunk Callen. Melissa's point of view.**

**Song Link:** ** watch?v=lDzsO0oC3-M**

I yawn. It's late. I should be in bed. I'm off to Boston to testify on an old case tomorrow evening. We're at some popular club and the drinks have been flowing all night but I don't want to miss a second. I know I'm supposed to be young and resilient but even the best needs to sleep… except maybe Hetty but she's a force of nature so nothing is for certain when it comes Hetty. Oh and maybe Callen! I'm the baby of the team although Nell is only 29 (7 years older than myself). I need to stay awake… someone is going to have to get the drunk members of the team home and as I'm the sober one it seems the responsibility will fall on me. Aren't I supposed to be the wild young one? When did I become the responsible one?

…_I don't want to blink, I can't close my eyes_

_These are the best years of our lives_

_I don't wanna sleep while I'm alive_

_I don't wanna miss a thing tonight_

_For once in my life I realized_

_What I've been given, in an instant_

_I don't need this to end to understand_

_That I'm gonna miss it, gonna miss it_

_I can't believe how the minutes keep passing us by_

_Better live my life_

_Here in the moment just own it and don't think twice_

_Let's go…_

I look over at the dance floor. Eric, Nell, Kensi, Deeks and Nate are all dancing. Is Nate smiling? Eric and Nell make up a trio with Nate. The pair are dancing and Nate dances to the side and I feel sorry for him and internally debate whether to go dance with him or not. I know the team are all drunk and probably won't remember but do I really want to make a fool of myself? None of us are born dancers. Eric and Nell can keep to a beat and Kensi can at times. Deeks and Nate dad dance though. Nate is tense and has no sense of rhythm. Sam looks ready to doze off but Callen insists on talking or rather shouting (it's really loud in here) to him. I look to Kensi and Deeks who are both laughing and smiling as they dance. Oh to hell with it, no-one will remember if I dance with Nate! The argument to dance with Nate wins out. It's probably against my better judgement that I walk over and start to dance with Nate and grab his hand stopping them flailing and pulling him into beat with the music. He smiles as we fall into the music and the rest of the group greet me. I hug the girls in turn and then get one from Deeks as we all dance. I look over to Sam and Callen. Callen has been quiet tonight…

…_I don't want to blink, I can't close my eyes_

_These are the best years of our lives_

_I don't wanna to sleep while I'm alive_

_I don't wanna miss a thing tonight_

_I don't wanna blink, blink,_

_I don't wanna blink, blink_

_I don't wanna blink_

_No, I don't wanna blink_

_There used to be a time when I was blind_

_I had no vision, wouldn't listen_

_Now every heartbeat is tellin' me_

_That I'm on a mission to make a difference_

_I can't believe how the seconds keep passing us by_

_Better live my life_

_Here in the moment just own it and don't think twice_

_Let's go_

_I don't want to blink, I can't close my eyes_

_These are the best years of our lives_

_I don't wanna to sleep while I'm alive_

_I don't wanna miss a thing tonight_

_I don't wanna blink, blink,_

_I don't wanna blink, blink_

_I don't wanna blink_

_No, I don't wanna blink…_

Callen looks at me with a look in his eye I've never seen before. There's something new in the look as he stands up leaving Sam at our table and joins us with a smile. Now we've got three dad dancers. I gotta give it to him he's trying to dance on beat but it's just not happening and his balance is going fast with every drink. I know he's had at least 3! Callen falls towards me and I catch him before he falls to the floor. His hand rests on the top of my arm casually for support as I look at him. He attempts a smile.

'Sit down. You're drunk.' I shout.

'I want to dance.'

'G please. You'll injure yourself.' I answer worried that he'll do just that.

'No I won't!' G shouts back like a temperamental child as his hand falls away as he sulks. He's such a man child when he's drunk.

…_Can't stop, won't stop_

_Give me some more_

_So many things that I wanna explore_

_Years ahead, more, we were put in for_

_Now I now_

_Let's go_

_I don't want to blink, I can't close my eyes_

_These are the best years of our lives_

_I don't wanna to sleep while I'm alive_

_I don't wanna miss a thing tonight_

_I don't wanna blink, blink,_

_I don't wanna blink, blink_

_I don't wanna blink_

_No, I don't wanna blink…_

An hour later and I've herded the team into a minibus that Hetty has provided. There's been more dad dancing and G hasn't spoken to me since his outburst on the dance floor. First stop is Sam's, I've called Michelle and let her know we're on the way. Nell and Eric are giggling in the back row. Nate is looking out the window from the front row. Kensi is falling asleep with her head on Deeks shoulder on the seats opposite me. Callen is sat in the row in front of me and Sam sits opposite him. We reach Sam's and Michelle meets us as we arrive and ushers Sam indoors with a quick thanks.

'Don't tell Mishy… Drunk.' Sam whispers as Michelle helps him inside.

Next it's to Nell's and Eric ever the gentleman escorts Nell to her door and receives a kiss on his cheek for his troubles before getting back into the minibus. Eric's house is the next drop off with both Eric and Nate getting out. Both are wobbly on their feet and I watch as the two men get inside after a few attempts of putting the key in the lock. Deeks place is next and yet another double drop off. I walk them inside, opening the door for Deeks as he carries Kensi inside before adding my goodbyes and walking back to the minibus. Now there's only two people left and G stays silent. I tell the driver G's address and then alert G when we arrive. He's ignoring me and doesn't look at me as he gets out of the minibus. I watch from the minibuses side door. He manages to get to his bottom step before he trips and I rush over to sit him down. There's no way I'm leaving him alone in his house tonight. I dart back to the minibus and pay the driver, grabbing my bag from my seat before re-joining Callen who hasn't moved from where I sat him. I support some of his weight as I grab his key from his jeans back pocket to let us in.

'That's naughty.' He slurs scandalously as I do.

'Do you want to sleep out here?' I answer sounding like a parent to a child.

'No.'

'Well then…' I answer putting the key into the lock and pushing the door open. I turn the living room light on and G grunts as his eyes adjust to the light. I lead him straight to his bedroom and sit him down on his bed without switching on the light and return to the living room to lock the front door. G is lying down on his bed looking up at his ceiling, almost falling asleep when I return. I take off his shoes and he doesn't respond and I pull the covers over him. He lets me which surprises me and so I decide to walk to the living room and head for the kitchen to pour some water and grab some aspirins. I return to G's bedroom with water and some aspirins for the morning and place them on the chair for when he wakes up. He's going to have one major hangover! He's already asleep when I arrive back. I smile. He looks so vulnerable, like a child. I've never seen him so vulnerable and I realise it's the first time I've been in his bedroom. It's neutral and there's only a bed and the kitchen chair. It shouldn't surprise me it's so minimalistic that's Callen in a nutshell. I shut the door and leave it ajar and walk down the small corridor to the living room, switching off the light and sinking into the living room chair, pulling my feet under me and resting my head against my arm and I attempt to fall asleep… I'm at G's house at night! How did that happen?


	37. Everytime you go away

**Everytime you go away by Paul Young released in 1985. Sam and the team take drastic action when Melissa and Callen argue by locking them in interrogation together over in the boatshed. Poor Eric is stuck in the middle as they realise he's and Sam are the only other people in the boatshed. Eric's point of view.**

**Song link: watch?v=hUKBuAkr4Lg**

Nell sent me and Melissa over to the boatshed nearly twenty minutes ago and there's no sign of who we were supposed to meet. I'd have rather come over with Nell but Nell said she was unable to leave Ops under Hetty and Grangers authority. Melissa is nice enough but I'd much rather be partnered up with Nell.

'Where is this guy?' I ask out loud.

'Don't know. Go give Nell a call.' Melissa answers me from her seat by the interrogation table and motioning towards the door. I leave and shut the door behind me and head to the main room of the boatshed and bring up the feed to Ops. Nell immediately answers.

'Hey where is this guy?'

'He's on his way.' Nell immediately answers and I can tell something is up.

'Nell…' I coax.

'Ok… It's Callen. They need to talk but they are being too stubborn.' Her resolve breaks quicker than I expected it to. That was easy!

'Oh.' I take a step back. I don't like where this is all going. Sam and Callen appear seconds later and I shut down the feed quickly.

'He in there?' Callen points to the door.

I can only nod as Sam glares at me, daring me to say no. Callen immediately walks into the first interrogation room with Sam close behind. I fetch the feed up as Sam shuts the door behind Callen and locks it.

'Melissa?' Callen observes as the lock audibly locks.

'G. Did they just lock us in?'

Callen tries the door on the screen as Sam joins me. He has a smirk on his face as he sits on the edge of the desk and watches the feed.

'Yep.' Callen answers as he tries the door.

'Great…' Melissa moans and shakes her head.

'All I needed.' Callen responds.

Melissa stands up and moves to the end of the room, her phone in her hand, attempting to get a signal. Nell must be jamming their phones however as Melissa puts her phone on the table after a few attempts of making a call. Callen is also trying as he sits on the interrogators side of the table.

'Nell must be jamming our phones.' Melissa comments looking at Callen as he also places his phone onto the table. Nell appears on my screen from Ops as I watch.

'So far… so good.' She observes and I spot Kensi and Deeks in the background. They've just sauntered into Ops. I should have known they would be in on the plan too. I'm always the last to know…

_Hey_

_If we can't solve any problems_

_And why do we lose so many tears?_

_Oh_

_So you go again when the leading man appears._

_Always the same theme_

_Can't you see_

_We've got ev'rything going on and on and on._

_Ev'ry time you go away you take a piece of me with you._

_Ev'ry time you go away you take a piece of me with you._

Melissa sits opposite him after a few moments on the screen and Sam sits up a little next to me.

'How long are you going to keep them in there?'

'As long as it takes for my partners to sort it out,' Comes the response from the big guy.

'Aren't you afraid they'll kill each other?' I look back at the two agents on the screen.

'Nope.'

Melissa folds her arms and places them on the desk and then rests her head on them. Callen sits back. There's an awkward silence throughout the boatshed. I was expecting shouting by now. I'm surprised, it's Callen who breaks the silence, usually he's the last one to break a silence.

'How long do you think they'll keep us here?' Callen asks making conversation.

Melissa looks at him and then up at the camera she knows we'll be watching from.

'Hey Eric ask Sam how long he plans on keeping us here? He is the mastermind behind this right?'

I laugh and both sit up on the screen. I think I just answered their question from out here. They heard me.

'We'll take that as a yes…' Melissa nods at the camera.

'Eric let us out here.' Callen shouts at me, his tone threatening although no threats are actually being made.

His default mode is threats whereas Melissa's is compromise.I feel dread as I take in his words and stand up. Melissa walks towards the door on screen. Callen watches her intrigued as she tries a different approach.

'Eric let us out please.' Melissa asks nicely.

'Don't even think about it Beale.' Sam warns me as I look down, veer towards the door, look back up and then reluctantly but immediately re-join him. Melissa scares me but right now the biggest threat to my safety would be Sam. Melissa, I can explain my actions to later.

'I can't.' I shout.

'I understand.' Melissa responds with. I feel horrible now. She's being nice and understanding and there's me not helping her.

'I'm sorry!'

'It's ok Eric. I know you're in an awkward position.' Melissa sinks to the floor with her back against the door. 'We're both to blame for this you know?'

'How am I to blame?' Callen immediately sits up straighter unamused by Melissa's remark.

'Well if you weren't so pig-headed and stubborn and I wasn't so defensive and stubborn they wouldn't have resorted to locking us in here.'

The feed from Ops becomes a babble of 'She's right' with a few nods for good measure as they watch the same feed as I do. Callen stands up and then sits next to her at the door.

'I know why you said those things… Why you treat me the way you do. I understand it G.' Melissa shuffles awkwardly.

'How can you when I don't even understand it?' Callen answers looking at her.

_Go on and go free_

_Maybe you're too close to see._

_I can feel your body move_

_Does it mean that much to me._

_I can't go on singing the same theme_

_'cause can't you see_

_We've got ev'rything_

_Baby_

_Even though you know:_

_Ev'ry time you go away you take a piece of me with you._

_Ev'ry time you go away you take a piece of me with you._

_Can't go on singing the same theme_

_'cause baby_

_Can't you see_

_We've got ev'rything going on and on and on._

_Ev'ry time you go away you take a piece of me with you._

_Ev'ry time you go away you take a piece of me with you._

_Ev'ry time you go away you take a piece of me with you._

_Ev'ry time_

_Ev'ry time you go away - but I don't care -_

_You take a piece of me with you. Ev'ry time you go away -_

_Ev'ry time you go away - don't leave me all alone_

_And breakin' up a piece of me. Ey'ry time you go away._

'Wait you don't even know?'

'All I know is that you confuse me and I lash out with words and my actions without valid reason. I shouldn't and I know that but you are so stubborn and determined it makes me worse. I'm sorry.'

'I'm sorry too.' Melissa apologises and I look to Sam. He's stood up and is moving towards the door to unlock it.

'I was wrong.' Callen states as Sam unlocks the door. They both look up as they hear the lock click. Callen stands up and offers her a hand. 'I apologise and promise I will never say anything like that again. I just hope you can forgive me.'

Melissa takes his hand and stands up. I breathe a sigh of relief.

'Of course I can forgive you, I gotta work with you haven't I?' Melissa jokes as they step out of the interrogation room and into my view. Sam is stood next to me and I dive behind him scared of how Melissa and Callen will react when they realise I'm still here. They are still holding hands.

'Thanks guys.' Callen nods in our direction as he releases Melissa's hand and she immediately steps over towards me and Sam. Sam steps out of her way and I'm left to fend for myself. She surprises me as she hugs me and then looks at the feed to Ops. I hug her back grateful she isn't attempting to kill me right now. I notice Sam and Callen smile from the doorway to the boatshed as they note the look of sheer terror leave my face and be replaced by a smile.

'Enjoy the show did you?' Melissa remarks to those in Ops.


	38. Bad boy

**Bad boy by Cascada. Melissa bumps into Nick at a bar and sends an SOS to Callen. Callen and her end up having a cover kiss to get him off her back. Tie into So cold and Love you out loud (next chapter!). Rated M. Melissa's point of view.**

**Song link: watch?v=KDM769MXx60**

'Hey.' A voice behind me greets. I don't register who it is until I turn. This is my local so I figure it's someone I know probably Cole the barman.

'Hi.' I turn around to greet the man behind the voice and my breath catches when I face Nick. He's smiling and straight away I want to wipe it off his face. Why is he bothering me again?! Why can't he leave me alone? Of all the bars he could go to he chose this one… My local. My usual.

'Want a refill?' Nick points at my glass, leaning against the bar.

'No thank you.' I answer turning on the barstool, slipping my left hand in my pocket, the pocket with my mobile in.

'Offer's there.'

'Why don't you sling your hook and leave me be?' I point towards the door with my right hand.

'Now don't be like that…' Nick moans and I ease my phone out of my pocket carefully and slowly.

'I mean it Nick.' I snap, losing patience.

'No you don't. We both know you still have feelings for me.'

'Don't tell me what I mean Nick.' His ego has inflated since we were going out. He's really trying my patience and I'm really struggling to resist the urge to punch him. He's such a sleezeball! What did I ever see in him? I get my messages up and put in Callen's name and 'SOS. Murder in mind.' as the message and quickly send it. I'm so glad I learned to text without looking. I just hope Callen gets here soon or the morgue will have one extra on the body count in the morning. Nick is still talking and smirking. I pretend to listen all the while biding my time until Callen rescues me from him. Usually I don't use the term rescue when it comes to Callen, he's simply the backup.

_Remember the feelings, remember the day_

_My stone heart was breaking_

_My love ran away_

_This moment I knew I would be someone else_

_My love turned around and I fell_

_ Be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you again_

_No I don't need you again_

_You once made this promise_

_To stay by my side_

_But after some time you just pushed me aside_

_You never thought that a girl could be strong_

_Now I'll show you how to go on_

I check my phone sneakily a few minutes in and find a text from Eric. I open it aware that G has probably asked Eric for my location. _'Callen on his way.'_

'_Great! Thanks x' _I type back discreetly careful that Nick doesn't notice and slip my phone back in my pocket and taking a sip of my nearly empty drink.

'You sure you don't want a refill?'

'No she doesn't.' I turn when I hear G's voice and breathe a sigh of relief. Nick also turns and is visibly surprised to see Callen stood behind us. Thank god!

'Oh hi Callen.' Nick answers awkwardly.

'You bothering her?' G asks or rather states. I try not to seem awkward as he puts his arm around my waist. What is he up to?

'No. Just making conversation.'

'He bugging you baby?' Callen moves in closer and Nick stands up a little straighter. Callen just called me baby, what is he playing at? I try to read the look in his eye. Nick looks gobsmacked. That took the smirk off his face…

'Not so much now you are here… Where've you been I waited for you?' I pout for effect and Callen pulls me to stand up forcefully, I fall towards him and I place my hand on his chest to stop myself falling into him. He pretends to be unaware of Nick's presence still. Nick looks over the bar.

'Traffic baby I'm sorry. You know I'd much rather have been here sooner than with Sam complaining about the traffic.' Callen's hand snakes down my back as he speaks. I take a step back trying not to shiver.

'Really?' I pretend to not believe him and he responds by pulling me closer. I try to pull away only to be pinned between the stool and Callen.

'Really.' Callen answers and his right hand pulls my face towards his. Now I'm seriously wondering what the hell G is playing at! Within seconds his lips are on mine and I'm trying to push G away in surprise. His grip is firm though and I'm left with two choices, fight my way out or embrace this plan of G's. There's people around! What is his plan? Why is he kissing me? He is still kissing me and I shut my eyes letting my hand snake to the back of his neck in attempt to make the kiss look real. Is this what I'm meant to do if someone kisses me, it's new to me. I've only ever kissed Nick. I hate this! He's my partner I've got to work with him… G tilts his head to his right his lips exploring mine and I feel him try to pull me even closer and my hand moves back to his shoulder catching the collar of his shirt, cool and soft. His hand is still holding my head and he finally pulls away, catching his breath which feels warm on my cheek.

_Be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you again_

_No I don't need you again_

My hand immediately moves to my cheek as G pulls away watching me with curiosity in his eyes.

'Shall we get out of here?' He grabs my hand and leads me out of the bar without waiting for an answer.


	39. Love you out loud

**Love you out loud by Meatloaf from his Couldn't have said it better album from 2003. Set in the aftermath of Bad boy. Rated M. Callen's point of view.**

**Song Link: watch?v=WyddGdMgMyg**

_I sit in my living room thinking of you_

_And the feelings I fear are coming true_

_And everything about you is wrong I know it_

_But I still taste you on my tongue_

_And I still breathe you in my lungs_

_And I wish I could stop breaking down_

_Wish I could love you out loud_

_Wish I could love you out loud_

_But I'll just keep it to myself_

_Wish I could hear how it sounds_

_To be with you and no one else_

_Don't make a sound_

_Don't tell a soul_

I can't stop thinking about the kiss, how easily it came although it was only a cover kiss to get that sleezeball away from Melissa. I knew his game as soon as I arrived and it made me mad. Melissa deserves so much better….

'He bugging you baby?' I asked immediately moving in closer to Melissa and Nick stood up a little straighter. I just called her baby, why? Where did that come from? I try to read the look in his eye. Nick looks suitably gobsmacked as does Melissa. The poor woman probably hasn't got a clue what's going on but at least it took the smirk off Nick's face…

'Not so much now you are here… Where've you been I waited for you?' Melissa pouted for effect going with the forming plan in my head and I pulled her to stand up forcefully but gently enough not to hurt her. She fell towards me and placed her hand on my chest to stop herself falling into me. We pretended to be unaware of Nick's presence still or at least I did I noticed her quick glances in his direction. Nick looks over the bar awkwardly as Melissa and I stand.

'Traffic baby I'm sorry. You know I'd much rather have been here sooner than with Sam complaining about the traffic.' I let my hand snake down her back as I spoke. I felt her take a step back trying not to shiver as my hand travelled down her back.

'Really?' She pretended to not believe me and I responded by pulling her closer. She tried to pull away a look of shock in her eyes as she realised she was pinned between the stool and me. I felt terrible but if the plan was going to work and get Nick off her case it was now or never. I would have to kiss her, make him think she was unavailable.

'Really.' I answered her using my right hand to pull her face towards mine. I really hope she'll forgive me for what I did next. Within seconds my lips are on hers and she's trying to push me away in surprise. My grip is firm though and I give her no choice, fight her way out or embrace this plan. There's people around! I really hope she doesn't slap me when this is over! How did I come up with this plan? I'm still kissing her and I've shut my eyes letting my hand snake to the small of her back in attempt to make the kiss look real. God this feels good but I should hate this! She's my partner, I've got to work with her… I tilt my head to my right my lips exploring hers and I taste strawberry's. Strawberry's really? And her lips are so soft… I can feel her let me try to pull her even closer and her hand moves to my shoulder catching the collar of my shirt. I finally pull away, catching my breath, hers feels warm on my cheek as I look into her sky blue eyes. Her hand immediately moved to her cheek as I pulled away, she's watching me with curiosity in her eyes. She probably like me at the time had no clue as to what had just happened.

'Shall we get out of here?' I asked placing my hand in hers and leading her out of the bar without waiting for an answer, leaving behind an embarrassed Nick.

Of course after we left came the dreaded conversation about what had just happened.

'What the hell?!' she snaps as she reaches the car.

'Look I'm sorry.'

'You… You…' she attempts getting into the car. I get into the driver's side.

'I kissed you I know. I was there.'

'Why? Why couldn't you just say we had a case or something?' She attempts and I fight the urge not to laugh at how embarrassed she is right now. She can't even look at me. Think I scarred her for life.

'Sorry, first plan I came up with.' I answered with the truth, looking forward and putting my seatbelt on. I pull off and Melissa puts her seatbelt on. It would be then that Eric calls me and I motion for Melissa to answer my phone.

'Callen's phone.' She answers placing it on speaker and putting it down in the console before looking out of the window.

'What's up Eric?'

'Was just wondering how the rescue mission was going?' Eric questioned

'He isn't dead.' I joked with a smile. 'We're all good here.'

Happy with our answers Eric bid his goodbyes and I drove Melissa home without another word being uttered until the '_Thank you.' _as she stepped out of the car. I drove home replaying the whole sorry situation in my head. Nick has a lot to answer for. I haven't slept and I know Melissa and I really need to talk about what happened but she's ignoring my calls.

…_It's 7:00am and I just want to call you_

_And tell you I'm falling in love_

_But, there's somebody else inside these four walls_

_If she smells you on my skin_

_I can't let her know where I've been_

_I wish I could be with you now_

_Wish I could love you out loud_

_Wish I could love you out loud_

_But I'll just keep it to myself_

_Wish I could hear how it sounds_

_To be with you and no one else_

_Wish I could love you out loud_

_Because I'm under your spell_

_Wish I could tell the whole world_

_But I'll just keep it to myself_

_Don't make a sound_

_Don't tell a soul_

_Don't tell them anything_

_And I won't let you go_

_Don't say a word_

_Don't tell a soul_

_And I shiver at the thought of you_

_I can't believe that you love me too_

_And we quiver when we touch_

_I can't believe I love you so much_

_And I hate it when you walk away_

_I know we can't go on this way_

_But there's magic when we touch_

_I can't believe I love you so much_

_Wish I could love you out loud_

_Wish I could hear how it sounds_

_Wish I could love you out loud_

_Wish I could hear how it sounds_

_Wish I could love you out loud_

_But I'll just keep it to myself_

_Wish I could hear how it sounds_

_To be with you and no one else_

_Wish I could love you out loud_

_Because I'm under your spell_

_Wish I could tell the whole world_

_But I'll just keep it to myself_

_Don't make a sound_

_Don't tell a soul_

_Don't tell them anything_

_And I won't let you go_

I wish I could just tell her that it meant nothing but I'm sure that would be a lie. I enjoyed kissing her which surprises me, she's my friend, my partner. Partners don't randomly kiss each other! Maybe Sam's matchmaking has been working because I'm sure I used to distance myself from Melissa…

_Wish I could love you out loud_

_But I'll just keep it to myself_

_Wish I could hear how it sounds_

_To be with you and no one else_

_Wish I could love you out loud_

_Because I'm under your spell_

_Wish I could tell the whole world_

_But I'll just keep it to myself_

_Wish I could love you out loud_

_Wish I could hear how it sounds_

_Wish I could love you out loud_

_Wish I could hear how it sounds_

_Wish I could love you out loud_


	40. Complicated

**Complicated by Avril Lavigne from 2002. Melissa calls Callen out on the way he acts when they are alone and with the team. Melissa's point of view.**

**Song link:** ** watch?v=5NPBIwQyPWE**

_Uh huh, life's like this_

_Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is_

_'Cause life's like this_

_Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is_

'Just shut up!' G snaps at me and Deeks, Kensi and Sam all look surprised as I simply take a breath. Kensi and Deeks are stood closest to him and they soon take a step back and Sam moves to join me. I'd only been trying to work out our next move… I know this case is hard for him. It's close to home… we could be chasing down someone who knows about his family.

'Excuse me?' I hope that I misheard that he'll say something else or apologise. I give him the chance.

'Just shut up!' He turns around and faces away from myself and the group.

'G.' Sam tries to intervene. I wave for him to stop. I can't take my eyes off G. He's stood in front of me, his hands coolly on his hips despite his outburst just seconds ago but he refuses to look at us. He's shuffling his feet making me think he's feeling insecure. He's playing with his watch too…

'Why are you yelling? What good will that do Callen?' I ask keeping my tone neutral like a parent would to a child. He responds the way I want him to, like an adult.

'I'm sorry,' He apologises quickly, too quickly and his arms fall to the sides.

'Apology accepted,' I answer as Deeks and Kensi walk away. Sam stays still but I move towards Callen slowly and he takes a step away. 'I'm going to catch a lift with Kensi and Deeks back to Ops. We can formulate a plan there.'

_Chill out, what you yellin' for?_

_Lay back, it's all been done before_

_And if you could only let it be_

_You will see_

_I like you the way you are_

_When we're drivin' in your car_

_And you're talking to me one on one_

_But you've become..._

_Somebody else 'round everyone else_

_You're watching your back like you can't relax_

_You're tryin' to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this_

_You, you fall and you crawl and you break_

_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_

_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No, no, no_

The plan was formed but Granger decided to send us all home as the CIA decided they had jurisdiction. It was safe to say I was quietly fuming at this but also glad to get away from the tension that could be felt in the bullpen. In the end, I had hid out down the gym. 15 Bench presses, 5 miles on the exercise bike, 15 minutes on the punch bag and climbing the rock wall 5 times later and I was sent home after Granger finally found me. I think he'd asked Hetty where I was. Truth is I'm angry, I know Callen is feeling insecure but it still doesn't give him the right to snap at me, I never snap at him so why should he at me? I ride home with Kensi for once who was suspiciously quiet. I am glad of that. I don't need an interrogation. I get home and grab a book off my shelf after locking my front door and settle into my chair. I need a distraction and a book seems as good as any other. I settle into my chair and must read at least ten chapters before there's a knock on the door. I sit up as the person on the other side knocks for a second time. I'm not expecting visitors. Kensi, Deeks, Eric and Nell are off on a double date and Sam is with his family and Callen… well I don't care. I get up from my chair and place my book down as whoever it is knocks for a third time. I step over to the door and look out the looking pane and notice Callen on the porch. My mood immediately sours and I feel the urge to ignore the knocking. He's visibly aware I'm looking though and I know that ignoring him will only make me feel worse in the long run.

_You come over unannounced_

_Dressed up like you're somethin' else_

_Where you are ain't where it's at_

_You see you're making me laugh out_

_When you strike your pose_

_Take off all your preppy clothes_

_You know you're not fooling anyone_

_When you've become... _

_Somebody else 'round everyone else_

In a few seconds I make up my mind and find myself pulling the bolt across and opening the door. Callen has changed his clothes, he's in his workout gear, and gives me a smile as I do. I move to block the way into my house as he moves to take a step inside. He's visibly surprised. He looks behind him as I simply lean against the doorframe. His smile disappears.

'Callen.' I greet, noting the tone of sarcasm within my words. I'm showing my emotions. Keep them in check Melissa, do not let him know he's got to you.

_You're watchin' your back like you can't relax_

_You're tryin' to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this_

_You, you fall and you crawl and you break_

_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_

_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No, no, no_

_No, no, no_

_No, no, no_

_No, no, no_

'Melissa.' He responds taking a step back.

'What do you want?' I ask impatiently. I want him to get straight to the point so I can go back inside. I'm still angry at him, confused by his behaviour and frustrated that he thinks he can just turn up and everything will be ok.

'Whoa. That's blunt.' He seems surprised.

'Get to the point or leave Callen.' I surprise myself with the amount of resentment I hear in my voice. I wish he'd left me alone.

'I came to apologise. Again but you obviously don't want an apology.'

'What I want is for you to make up your mind! Are we friends, partners or am I just an emotional punch bag that you can use when things get tough.' I shout venomously without thinking. Where did that come from? All my pent up resentment just came out in those words, the confusion of where I stand with him.

'Mels,'

'Well am I?' I cut him off still shouting. He's caught off guard and it shows. Why am I still shouting? Why haven't I just stepped back inside?

'Melissa!' He yells as I go to shut my door only for him to put his foot in the way so that I can't. He grimaces at the force in which the door hits his foot. Good I hope it hurt!

_Chill out, what you yellin' for?_

_Lay back, it's all been done before_

_And if you could only let it be_

_You will see..._

'Look I'm sorry you feel that way.'

'I wouldn't feel like this if you didn't act like someone else when the team are around!'

'Is that what this about?' He asks me calmly and I look down.

_Somebody else 'round everyone else_

_You're watching your back like you can't relax_

_You're trying to be cool,_

_You look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this_

_You, you fall and you crawl and you break_

_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_

_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No no_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? (yeah, yeah)_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this_

_You, you fall and you crawl and you break_

_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_

_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No no no_

'Maybe.' I answer finally looking back up. He's looking at me and I try to calm myself down. He knows he's got to me.

'I don't quite know myself. I hope you're my friend, my partner but if you feel like an emotional punch bag then I think I need to walk away.'

'I'm no fool Callen and I'm not someone who's emotions you can play with because you feel like it now move your foot. Go home and when you can answer me as to who I am in your life honestly then we'll talk.'

Callen moves his foot straight away and I step back inside and shut the door. I pull the bolt back across and sink to the floor. That conversation just took all my energy.


	41. Loser like me

**Loser like me. Nell and Melissa defend Eric when he blames himself for Melissa getting injured. Neric all the way. Eric's point of view.**

**Song link: watch?v=SVUwurBEFnU**

I watch as the warehouse explodes and Nell turns and then nestles into me for comfort. I put my arm around her but can't take my eyes of the screen. I feel useless. Comms are dead to the team and I watch hopeful that I'll be able to spot movement. The dust settles and the comms buzz into life. Now they work!

'Melissa, Sam did you make it out?' I can hear Callen asking for his partners as I spot him, Deeks and Kensi stand up near to what was the front exit only seconds before as the dust finally settles. The three look uninjured. I wait holding my breath, hoping Sam or Melissa will respond. Nell does too. She's visibly worried.

'Melissa? Sam?' Nell finds her voice and looks at me as she takes a step back and my arm falls away.

'I'm good.' Sam answers finally.

'And Melissa?' Callen asks.

'I thought she was with you?'

I look at Nell who is stood wide eyed looking in my direction listening to the exchange over comms with me.

'No she was with you.' Deeks answers Sam's question.

'Sam are you telling us Melissa is not with you?' Kensi asks.

Nell immediately scans the screens, worried.

'Melissa? Can you hear us? Where are you?' Nell tries desperately over the comms. Silence follows as the team at the scene and us in Ops wait for a response. I tap to search for her GPS on my tablet quickly. Nothing. I feel even more useless… What if she's hurt or worse?

'Damn it!' I hear Callen curse and spot Deeks place a hand on his shoulder. 'Eric I'm going back in there.' Deeks fights with Callen attempting to stop him going after his partner.

'She's fine. Side exit. ' Nell calls seconds later as Melissa appears on CCTV by the side exit. I immediately look to that camera. 'I repeat Melissa is ok.'

Melissa is holding her left arm close to her chest but otherwise looks ok. She's coughing but that's because of the dust which covers her. She's let herself fall to the floor.

'Jeez guys can't a girl catch her breath, nearly getting hit by a beam will make you need to do that.' Melissa finally answers evidently trying to find some humour to defuse the situation. She's hurt but smiling I can tell by the tone of her voice. I watch as Callen rushes from the view of one camera only to appear seconds later approaching Melissa. I finally breathe as Nell once again turns to face me and puts her arms around me and nestles in again. I put my arms around her and rest my head on hers.

'They're safe Nelly. They're all coming home.' I reassure her as I watch Callen help Melissa up and then fuss over her on the big screen.

It seems like an eternity before the team arrive back. I'm sat on the stairs waiting. I wait a lot and so does Nell. They are all covered in dust when they arrive. I stand up immediately and Nell looks over from Hetty's office. Both women have been worrying. Kensi and Deeks are first ones in closely followed by Sam and Melissa and then finally Callen. Callen looks like he's aged by years, the worry still etched on his face as he watches his partners enter the bullpen. Melissa is still holding her left arm close to her, dust has settled on her blonde hair, her shirt torn in places and she looks towards me and smiles but I notice her usually bright sky blue eyes seem dimmed. She's smiling in attempt to reassure me, I'm sure of it, but it doesn't stop me rushing over to her. I feel responsible. Nell and Hetty are close behind me. Hetty simply watches as Nell looks over Kensi and Deeks and then a reluctant Sam giving them each a hug. Callen stands close to Melissa. Melissa sits down at her desk and I immediately attempt to get closer to take a look at her arm. Callen is having none of it though.

'Can I get past?' I ask. Callen doesn't move.

'G let Eric past. I think I scared him too.' Melissa asks him again and he reluctantly takes one step away from her but it's enough to allow me to pass. She looks at me questioningly as I kneel down next to her chair and immediately start checking her over. She flinches as I start moving up her arm and Callen immediately grabs hold of my shoulders. He's really protective of her.

'Sorry!' I immediately apologise and the others all turn to face us.

'G no. Go check on Sam.' Melissa intervenes and points for him to go check on Sam which he reluctantly does. Nell joins us as the others talk.

'Sorry if I scared you Eric. You too Nell.'

'I'm glad you're safe.' Nell answers her and gives her a hug. 'We thought we'd lost you for a moment there, don't ever do that again.'

'Yes don't ever do that to me again Mels.' I agree completely with Nell. One day she will give me a heart attack. 'I let you down. I should have known where you were.' I start.

'Yes you should have.' Callen interjects.

'Eric. Don't. Callen shut up.' Nell begs.

'Eric don't you dare blame yourself,' Melissa warns me and then looks at Callen 'I'm fine. Callen lay off him.'

'Mels. You could have been hurt worse and we wouldn't have been able to find you.' Callen snaps.

'He's right.' I look down and Nell and Melissa immediately move to stand next to me.

_You may think that I'm a zero_

_And everyone you wanna be_

_Probably started off like me_

_You may say that I'm a freak show_

_But give it just a little time_

_I bet you're gonna change your mind_

_All of the dirt you've been throwing my way_

_(It ain't so hard to take)_

'_Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name_

_(And I'll just look away)_

_Yeah I'll just look away_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the worst you've got, knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

_You wanna be, you wanna be_

_A loser like me (Mmh)_

_A loser like me_

'I'm holding you responsible.' Callen points at me dangerously and I step back hitting the bullpen fence. Melissa steps in front of me preventing Callen from coming any closer. Nell also stands next to her.

_Push me up against the locker, oh_

_All I do is shake it off_

_I'll get you back when I'm your boss_

_I'm not thinking 'bout you haters, no_

_And I could be a superstar_

_I'll see you when you wash my car_

_(And) all of the dirt you've been throwing my way_

_(It ain't so hard to take, oh, and, and)_

_I know one day you'll be screaming my name_

_And I'll just look away_

_Just go ahead and hate on me (and run your mouth)_

_So everyone can hear_

_(Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down) (Yeah)_

_Baby, I don't care_

_(Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out)_

_You wanna be, you wanna be_

_A loser like me (Ooh) (Yeah, yeah)_

_A loser like me_

'G no.' Melissa pushes him back with both arms as he attempts to get past her. It visibly hurts, she grimaces , turning away from him. Looking away from him though means she's facing my direction and I can only watch as her features crease in pain and she stands almost doubled over. He immediately realises as do I that she's hurting a lot more than she wants us to believe.

'Mr Callen cool off.' Hetty orders him from the bullpen entrance.

'Hetty…' He tries.

'Now Mr Callen.' Hetty repeats pointing towards the locker room.

'Hetty he…'

'Go G.' Melissa suggests forcefully as she stands up straight.

I immediately leave and rush up the stairs to Ops. I sink into my chair, take my glasses off and put my head in my hands. I let them down today and Melissa was the one who nearly paid for it. Callen is right to be angry at me. I can understand why he is. If it had been Nell and not Melissa I would have done the same. I should have known where she was. I'm the team's eyes when out in the field so it stands to reason I should know everyone's location. I hear the hissing of the Ops doors and put my glasses back on. It's Nell at the doors. I can tell by the smell of her perfume. Nell waits a few seconds before she walks over to me and puts her arms around my neck. She's trying to reassure me and it's kind of working.

'You ok Beale?' She asks.

I'm tempted to lie but somehow I think she will not believe me so I decide to tell the truth.

'No. I let her down and Callen's right to blame me.'

'Callen's wrong.' Nell states.

'I should have known!' I snap.

'Melissa isn't blaming you and her opinion in this should be the only one to count Wolfram. Now, she'd tell you to pull yourself up and get back to it. What do you say?'

'Melissa should blame me.'

The Ops doors hiss open and Melissa takes a step inside. I watch her as she points at me.

'Oh no Eric. You pull yourself up and get to it! I want to get this guy before he can hurt anyone else you hear me?' Melissa calls from the Ops doors .I look at her. I can only nod as she walks away. I'm guessing she's going to give Callen a talking to. I look at the doorway and then to Nell who has sat in her seat next to mine. Immediately I feel determined to get this guy and I will with Nell by my side.

'Great pep talk. Thanks Nell.'

She smiles and it's the most gorgeous smile ever and it's only for me…

_Oh-woah-oh_

_Oh-woah-oh_

_Oh-woah-oh_

_(Ooh)_

_Oh-woah-oh (Oh-woah)_

_Oo-woah-oh (Oh-woah)_

_Oh-woah-oh_

_(Just go ahead)_

_Go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth (Run your mouth)_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down (Knock me down)_

_(Baby, I don't care)_

_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

_You wanna be (You wanna be, yeah)_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me (You)_

_A loser like me_

_A loser (like me)_

**Reviews welcomed :)**


	42. Glee Medley

**Whistle/ Edge medley/ Live while we're young/ Here's to us by Glee. While undercover at Pendleton Melissa is forced to re-join her old glee club in competition as Nell and Eric unwittingly get tickets for the team. Neric, Densi and Calissa moments. Nell's point of view.**

**Song link: Here's to us: watch?v=ZemPI9jlFXo**

**Whistle: watch?v=EVrkjKLFNsA**

**Edge Medley: watch?v=cjSSq1dDtOc**

**Live while we're young : watch?v=HmFUaxZadI8**

Eric won some tickets to this Glee competition between the army bases. There was 6 tickets in total and so he invited me, Kensi, Deeks, Sam and Callen. It won't be the same without Melissa but we need a distraction. Our seats are reserved and we find them quickly and we are surprised to find Hetty and Granger already sat down in the seat next to ours. Eric sits next to Hetty greeting her as he does and I sit down next to him after taking off my coat. Kensi sits next to me with Deeks next to her, then Callen and Sam finishing off the row. I can tell by the look on Deeks, Sam and Callen's faces that they would rather be somewhere else. Hetty greets us all as we settle into our seats. After a few minutes the competition begins and a song begins to play. The beat kicks in and I notice it's all men on stage. They are all in suits and ties and start to sing pitch perfect. I know the song, it's whistle. The audience clap in tune and I glance at Eric who takes of my hand and smiles. His brilliant smile that never fails to cheer me up or brighten my day. I look down the row to spot Kensi using Deeks as a pillow, Callen is rolling eyes and Sam's foot is tapping to the music. The song ends and the auditorium erupts in applause. Callen applauses respectfully but without enthusiasm. The lights go down and so the curtain drops.

'Next up from Camp Pendleton- New Directions.'

The curtain rises to show a group of singers. Ten guys and two girls as they start to sing edge of glory with three leads in tune and in turn. They are in suits with the girls in a red halterneck dress and heels. They are great and the song continues on before the team head of stage and the lights dim on the stage and one solitary girl not the ones from before appears on the stage and the lights come back up. I notice Callen stand up and head towards the isle. The atmospheric music of It's all coming back to me now starts and the girl starts to sing. I recognise the voice almost immediately and squint to look more closely at the singer. It's Melissa I'm sure of it and I look to Kensi, Deeks and Sam who have all sat up. Callen even turns in the isle to face the singer. Her singing is emotive and becomes even more so as she visibly notices Callen standing in the isle. He looks surprised as he moves to sit back down. She looks down the row noticing all of us as he sits back down between Sam and Deeks. The song finishes and she nods before the next song kicks in and the audience begin to clap along. Paradise by the dashboard light, the singers all dance and I lose track of Melissa on the stage. The singing is great and then Melissa reappears and with attitude too! She's evidently the lead in this and Deeks cheers. She pushes Marco away and then continues on with the song. It is Marco? I squint and realise that it is and Melissa gives the performance of a lifetime. She's so in tune with this song they all are and the song ends with Melissa, Marco and someone else in the middle of the stage at the front of the group. The curtain once again falls and I look at the others with a look of total disbelief. Callen is still sat shell shocked.

'And now for a brief interlude.' The tanoy announces.

'Did you know?' I ask Granger, looking towards him and Hetty.

'Yes Miss Jones.'

'Melissa's got some attitude.' Deeks comments and Kensi punches him in his right arm. He should know better than to state the obvious.

'Am I dreaming?' Sam asks from the end of the row.

'No.' Eric answers him as Deeks, Kensi and myself laugh.

'Are you sure?' Sam asks as Melissa appears next to him stood in the isle.

'Yes Sam. I just sung to a packed auditorium.' Melissa convinces him as he turns to face her. Callen smiles as Kensi stands up and gives her a quick hug and Deeks is quick to follow.

'Mels!' I state jubilantly and she offers me her hand leaning over the seats in front of us. I stand up and hug her. Callen hasn't taken his eyes off her. She's in a red and white polkadot halterneck dress with black heels. Her hair is down and curled and I love the new look.

'Hey look not got long. Warblers are performing in 2 so by 5 minutes time I got to get into position.' Melissa answers as she sits down on the arm of Sam's seat.

'You rocked it!' Eric comments illustrating his enthusiasm with his hands and we all turn to face him in surprise. No-one expected that outburst from Eric.

'Still got it!' Deeks adds as he leans over Callen and she leans over Sam to high five him.

'Uh thanks Eric.' Melissa laughs.

'You've got him excitable.' Callen comments. Melissa shrugs.

'That was amazing.' Kensi compliments

The lights flicker and buzzing sound starts as Melissa looks to the stage as the tanoy buzzes into life once more.

'Now for their second piece the Warblers.' The tanoy announces.

We all look back to the stage to see the Warblers all in a group except one who stood in front and is announcing to the crowd.

'I'm Hunter Hadley and these are the Warblers and we hope you enjoy the show.'

Hunter joins his team as the lead singer starts to sing and Melissa sit up a little straighter. Live while we're young- One direction. I hate to admit it but I like their music. They are a bit of a guilty pleasure… Throughout the first line Hunter looks straight at Melissa and I get the impression that there's a history. I'm not the only one who's noticed, Eric, Hetty, Deeks and Callen are all also looking at Melissa after following Hunter's gaze. He's portraying a certain arrogance as he performs. Melissa covers her eyes as they start doing aerial moves like somersaults in their routine. I guess she's used to Hunter Hadley being arrogant. The song continues with more acrobatics from the Warblers. The beat changes as Melissa stands up. Hunter has not taken his eyes off her. Callen glances between the two visibly attempting to make sense of their body language. She stands in the isle her arms folded, then blows a kiss and nods towards him and then promptly starts back up the stairs. He's just thrown down the gauntlet by the looks of it and she just accepted the challenge! I smile. He has no idea what he's up against. I know Melissa well enough to know he just declared war. The Warblers leave the stage, the stage lights dimmed as Melissa appears stage left. Hunter grabs her arm as she makes her way to centre stage and he leaves it. He visibly whispers to her and she gives him a look and simply shrugs his arm off before walking into the now brightening spotlight. That's our girl!

_We could just go home right now  
Or maybe we could stick around  
For just one more drink, oh yeah  
Get another bottle out  
Lets shoot the breeze_

She points down with a smile feeling the song.

_Sit back down  
For just one more drink, oh yeah  
Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few days  
Have gone too fast  
So let give em hell  
Wish everybody well  
Here's to us  
Here's to us_

Melissa dives to stage left and everyone starts to clap. Melissa can't keep the smile from her face.

Stuck it out this far together  
Put our dreams through the shredder  
Let's toast cause things got better  
And everything could change like that  
And all these years go by so fast  
But nothing lasts forever

Melissa's team mates appear all around the auditorium backing her up perfectly. Her singing is so emotive and she looks to the team as she sings. You can tell she means every word and those words are meant for us.

_Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few nights  
Have gone to fast  
If they give you hell_

Melissa points to Granger and winks.

_Tell em to forget themselves  
Here's to us  
Here's to us  
Here's to all that we kissed  
And to all that we missed  
To the biggest mistakes  
That we just wouldn't trade  
To us breaking up  
Without us breaking down  
To whatever's come our way  
Here's to us  
Here's to us!_

_Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up  
_

She dives to stage right and waves to the audience before joining her fellow singers in centre stage.I force myself to look down the row to the others. All of us are smiling even Eric, Hetty and Granger. Callen, Sam and Kensi are stood up clapping along. I look back to stage and join them in standing up and appreciating the performance.

_Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few days  
Have gone too fast  
So let's give em hell  
Wish everybody well  
Well!  
Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few nights  
Have gone too fast  
If they give you hell  
Tell em forget themselves  
Here's to us  
Here's to us  
Oh here's to us  
Here's to us  
Here's to us  
Here's to love  
(Here's to us)  
Wish everybody well  
Here's to us  
Here's to love  
Here's to us  
Here's to us_

The music dies down and the audience erupts in applause with a whistle thrown in from Deeks and Callen. It's only when Kensi pulls Deeks to sit back down that they both stop.

'And now the judges will deliberate!'

Seconds later and Melissa reappears in the isle with Marco in tow and Callen immediately hugs her. It surprises everyone including Melissa who laughs.

'G Callen what's up with you? Are you ill?' She places a hand on his head jokingly and he grabs it and simply doesn't answer. They communicate with looks as I can only watch. G Callen is holding her hand when did he become accustomed to human touch? Sam smiles next to them.

'Hey guys,' Marco greets us. 'So what did you guys think?'

'Awesome.' Kensi answers.

'Killed it!' Eric once again surprises us.

'Where've you been hiding that attitude girl?' Deeks asks mockingly.

'She uses it all the time on you Deeks…' Kensi remarks as she kisses him on the cheek.

'That's Melissa.' Marco jokes only to get a quick punch to the arm from Melissa for his troubles. 'Hey!'

'You deserved it Triton.'

'Maybe I did but I'm sure it would be better served on Hunter.' Marco shrugs as Callen lets go of Melissa's hand.

'What's the deal there? He couldn't take his eyes off you.'

'He's one of ours or he was.' Marco answers. 'He had a thing for Melissa, truth be told she was the only one he didn't manage to get under his control.'

'That's our girl,' Granger, Deeks and Hetty all say at the same time. I roll my eyes. They have a point she's certainly our girl!


	43. Truth or dare

**Truth or Dare by Niykee Heaton. A night over Nell's leads to a team game of truth or dare. Drunken antics. Neric, Densi and Calissa moments. Rated M. Eric's point of view.**

**Song link: watch?v=how4L9TkF_Q**

**I loved her first: watch?v=ab4VRWX8y1A**

We're all over Nell's. Originally Callen, Sam, Deeks and I had gone to the beach to surf but then I fancied heading to Nell's and of course they followed me as they knew the girls were having a girls night. What I hadn't known was that Kensi, Melissa and Nell had planned a girl's night in. So after a few drink's we are all now sat in a circle on Nell's floor, most of us tipsy. Deeks is sat between Kensi and Nell. I'm sat to the right of Nell with Melissa to my right with Callen next to her and then Sam next him finishing the circle.

'Who's up for a little game of truth or dare?' Nell asks as she finds a bottle to spin to start the game up and places it in the centre of the circle.

'I'm in.' Deeks enthusiastically volunteers.

'Ok…' Kensi agrees.

'I'm in.' Sam answers.

'Ah go for it.' Melissa reluctantly agrees. Callen nods next to her and then they all look at me.

'Fine but I'm not being held responsible.' I put my hands up in submission as Nell spins the bottle and it lands on Sam.

'Truth or Dare?'

'Truth.' Sam answers without hesitation

'What is your guilty pleasure song?' Nell asks and we all look at him as he thinks.

'Jailhouse Rock. My turn…' He answers as he spins the bottle. It spins a few times and finally lands on Callen. 'Truth or Dare G?'

'Dare.'

'Umm ok… Ask someone here to dance?' Sam smiles.

'There's no music.' Callen comments.

'A dare's a dare Callen.' Melissa responds and Callen stands up.

'Melissa will you dance with me?' He looks to her, offers her a hand, he's making her pay for not backing him up.

_Truth or dare, yes I swear, to risk it all, just to love you._

_hold my breath, hold your stare. count my heart beats till you stand_

_and take my wrist. kiss my hand, ask me, can you have this dance._

_yes. you can._

_we'll dance until the stars fade out tonight._

She immediately stands up and goes to the stereo and I loved her first by heartland starts and he kisses her hand and then spins her as she re-joins him and they dance for about a minute as the song starts. Her hand is on his shoulder and his on her back as they dance. They're dancing who knew that was going to happen tonight?

_tell me that you like my pretty smile,_

_say that it reminds you of the summer time._

_tell me that you like my dress,_

_I smile everytime that I hear you laugh_

_you make me feel shy I've never been like that_

_I've never been like that_

_and when you crossed the room, in one step,_

_you were close enough to steal, my breath._

_you could start a fire when it's raining ice._

_never seem more captivating eyes_

_you could sell me lies I'd swear they're truth._

_with you it's like there's no such thing as time_

_make me wanna run till it's out of sight._

_I could never grow tired of you._

_talk about reckless, I feel moved. to tell you_

_but I'm so breathless hope this comes out like I meant to..._

Everyone laughs as they sit back down and Callen spins the bottle to continue on with the game. Unfortunately it lands on Melissa and Callen once again faces her.

'Truth or Dare Mels?'

'Truth.' She nods.

'Do you have a crush on anybody?' He asks and she seems surprised by the question. I am too, it's a bit personal. All of us look towards her and wait for the answer. None of us expected that question to come from Callen's lips.

'Yes I do.' She answers vaguely embarrassed, moving a strand of hair from her face before she leans forward and grabs the bottle and spins it quickly as Deeks smiles. It lands on Kensi. Melissa leans back.

'Truth or Dare Kens.'

'Dare.'

'Kiss Deeks.' Melissa states and Kensi immediately plants one on a very surprised Deeks. Kensi shrugs as she spins the bottle and it lands on Melissa once more. She's not having much luck with this game is Melissa.

'Truth or Dare Mels?' Kensi asks smugly.

'Done a truth so time for a dare.'

Melissa's answer surprises me. I thought she would go for the truth's all night. Callen and Sam also seems surprised. Deeks whispers into Kensi's ear as we wait to hear the dare.

'You got your handcuffs?' Kensi asks Mels. So recently the team found out that Melissa has a set of handcuffs from her time at Boston PD, the only team member to own some that I know of... Nell sits up straighter next to me, Sam and Deeks smile. I think they all know where this is going…

'Yeah why?' Melissa asks confused. What is Kensi up to, what is she plotting as a dare?

'I dare you to handcuff yourself to Callen for one hour.'

Callen sits back in surprise. Deeks winks in his direction as Melissa simply looks at Kensi.

'What no way!' Melissa answers as Callen grabs her handcuffs from her back pocket. Melissa shuffles awkwardly as he does. She's not used to him being so touchy feely by the looks of it.

'A dare's a dare.' He says using her words against her and putting one of the cuffs on her left hand and then the other on his right and puts the key in his left pocket where she can't reach it. That wouldn't stop her trying though…

'One hour.' He states with a smile. He seems to enjoy the sound of this dare a little too much. He looks at his watch. 'It's 11:23 now so these come off 12:23.'

Melissa spins the bottle and it lands on me. I immediately dread agreeing to play.

'Truth or dare Eric?'

'Truth!'

'Who are you most scared of here?'

'I'm kinda scared of you all except maybe Deeks.'

Deeks pouts as he takes in my words before smiling. 'Hey!'

'Why are you scared of me?' Melissa asks.

'You seem to be able to control Callen and Sam.' I joke and they both look at each other. I spin the bottle quickly and it lands on Deeks.

'Truth.' Deeks answers before I can ask.

'Kensi or Surfing?'

'Kensi every time Beale.' Deeks responds as Kensi rests her head on his shoulder.

'Aww…' Nell snuggles into me.

'That's sweet Deeks.' Melissa adds and Callen looks at her surprised. Who knew she liked sweet? Sam smiles as he notices.

'I think that's enough truth or dare.' Nell intervenes as Kensi and Deeks kiss. Sam immediately stands up and grabs the bottle from the centre of the circle and so does Callen, forgetting he's handcuffed to Melissa. Melissa feeling the pressure on her wrist stands up and nearly falls into Callen. They stand surprised for a few seconds and we all take the opportunity to dive onto the couch leaving room for one but Melissa and Callen are both standing up. They are looking at each other unsure of what to do next. Sam is sat on one end taking up more room than he actually needs, me, Nell then Kensi and Deeks who are now holding hands and space for one more person on the end. Callen has a hold of Mels hand. They both look as Kensi and Nell laugh. Melissa sighs as Callen sits down.

'Well that's mature...' She tells the laughing pair. 'Sam can you budge up so we can both sit down?'

'I'll think about it.' Sam says non-commitedly.

'Don't do it Sam.' Kensi warns him.

'Sorry, the people have spoken.' Sam answers with a smirk as Melissa stares Kensi down.

'Aww come on guys…' Deeks comes to Melissa's aid as Callen simply puts his arm around Melissa's waist and pulls her to sit on his knee. She's visibly surprised as he does, she falls into his shoulder and quickly sits up laughs at her face. She looks so awkward right now. Sam is still smiling and now Kensi and Nell are too. Deeks put his arm around Kensi before he comments.

'Comfortable there Mels?'

'I hate you.'

'You don't mean that. I'm your favourite…' Deeks jokes and Melissa acts serious still.

'I don't have favourites.'

'Cut him some slack Mels. You have a seat now.' Callen jumps in as Deeks takes in Melissa words.

'Your knee is not a seat.'

'It is if you want it to be.' Callen counters. Melissa faces him immediately.

'Really Mr Callen… You wait 'til these cuffs are off.'

'I look forward to it.' Callen simply answers as he lets his hand fall away from her waist. 'Only another 45 minutes. You should be honoured I don't let myself get handcuffed to just anyone.'

'It's true, he doesn't…' Sam adds.

'I think he likes this dare.' Kensi smirks.

'I'm never playing truth or dare with you guys ever again.' Melissa states as we all fall into a silence.

**So the idea originated from a statement Callen makes in Praesidium about Wallace, women and handcuffs plus thought it could be fun for team to have a game of truth or dare! Reviews welcomed :)**


	44. White Horse

**White horse by Taylor Swift. Tracy Keller reappears just in time for a blind date/intervention arranged by Sam and the team between Melissa and Callen. Melissa sees Tracy kiss Callen. Rated M. Melissa's point of view.**

**Song link: watch?v=D1Xr-JFLxik**

The restaurant is busy as I arrive. Sam invited me out to dinner with him and Michelle and I was told to be here for 7. It's now 6:56 and I really hope they are not trying to set me up, G has said Sam does try to do that on occasion. I know what Sam is like myself; I've noticed how he is with G. The restaurant is lovely with soft music playing in the background and I look down at my causal red dress and black leggings. I feel so underdressed as I look around. Everyone else is in more formal clothes and then there's me as if I've just not made any effort at all. I look around and notice G sat at a table not too far away. He's sat alone and so I figure Sam and Michelle haven't arrived yet.

'Table for Hanna.' I mention to the waiter who points me to the table and lets me pass. He looks me up and down as I pass him silently making judgement. G looks up as I approach and seems surprised. Evidently Sam didn't tell him that this would be the three of us and Michelle. He was keen to emphasise that to me though.

'Mels.'

'Hi.' I answer him as he stands up. 'No Sam or Michelle yet?'

'No.' Callen answers me as he motions for me to sit down and then pushes the seat in for me before sitting back down in his seat opposite me. It must be instinctive like it is in the interrogation room to sit opposite to someone. My hands rest on my lap and I notice he has already ordered a drink. A waitress approaches and quickly checks in.

'Would you like a drink Miss?' She asks looking at me.

'Lemonade please.' Callen orders and I look at him.

'An orange juice please. Thank you.' I look at the waitress who nods.

'An orange juice it is then.' Callen remarks and the waitress walks away. 'Well that's a surprise.'

'What?' I look at him for an answer.

'Orange juice. Your usual is a lemonade.'

'My usual? Fancied a change… since when did you take notice of what I drink?'

'Since you took notice of what I drink. You know my tea order so why shouldn't I know yours?'

'We're in a restaurant.' I try to figure out what he's thinking but he's giving nothing away.

'Well observed.' He smiles. 'Sam and Michelle should be here by now.'

'Probably stuck in traffic…' I move a wayward strand of curled hair from my face as the waitress places my drink in front of me. 'Thank you.'

'You're probably right,' Callen acknowledges as I take a sip of my orange juice. 'Give him 5 more minutes then I'll call him.'

'Am I not good enough for you?' I joke and he looks bewildered by the question.

'No of course you are, I just…You're amazing, I…' He starts seriously and I laugh. Did he just say I'm amazing? Am I hearing things? I look down, attempting not to laugh and hiding the smile I feel appearing. Darn it!

'I was joking G but really amazing huh?' I smile as I look up at him. He looks sheepish. God I wish Sam was here to see this. It's not often Callen slips up and even more rarely compliments me.

'Well you are… I know I don't say it often and I should.'

'You are pretty amazing too G Callen and I am willing to admit that I said that to the team if they should ever ask.'

'Callen.' A woman appears with her hand on G's shoulder. G immediately stands up. He's recognised the voice I can tell by his face but I don't know this woman. She must be a similar age to Callen (early 40's I would say), 5"4 tall with brown hair that's been tied up in a high ponytail. I look away as she plants one on a very surprised G and G squirms as her hands slither down his back. He grabs her arms and finally manages to push her away seconds later breaking their kiss.

'Tracy!' Callen manages to choke out.

'I'm gonna just go…' I stammer as I stand up and G realises that I'm still here. This is awkward.

'Are you not going to introduce us?' Tracy asks noticing me, offering me her hand.

'Wasn't planning on it.' G mutters.

'Tracy Rosetti, you are? Are you my husband's partner? Did you finally upgrade from that big guy?' She glances in G's direction. He seems shellshocked.

'Ex-husband.' Callen corrects her quickly, putting the table between him and Tracy.

'Ummm… I'm…' I stammer lost for words. Callen was married? She was his wife? Why hasn't he ever mentioned her? Why can't I speak? I need to get out of here…

'Umm isn't an answer honey.' Tracy answers all sweetness and light.

'Mels you don't have to answer her.' Callen steps in, stepping between me and Tracy. I don't know why he does. It's not like I'm going to cause a scene. I only came here for a meal with my colleagues plus it's his ex-wife he can deal with her. I'm just wondering why he's never told me about her.

'I'm just gonna go.' I push past him and head for the door. I feel bad for leaving him alone with her but I need to get some space.

'Mels!' Callen calls after me. I don't turn around.

'Oh did I say something?' Tracy feigns upset.

'Mels wait!' Callen once again calls as I reach the door. I don't know why but I just needed to get out of there. I wish Sam had been there, he'd have known what to do. I manage to make it outside before I need to breathe. I stop and look back the way I came and I'm glad G hasn't caught up with me. I quickly walk away from the restaurant but look back to see G looking around as he reaches the doors. I watch as he calls someone and my phone goes off seconds later and I quickly reject the call. I call Sam and let him know I've left the restaurant as I walk towards home. I'm home before I know it.

Monday is the next time I see Callen or anyone from our team. It's been two days since I met Callen's ex-wife. I've been avoiding his calls. I know it's not his fault, he seemed genuinely surprised when she showed up, and it's not like it was a date or anything. It was a meal for Sam, G and I to celebrate the end of a case. I bump into Nell, Kensi and Deeks first. I'm heading for the burn room.

'Where were you yesterday?' Nell asks.

'Sorry guys wasn't feeling too good yesterday. I should have called…' I lie. Nell is referring to the Sunday coffee's that have become routine the last few weeks.

'You're never ill.' Deeks comments giving me a hug. He knows I'm lying I can tell. Kensi and Nell don't seem to buy my excuse either.

'I'm fine today.' I assure them keeping up the lie. I'm not fine. I know G will want to talk about Friday night and right now I don't feel ready to.

'Well we missed you.' Kensi finishes passing me and going into the bullpen with Deeks as I notice G and Sam arriving and dive up to Ops behind Nell before they can greet me.

'Mels!' Callen calls up after me as I round the corner.

I dive into Ops startling both Eric and Nell. I need to think of an excuse to be up here quick. My mind has gone blank… Oh damn…

'You hiding out?' Eric asks.

'Uh? Oh no I just fancied seeing my wonderful techno friends.'

'Right.' Eric isn't buying it…

'Is that not allowed now?' I ask him grabbing a chair and pulling it to sit behind them.

'She's hiding.' Nell affirms.

'Am not.'

'Are too.' Eric teases.

God even Eric knows! Someone shoot me now. I can't even hide out without questions being asked.

'Who you hiding from?' Eric asks casually.

'Either Callen or Sam.' Nell answers him with a smile. Eric types on his computer and brings up my phone records. I look down.

'Well she spoke to Sam Friday night but Callen has been calling her but she's been rejecting the calls by the looks of it.'

'Hey that's not allowed.' I snap and he minimises the window. 'I should tell Hetty.'

'Go on then,' Eric points to the door. 'You tell Hetty you'll bump into Callen.'

Darn it! He's right. I can't get to Hetty's office without G spotting me and he'll collar me before I reach the bottom of the stairs. Hetty will ask why it's such a big deal and then I'll have to explain the whole situation. Catch 22! Why didn't I just call in ill today? It would have been so much easier than 20 questions… G would choose that moment to appear in Ops. The doors hiss behind him and I stand up. Nell and Eric both glance at each other as he approaches.

'Right I need to go ring Boston PD.' I lie as he reaches us. 'Can you guys let me know if Granger comes in?'

I pass Callen and I'm surprised when he doesn't try to collar me. I manage to escape from Ops with no trouble.

'Is she trying to avoid me?' Callen asks as the doors hiss shut behind me.

I dart down the stairs and Hetty blocks my path at the bottom. She would choose this moment to stop me to chat! I sneakily glance at the top of the stairs and register movement. Blue shirt, it's Callen, great!

'Hetty I'm busy can this wait? Let me past.' I state impatiently. Bad move on my part! Please move Hetty! I really don't want any of you guys having to listen to this.

'Why are you in a rush?' She responds with a question of her own. Why does she do that?

'I need to ring Frankie.' I answer quickly sticking with my cover story from Ops.

'It was Boston PD just a second ago.' Callen comments as Hetty lets me pass just before Callen reaches me.

'Thank you.' I thank her as I dive into the bullpen.

'You ok?' Deeks asks concerned as I pretend to hunt in my drawer pick up a business card and then dart out towards the courtyard.

'Detective Frankie Rizzoli Mr Callen is Miss Createn's contact at Boston PD.' Hetty is explaining to Callen as I disappear from view. He can only watch as I once again manage to get away.

I breathe a sigh of relief as the sunlight hits my face and I step into the courtyard. The air feels cool on my face as I step out. I sit down on a step and look at my phone. It's only 7:32, I've still got the rest of the day yet. I dial out Frankie's number and call it quickly. He answers after 3 or 4 rings.

'Hi. Can you talk?'

'Yeah sure.'

'Your mum's not around?' I smile.

'Nope just me in the office.'

'Good. Don't want your mum getting ideas.'

'That's ma though. What's up?'

'Just a bit confused Frankie. Don't know where I stand with someone.'

'Ask 'em.' Frankie answers and I notice Callen approaching. Shoot. I try and avoid him now he's gonna know. I've managed to evade capture at least twice already but I don't think I can manage it again. Everyone is suspicious as is…

'Gotta go but can you check that out your end for me please?' I say as Callen comes into earshot. 'Thanks Frankie.'

'Umm sure...' Frankie remarks as I hang up. I look at my phone for a second. I'm so going to have to explain properly later. Poor Frankie is probably as confused as I am now. Callen sits down next to me. I try not to look at him as he sits and puts his hands on his knees.

'You manage to get hold of him?'

'Yeah I did. All sorted.'

'Good, maybe now we can talk?' Callen tries.

'I'd rather not.' I answer standing up and so does he.

'You can't keep avoiding it.' He grabs my arm and I shrug him off. It's enough for him to back off.

'Keep avoiding what Callen? I get it she's your past there's nothing to say.'

'Then why are you avoiding me!' He snaps.

'She's your wife!' I snap back.

'Ex-wife!'

'Even so why have you never told me?! You tell me that partners have no secrets but it seems it's one rule for you and another for me. I would call that double standards G Callen.'

'Look I'm sorry.' He tries.

'You say sorry because you think that's what I want to hear not because you mean it.'

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel__  
__Comes out just when you need it to__  
__As I paced back and forth all this time__  
__Cause I honestly believed in you__  
__Holding on, the days drag on__  
__Stupid girl, I should have known__  
__I should have known__  
__I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale__  
__I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet__  
__Lead her up the stairwell__  
__This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town__  
__I was a dreamer before you went and let me down__  
__Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around__  
__Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes__  
__And never really had a chance__  
__(My mistake, I didn't know to be in love__  
__You had to fight to have the upper hand)__  
__I had so many dreams about you and me__  
__Happy endings, now I know__  
__I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale__  
__I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet__  
__Lead her up the stairwell__  
__This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town__  
__I was a dreamer before you went and let me down__  
__Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

'Is that what you think?!' He takes a step towards me and I move around him so that I'm closest to inside.

'It's what I know G.' I state.

'Then you don't know me.'

'That's my point. You have this complete past that you think I don't have a right to know about when you feel like you need to know everything about me! You expect me to let you in when I get nothing in return. All I get is what you want me to know. There's no give and take and it annoys me G. How can we have a partnership of trust if you can't open up?' I ramble unable to stop myself. All my emotions are rolling out in my words, the anger, frustration and hurt. He takes a step back and wipes his mouth. He opened up this can of worms. We stand in silence for a second and I know he's trying to work out how to respond.

'Well what do you want to know?'

'Who are you? What makes you, you?'

'I'm Special Agent G Callen.'

'Yes I know. What scares you? What makes you happy, sad, angry?'

'I don't know…' He shrugs.

'Spiders scare me, smiles and hugs make me happy, sad, people not letting others in. Angry, double standards. See how easy it is for me to answer those same questions.'

'You scare me! All the above ok? Happy now. I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't trust you enough to tell you.' He bellows as I walk away. I turn to face him.

'That's the problem. There is no trust. Give us a situation in work and we're fine but as friends where are we going?'

I leave him ponder that as I step back inside. I feel relieved. I needed to vent and I have._  
_

_And there you are on your knees__  
__Begging for forgiveness, begging for me__  
__Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry__  
__Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale__  
__I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well__  
__This is a big world, that was a small town__  
__There in my rearview mirror disappearing now__  
__And it's too late for you and your white horse__  
__Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now__  
__Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa__  
__Try and catch me now__  
__Oh, it's too late to catch me now_


	45. Mr Know it all

**Mr Know it all by Kelly Clarkson. Chapter 45! Granger defends Melissa's judgement when they get partnered up and she refuses to take a kill shot. Melissa and Granger V Callen. Melissa's point of view.**

**Song link: watch?v=0C_oNMH0GTk**

I dart after our suspect. I'm aware that Granger has rushed back to the car. I figure he's gonna try blocking the path as I keep Eric updated via comms as I give chase. I manage to avoid people on the sidewalk as he starts down an alley. Why do they always see alleyways as escape routes? I keep my eyes trained on the 5"9 guy in a black hoody and grey sweatpants who is up ahead as I dodge past more bystanders and start down the alley. He's fast for a big guy and I struggle to keep up with dodging people who gets disgruntled as I move them out of the way.

'Alleyway. Heading North,' Eric updates Granger.

'Got it Beale.'

'Guys heading west through the gardens.' I update them as the suspect jumps into some gardens and I immediately follow. I needed a workout but this wasn't what I had in mind. He clears a second fence as I land from jumping over the first. Evidently he isn't enjoying our workout either and dives through someone's back gate nearly taking it off it's hinges. I draw my gun as I round the corner into yet another alley. It's a dead end in the alley I notice and raise my gun ready for an ambush as I walk towards the end of the alley. I hear the screech of brakes as Granger finally appears at the other end. Our suspect jumps and grapples with me. He's trying to get the gun away. I drop my gun momentarily as he manages to floor me with a knock to the head as he throws me at a wall. That hurt! I look around and find my gun close by. I'm grasping to pick it back up as he starts back towards Granger. I grab it and take aim for his shoulder and fire. Granger is having trouble with the car door and our suspect manages to slide over the bonnet before he can get out of the car. I've managed to hit our suspect though and I notice there's blood. Granger finally manages to get out of the car as I get confirmation from Eric that we've lost him. At least I've managed to wing him… Granger rushes up to me as I stand up still feeling the effects of my attack on the wall. I'm seeing double.

'Agent Createn you ok?' Granger places a hand on my arm and it rests there.

'Feeling the effects of my fight with a wall. I'll be fine. He get away?'

'Yeah. You winged him though. Nice shot.'

'At least I winged him. It means he's gonna show up eventually.'

Callen and Sam arrive in the challenger. Sam immediately looks at me and Granger, his gun drawn. Grangers hand is still on my arm. Callen is behind Sam looking down towards where the suspect headed.

'What happened?' Sam asks.

'He got the drop on me. I winged him though.' I sway slightly as I try to focus on Sam. I must have hit my head hard.

'Good on you.' Sam answers as I reach for my mobile.

'Eric get onto the hospitals I wanna know of anyone with a gunshot wound left shoulder that matches our guys description.'

'You got it!' Eric answers determinedly.

'He got away!' Callen storms up to us.

'We are aware of that Agent Callen.' Granger informs him.

'You had a shot why didn't you take him out?!' Callen rounds in on me.

'Because I couldn't make it. I have double vision right now I could have hit a bystander or the wall. I'm surprised to have managed to wing him.' I snap at him blinking to focus my eyes.

'You should have taken the kill shot! I would have…'

'I'm not you!'

_Mr. Know It All._

_Well ya think you know it all_

_But ya don't know a thing at all_

_Ain't it, ain't it something y'all_

_When somebody tells you something 'bout you_

_Think that they know you more than you do_

_So you take it down another pill to swallow_

'No I would have gotten our guy.' Callen states.

'Stop it Agent Callen!' Granger intervenes. 'She did good.'

'She let him get away!' Callen turns away before spinning back to face us.

'She managed a hell of a lot better than I did so back off!' Granger snaps and I feel his hand move from my arm. Callen moves to stand up to him. I move to lean up against a wall. None of them realise I've moved.

'G stop trying to bring Mels down she did her best.' Sam speaks up.

'You agree with him?' Callen asks Sam.

_Mr. Bring Me Down_

_Well ya, ya like to bring me down, don't you?_

_But I ain't laying down, baby, I ain't goin' down_

_Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be_

_Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me_

_Baby, you should know that I lead not follow_

_Oh you think that you know me, know me_

_That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely_

_'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

_You ain't got the right to tell me_

_When and where to go, no right to tell me_

_Acting like you own me lately_

_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

'Just shut up!' I finally hear enough and snap. They all turn to face me surprised. 'Callen he's injured, we will find him again and then we'll leave you to take him in ok.'

'That sounds like a good game plan to me.' Granger answers as I try to stand up straight. I should have let Callen chase him! Then it would be him with a sore head and not me. Callen is overreacting and I'm facing the brunt of the impact. Usually he's concerned but something about this case has got him riled.

_Mr. Play Your Games_

_Only got yourself to blame when you want me back again_

_But I ain't falling back again_

_'Cause I'm living my truth without your lies_

_Let's be clear baby this is goodbye_

_I ain't coming back tomorrow_

_Oh you think that you know me, know me_

_That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely_

_'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

_You ain't got the right to tell me_

_When and where to go, no right to tell me_

_Acting like you own me lately_

_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

_So what you've got the world at your feet_

_And you know everything about everything_

_But you don't_

_You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see yeah..._

_Oh you think that you know me, know me_

_That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely_

_'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

_You ain't got the right to tell me_

_When and where to go, no right to tell me_

_Acting like you own me lately_

_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

_Mr. Know It All_

_Well ya think you know it all_

_But ya don't know a thing at all_

_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

**So I've made it to Chapter 45! Let me know what you guys think ... :)**


	46. Here you come again

**Here you come again by Dolly Parton from 1977. Melissa takes time off for a wedding. Callen's thoughts as she is dragged into work by Hetty in her bridesmaid's dress a few hours before the wedding bouquet and all! You guessed it Callen's point of view...**

**Song link: watch?v=1yyNT7afVSs**

I hear Deeks whistle as Melissa enters Ops. I look at him and then follow his gaze to spot Melissa approaching. I've just come from the gym. Is she in a bridesmaids dress? I look a little closer and realise she is. She's in a pale yellow knee length dress with a brighter ribbon detail along the neckline and along her waist. Her hair is in a braid with some of her hair curled. She looks different. I hold my breath as she approaches the bullpen. God she looks amazing! That cannot be the same woman I work with surely. You'd think I'd have noticed a figure like that. I've never really noticed before…

_Here you come again_

_Just when I've begun to get myself together_

_You waltz right in the door_

_Just like you've done before_

_And wrap my heart 'round your little finger_

_Here you come again_

_Just when I'm about to make it work without you_

_You look into my eyes_

_And lie those pretty lies_

_And pretty soon I'm wonderin' how I came to doubt you_

_All you got to do is smile that smile_

_And there go all my defenses_

_Just leave it up to you and in a little while_

_You're messin' up my mind and fillin' up my senses_

I stand in awe as she passes me and Sam notices her. She places her bouquet of white, yellow and orange flowers down on her desk as Eric and Nell appear on the balcony with Hetty.

'Get it over with guys crack your jokes. Get it out of your system!' Melissa resigns herself half expecting to be teased about her dress with a smile.

'Hubba Hubba Mels.' Deeks comments his jaw dropping. Melissa is surprised.

'Yeah I know. Twice in one year now. Bridesmaid duty. Any idea why Hetty dragged me in here today? The wedding is in 3 hours…' Melissa rambles as I finally enter the bullpen. Melissa takes off her heels for a minute and places them on her chair.

'Nope sorry Mels.' Kensi answers with a smile.

'You look different…' Sam manages to finally speak.

'I would Sam. I look like a girl! At least the dress is not pink…'

'Why don't you like pink dresses?' Deeks asks. Melissa rolls her eyes.

'Last time I was bridesmaid in a pink dress I ended up solving a murder at the wedding reception so no I'm not a big fan of pink dresses.'

'Shoot…' I comment half-heartedly. Shoot? Really that's all I could say… Shoot! What is wrong with you G Callen? Say something nice, compliment her... She's feeling insecure her comment about her dress tells you that! She looks gorgeous remind her of that. Say something… Anything! Melissa looks past me.

'Who is shooting who Miss Createn?' Hetty has somehow snuck up behind me and has a huge grin on her face as I move and she takes in Melissa's clothes. 'Miss Createn you look stunning.'

'Um thank you Hetty. You needed to see me? Your message seemed urgent.'

'And now I have. Whoever is escorting you to this wedding had better appreciate your effort.' She turns and walks away. Melissa's jaw drops as she realises the only reason Hetty called her in was to see her in her dress. I stifle a laugh as I move to sit at my desk. My mind's still blank on a compliment.

'There is no-one escorting me Hetty!' Melissa calls after her before looking at the stairs and Eric and Nell who are sneaking down the stairs rather brazenly.

'Hey Createn.' Nell greets her with a hug and Melissa acts careful not to crease her dress. Even with no shoes on Melissa still dwarfs Nell. Mel is 5"7 while Nell is only 5"2 at best. Poor Nell gets dwarfed by everyone except Hetty. I'm 5"9 and so is Kensi, Sam is 6"1 and Deeks 6"2. We all must seem like giants to Nell.

'Hey Mels.' Eric stands gobsmacked at Melissa's appearance. It's good to know I'm not the only one that is…

'Hi Eric.' We all stand or sit in silence as we watch Eric's reaction. His eyes go wide as she hugs him too. Eric isn't used to hugs and it shows. I get it though I'm not one for hugs either. Deeks and Kensi try not to laugh. Sam and I sit back in our chairs.

'Are you ok? You seem a little distant?' Melissa asks as Eric takes of his glasses, rubs his eyes then promptly pushes his glasses back up his nose.

'Yeah of course,' Eric answers. Melissa smiles as she puts her heels back on, she's happy that everyone is good here. 'You look amazing Mels.'

Even socially awkward Eric has managed a compliment! Why is my brain not doing what I need it to...? Something nice it's all I have to say. Eric has managed it why can't I?

'Have fun at the wedding. Don't go doing anything I wouldn't.' Deeks jokes.

'Bring me back some cake.' Kensi adds.

'Knock 'em dead.' Sam continues.

'Have fun,' Eric and Nell both say at the same time and then look at each other.

'Jinx, Double Jinx' They stand face to face. Eric finally accepts defeat and smiles at Nell.

'Enjoy your day Mels.' Eric settles on.

'Deeks, no promises. Kensi you got it, Sam would rather not and you pair get back to Ops.' Melissa answers as she picks up her bouquet.

'You got it.' Eric whistles as he and Nell start back up the stairs. Melissa shakes her head with a smile as she gives us a small wave and heads to the bullpen exit.

'Mels.' I manage to call out.

'Yeah Callen?' She faces me.

'You look gorgeous and…' I pause. Darn it I should have thought out an ending to that sentence! A smirk is filling Sam's face and it distracts me momentarily.

'Thanks G.' She looks surprised by my choice of words, as am I.

'You're our ray of sunshine and you deserve to have a wonderful time so go have fun.' I finish and she nods. It feels so good to finally have said it!

_Here you come again_

_Lookin' better than a body has a right to_

_And shakin' me up so that all I really know_

_Is here you come again_

_And here I go_

_All you have to do is smile that smile_

_And there go all my defenses_

_Just leave it up to you and in a little while_

_You're messin' up my mind and fillin' up my senses_

_Here you come again_

_Lookin' better than a body has a right to_

_And shakin' me up so_

_That all I really know_

_Is here you come again_

_And here I go_

_Here I go_

_And here I go_

_And here I go_

_Here you come again_

_Here I go_

_Here I go_

_And here I go_

_Here I go_

'I'm glad to be your sunshine.' She hugs me from behind and I let my eyes shut. Can I smell Vanilla? Is she wearing perfume? There's a first! She breaks the hug as her phone starts to ring. Sam is smirking in our direction as she rushes off answering the phone as she leaves.

'Yes I'm on my way. Don't panic…'

'Sunshine huh G?' Sam teases. I shrug.

'How come you got a hug?' Deeks mockingly complains.

'Smooth.' Kensi joins in.

'What was I supposed to say?' I feebly attempt to defend myself. 'What about you Deeks with the don't do anything I wouldn't?'

'It was a joke Callen.'

'Well I think he was having trouble with what to say…' Sam declares to Kensi and Deeks. Oh great! And so it begins… I sit up in my chair and stare him down. Deeks and Kensi exchange a glance.

'Oh I'm sorry Sam I don't have these things written in a handbook like Deeks.'

'Hey! It's more of a manual than a handbook actually...' Deeks jokes only to get hit by a pen from Kensi's desk seconds later. Deeks always gets hit with pens. He never learns!

'I was joking…' He puts his hands up in submission as Kensi grabs yet another pen.

'Good because Mels is back tomorrow and I'm sure she'd be happy to help me deal with you.'

'Oh no! Please don't. I submit please don't hurt me.' Deeks surrenders.

'Baby.' Sam and I remark together. We all laugh. Melissa's visit has boosted morale. It's been weird not having her around for the last week or so.

'Anyway we've got paperwork.' I try to change the subject. 'Or Mels will be busting our butts for it tomorrow.'

'Correction she'll busting your butt for it tomorrow G.' Sam taunts. 'And I rather think you enjoy it when she does…'


	47. You are my sunshine

**You are my sunshine by Willie Nelson. Prompt by Hoosier65. 'how about an oldie but a goodie "You are my sunshine" perfect for some ****kind of issue with Deeks/Kensi.' So Kensi accuses Deeks of playing a practical joke on the team and they argue. Jack is also back and visits Kensi. Team fanfic with Densi, Sallen and Calissa. Deeks point of view.**

**Song link:** ** watch?v=tJHMi-aeh3s**

I get into the office at 6:45 a full 10 minutes earlier than usual. Kensi, Sam and Callen are in the bullpen entrance. It's odd usually they are sat at their desks. I walk up and stand behind them.

'Why are you guys not at your desks?'

'You would know…' Kensi remarks.

'Fix it!' Sam scolds as he realises I'm there.

'Fix what?' I ask confused as they all point at the desks and chairs. I notice the stapled together chains of polystyrene cups filled with water. I walk towards my chair and move a cup tipping water on my chair. The staples are holding fast. 'Shoot! Guys who did this? How are we supposed to sit at our desks?' I ramble and I notice Melissa's arrival.

'Morning guys.' Melissa moves past Kensi, Sam and Callen and assesses the situation. 'The Dixie cup prank. Haven't seen this in years.' She smirks and I wonder if she was the one behind it. She's clearly impressed. I glance at the others who are looking at Melissa with suspicion in their eyes. Melissa must sense it as she puts her hands up.

'It wasn't me.' She pleads her innocence and strangely I believe her.

'You've seen this before?' I ask.

'Pendleton. My room was a mess! At least whoever it was didn't put colouring in it… That stuff is terrible.'

'How do we fix it?' Sam asks.

'Is it fixable?' Callen finally speaks.

'Whoever did it is a pro. Well you can all grab straws and start drinking or Kensi can look up stores that stock polymer crystals for me. G, Sam get anything damageable off the desks i.e paperwork that can be destroyed, unplug the phones etc. Deeks we're going to need staple removers. Put everything on the couch guys. Kens give them a hand when you can.'

'Polymer crystals?' Kensi asks.

'Yeah Kens.'

'Got it.' I head off to find stable removers. Callen unplugs the phones as Sam starts moving items from the desks and putting them on the couch reluctantly.

'Store around the corner does them.' Kensi answers as I leave. 'Deeks has got a lot to answer for.'

'I don't think it was Deeks.' Melissa answers. I'm glad someone knows it wasn't me. But if it wasn't Melissa, me or any of the others who was it?

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

_The other night dear, as I lay sleepin'  
I dreamed, I held you in my arms  
When I awoke dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cry_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

I come back with some staple removers as Melissa returns to the mission. Melissa is carrying a few bags of the crystals she mentioned. Kensi is over in Hetty's office.

'Got them.' I state as Melissa puts down the bag. 'What next?'

'Work it out Deeks.' Sam quips.

'Crystals go in the cups. Start with the chairs' She answers tossing a bag to Sam and then Callen and finally to me. We all start with the chairs and then at our end of the desks and I'm amazed when I realise the crystals are to soak up the water.

'Your plan works Mels.'

'Is that a 'you are awesome'? Deeks.' Melissa jokes.

'I think it is.' I answer with a smile. Callen and Melissa are much quicker at dealing with the situation. I smile as I watch them inch closer as they deal with cups. They are both methodical in their approach and both go to put crystals in the same cup and their hands meet and they nearly bump heads.

'Sorry.' Melissa apologises visibly embarrassed as she then moves her hand to the final cup in the chain, looking down. Callen smirks.

'It's all good.' Callen answers her. 'I think we can untangle these now. You start your end. Meet in the middle?'

'Good plan.'

'Oi Deeks are you helping out or what!' Sam asks me daring me to say no as Callen and Melissa un-staple the chain of cups methodically.

'Yeah sure. What's Kensi doing in Hetty's office?'

'Hetty called her over.' Melissa replies, placing yet another cup in her pile of cups.

_You told me once dear, you really loved me  
And no one else could come between  
But now you've left me and you love another  
And you have shattered all my dreams_

Why has Hetty called Kensi over? She's not packing her off again is she?

'Heads up. We got company.' Callen comments and I follow his gaze to see Jack Simon sauntering through the door. My heart sinks as Kensi also looks. She doesn't seem surprised so I'm guessing Hetty was letting her know. I thought we'd all put Afghanistan behind us and now Jack comes back.

'Who's that?' Melissa asks unaware of the history. Afghanistan was before her time. I don't blame her for asking.

'Jack Simon.'

'Oh.'

'Kensi's ex-fiancé.' I answer her as I watch Kensi walk up to Jack and they then leave the mission together. Where are they going? Why is he back? How is he back? What are they talking about? Is he trying to work his way back into Kensi's life? What does his return mean to mine and Kensi's relationship?

'Kensi was engaged?' Melissa confirms.

'Yeah years ago.' Sam answers as I stand in silence.

'Go ask Hetty what's going on Deeks. I'll help Sam with the desk.' Melissa offers pointing me to head to Hetty's office. Callen and Sam seem surprised. Melissa evidently knows my mind is in overdrive and that I need answers.

'You sure?' I immediately move to the bullpen entrance.

'Wouldn't offer if I wasn't sure Deeks you know that.'

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

_I'll always love you and make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me to love another  
But you'll regret it all some day_

'Mr Simon is only here for a visit Mr Deeks.' Hetty tells me before I even ask. That was too easy. 'Your partner and Mr Simon have gone to the cemetery for a little while but they will be back soon.'

'The cemetery why?'

'To visit her father's grave and Mr Simon's parents grave also.'

Why is she taking Jack and not me? That is somewhere important. I'm her boyfriend. I feel obsolete, unfit for purpose, angry and betrayed all at the same time. Why wouldn't Kensi trust me enough to take me there?

'Thank you Hetty.' I walk out of the mission and sit down in the courtyard.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

Kensi returns about an hour later and Jack is not with her. I stand up and she spots me. She's been crying I can tell. I immediately go to hug her, the anger and betrayal that I felt being overridden by the need to comfort her. She hugs me back which surprises me.

'I'm sorry.' She apologises.

'What for?' I pull away and look into her mismatched eyes.

'For everything. I'm sorry I took Jack and not you. I'm sorry I met Jack first. I'm just sorry.'

Where did that come from? Why is she saying this? What has Jack said to our Kensi that has got her this emotional?

'Kens, why are you saying stuff like that? What did he say to you?' I immediately realise I'm getting louder ,I pull away from her, trying to make sense of what is going on here.

'He didn't say anything. The whole time I just spent with him I was wishing it was you. I wish I could trust you to see me with my defences down but it was my Dad. Jack knew him and you never will.'

'I don't need to know your dad. I know his perfectly imperfect daughter and quite frankly I'm in love with her and I can wait for her to trust me just as long as she knows it wasn't me that set up the Dixie cup trick.'

'You'll wait?'

'Of course Princess. You're worth waiting for,' I pull her into yet another hug and I feel her rest her head on my shoulder. 'We're partners, partners stick together no matter what.'


	48. Lightning

**Lightning by Alex Goot. While investigating a car bomb with the bomb squad Callen and Sam watch as Melissa hits it off with the guy in charge. Sallen and Calissa all the way. Callen's point of view.**

**Song link: watch?v=sxVDUE3D8_4&index=88&list=PLE8F147E79B910E31**

We enter the warehouse and attempt to not step on the many pieces of red Porsche 911 that's now evidence strewn across the extensive area. It's a shame this would have been a nice car. There are pieces of the debris everywhere and I'm sure that some parts are still missing. There's the bomb squad here already doing their jobs. Melissa looks around and quickly grabs her gloves out and walks towards the parts that would be in the engine bay leaving me and Sam by the door. She's the only woman here.

'Shame, it was a nice car.'

'It's always the nice ones that get blown up.' I agree as I look over at Melissa. She's kneeling down by some of the wreckage when the officer in charge joins her. She looks up and visibly flashes her credentials. We join her as she stands up.

'Wyatt Hadley.' He offers her a hand. She takes it and they stand like that for a few seconds longer than they should.

'Special Agent Melissa Createn NCIS. That's Special Agents Callen and Hanna.' Melissa introduces. Hadley still hasn't taken his eyes off her.

'Nice to meet you Special Agent Createn.' He responds. Are we invisible?

'Hi. This beauty has been torn up.' Melissa looks back at the wreckage as she kneels back down.

'Did you just say beauty?' Hadley seems surprised as does Sam. Sam glances at me and rolls his eyes. Melissa never fails to surprise us.

'I did.' Melissa confirms with a smile but without looking at him.

'A woman who likes cars huh?'

'You seem surprised Mr Hadley. By looks of it the bomb was C4 placed up in the mudguard probably set off by pressure or timer but I don't see any sign of a timer. The explosion could have destroyed it though. The explosion was controlled. It's trained on a specific area of the car, maximum damage from the blast pattern. What's your conclusion?' Melissa looks up at Hadley. Sam coughs and I stand my arms folded.

'Same as yours but I want to complete a thorough check before I reach any conclusions. I would guess you are correct in the judgement the explosive was C4.'

'That's understandable.' Sam joins in and Melissa notices glances. She stands up and takes off her gloves.

'I can send the report over to your office when it's done. It's going to be a day or two though.'

'A day sounds better to me.' I comment. I want to get this case closed.

'Right well that means we can try trace the C4 used in the meantime. Thank you.' Sam, Melissa and I turn to walk away.

'Who do I send the report to?'

'You can send it to Melissa.' Sam mentions. Melissa looks at me surprised. She's aware that it should be sent to me as the team leader. Her sky blue eyes are trained on me and I struggle not to lose my train of thought.

_She's staring me down with those electric eyes__  
__No matter how hard I try, I can't escape that gaze tonight__  
__That girls up in the atmosphere__  
__That girls up in the atmosphere__  
__I'm hypnotized by the way she moves__  
__Baby girl please help me soon__  
__I'mma take you to the sun and the moon__  
__That girls up in the atmosphere__  
__That girls up in the atmosphere__  
_

'Why me? It should go to Callen.' Melissa asks him and Hadley looks down.

'Who am I sending it to?'

'Melissa.'

'Callen.' Melissa answers at the same time as Sam.

'You can send it to me. Here's my card.' I pass him over a card before Sam can protest. Melissa has already started for the door. She's a few steps ahead of us out of earshot.

_And I've been catching myself thinking of it__  
__it was 3 in the morning__  
__Every day I chase after her__  
__But I can't catch lightning__  
__Catching myself thinking of it__  
__it was 3 in the morning__  
__Every day I chase after her__  
__But I can't catch lightning__  
__No, I can't catch lightning__  
_

'You're not trying to play matchmaker again are you Sam?'

'Maybe.' Sam shrugs as Melissa reaches the parked Challenger and waits for us.

'Sam she won't appreciate it.' I answer more flippantly than I expected to sound. Why am I bothered if Sam tries setting Melissa up?

'Who says Melissa needs to know?' Sam answers stepping away. I smile. Typical Sam! Why can't he just leave things be?

_She'll make you believe everything she wants__  
__Make you think that you're the one__  
__She will keep you there__  
__That girls up in the atmosphere__  
__She's way up in the atmosphere__  
__And I've been catching myself thinking of it__  
__it was 3 in the morning__  
__Every day I chase after her__  
__But I can't catch lightning__  
__Catching myself thinking of it__  
__it was 3 in the morning__  
__Every day I chase after her__  
__But I can't catch lightning__  
__No, I can't catch lightning__  
__Oh, I can't catch lightning (yeah)__  
__I can't catch lightning__  
_

I reach the challenger and Melissa hasn't got in. She's looking at me and I realise I'm still smiling.

'What's got you smiling?' She asks.

'Oh nothing…' I lie. She obviously doesn't believe me as she shakes her head as I move the seat and she steps into the car.

'Right…'

_She's staring me down with those electric eyes__  
__no matter how hard I try, I can't escape that gaze tonight__  
__That girls up in the atmosphere__  
__That girls up in the atmosphere__  
__That girls up in the atmosphere (oh)__  
__She's way up in the atmosphere__  
__And I've been waiting, waiting, waiting for you__  
__Anticipating_

_Chasing after things that you do__  
__But I can't catch lighting__  
__Waiting, waiting, waiting for you__  
__Anticipating__  
__Chasing after things that you do__  
__But I can't catch lighting__  
__No, I can't catch lightning (Oh yeah)__  
__No, I can't catch lightning__  
__I can't catching lightning (oh no)__  
__I can't catch lightning_

We arrive back at the office and I brief Hetty on what we've found out. The rest of the day is spent chasing up possible sources for the C4 and other components that would have been needed to make the bomb, without serial numbers it's an arduous task. We all head home happy that we've done all we can without the bomb squads report.

I arrive early the next day to find Hetty on my phone in the bullpen. No-one else has arrived yet. I wonder who she's on the phone with as I walk up towards the bullpen.

'Yes of course we shall see you later.'

'Who was that Hetty?' I ask as she hangs up and I reach the bullpen entrance.

'That was Mr Hadley of the bomb squad. He appeared to be confused as to who he was meant to send the report to. So I have told him to fetch it over.'

'Right.'

'Do you know why he seemed to be confused?'

'No I'm sorry Hetty.' I answer as I sit at my desk. I can't believe Hetty is letting the guy come over here or has even considered making him deliver it in person.

'Morning Miss Createn.' Hetty greets Melissa as she leaves the bullpen.

'Morning Hetty, morning G.'

Hetty looks at us as she uses my first name and raises an eyebrow before turning away once more. Melissa uses my first name all the time but Hetty seemed surprised.

'Hetty seemed surprised.' I comment.

'I call you G all the time.' Melissa answers with a smile.

'I know,' I laugh. It's on Sam and Mels that do call me G. Not even Kensi, Nell or Eric do.

'What's the plan?'

'We keep trying to trace the components.'

'We should have bomb squad report by end of the day.' Melissa notes as she sits at her desk.

'Yeah… So Hadley couldn't take his eyes off you.' I note the hint of jealousy in my voice. Watch that G. It's things like that Sam teases you about.

'Didn't notice.'

'Sam did.'

'And you did. Please tell me Sam isn't trying to play matchmaker again?'

'Again?'

'Long story. One I'll tell you some other time as Matchmaker is arriving.' Melissa looks down as Sam steps into the bullpen. He's smiling as he sits at his desk.

'Morning G. Morning Mels.'

'Morning Sam. You seem chipper today are you up to no good?' Melissa jokes and Sam sits up in his chair.

'What would you define as up to no good?' Sam asks.

'Oh I don't know…' She starts teasingly. Sam looks at me and I shrug. His face is priceless. Melissa always seems to recognise the signs of him playing matchmaker no matter how discreetly he attempts it. 'Playing practical jokes, driving too fast, playing matchmaker…' Melissa reels off counting with her fingers as she speaks with a smile. Sam looks to me as if I've told her and I laugh. She points at him as she notices the glare he's giving me.

'Gotcha! You can cut it out.' Melissa warns.

'Or what?' Sam takes it as a challenge.

'You don't wanna know.' Melissa leaves the threat hanging in the air.


	49. Blind as a bat

**Blind as a bat by Meatloaf. Callen undercover is forced to seemingly betray Sam and Melissa. Rated M just in case. Callen's point of view.**

**Song link: watch?v=EpzeSSeOvw0**

'You're one of them now,' she whispered softly as I grabbed her knife from her boot taking hers and Sam's only remaining weapon. I wish I didn't have to take it but if Tony finds it then he'll know I'm not on their side for sure. I don't want to leave her defenceless. I don't know if either of my partners have worked out the plan. Why did they have to come find me? Why couldn't they leave me complete the case alone? Sam struggles against the restraints keeping him bound as I take Melissa's knife away. He's beaten up pretty bad. There's cuts all over his face. Melissa is unscathed. So far they've only put a knife to her throat and that was to get Sam to cooperate. He hasn't put the pieces together yet. How many times have we done the betraying partner routine before? It's got to be at least 18 times now. Work it out Sam!

'Leave her alone asshole. Let her go.' Sam spits.

'Sam!'

'Let her go.' Sam shouts.

'Aren't you getting mouthy?' I turn on him. I walk towards him aware the bad guys are watching my every move. If they realise I'm not on their side all 3 of us are dead. It would be 4 on 3 with Sam and Melissa currently without weapons I dislike the odds.

'Rot in hell.' Sam answers gritting his teeth.

'Oh I'm not going to hell. You are.' I punch him in the mouth. Blood immediately trickles from his mouth. I hear the handcuffs holding Melissa rattle as she pulls against them.

'Sam! Leave him alone!' Melissa shouts venomously.

'Are you trying to help your friend?' I taunt her for show, hoping she'll realise the game and play along. I move in front of her once more, she moves back towards the wall and I quickly wink. She kicks at me. I can't tell if it's for show or from emotion.

'At least I can call him a friend. I don't betray people!'

'You know that's the one thing I always liked about you. You're feisty. You got fire.' I speak moving closer aware she can't move back any further. It doesn't stop her trying. I'm telling the truth it is one of the reasons I like her. I take the initiative and pin her against the wall, holding her wrists above her head and roughly kissing her. She's fighting me all the way. I bite her bottom lip and she yelps. I feel her bring her knee up defensively and move my one arm to stop her moving her knee up any further. If she wasn't tied up I would have a real fight on my hands. Strawberry's, that's all I can taste as I kiss her. My hand instinctively moves up her leg and still she fights me. I break away as I need to breathe and look towards the bad guys with a smirk. Melissa looks violated, her eyes full of betrayal. I've seen that look before. Another time when Nick wasn't taking a hint. That's twice now!

_I'm not afraid to show you who I am_

_And I am not ashamed of my life_

_Though I've walked alone down this cold and soulless road_

_I've always felt you deep in my bones_

_With every step, I rise and fall_

_With everything to gain, I end up losing it all_

_When the darkness gets in_

_I scream out and your light sets me free_

'She's mine. You can do whatever you want with him but she's mine.' I stake a claim as I stand back up. I know Sam would want me to protect Melissa first and foremost even though we both know she doesn't like it when we see her as a damsel in distress.

'No arguments here.' Tony their leader promises with a smirk. The other three simply nod. 'You can have first dibs.'

First dibs. As if I would let them even touch her! It's bad enough I just did what I did. God help me when we get out of this. Sam and Melissa are going to kill me and if they don't Hetty will for kissing Melissa. She looks away as I take in the defeated looking woman who's trust I just broke.

_I'm not afraid of the past no more_

_I'm not afraid and I'm bad for good_

_I used to dance to the devil's beat_

_If I could bust into hell, I would_

_I'm not afraid to shed all my skin_

_I'm not afraid of the faults you see_

_I'm tearing down these walls right now_

_They're comin' down 'cause I believe_

'Mels.' Sam senses it too. He never found out about the cover kiss and I'm glad of it. His brown eyes are filled with anger, darker than usual, god knows what he'd do if he knew it wasn't the first time!

'I'm ok Sam but he won't be…' Melissa answers gritting her teeth. 'You're a coward! You wouldn't have done that if I was free!'

'Oh be quiet!' Tony reprimands her.

'What you going to set your dog on me again?'

Dog! Really, Melissa, a dog? Sam laughs. Tony stands up a little straighter. Evidently he's not used to a woman talking back. I look at Melissa hoping she's only acting.

'I think you should have some fun Callen. Nico give Callen the key to the cuffs I think she should get some solitary don't you?'

Melissa fights against the cuffs once again as he says solitary and looks at me smirking with a glint in his eyes.

'But Tony…' Nico protests as I look at Tony in surprise.

Solitary? Oh Melissa what have you done? These are dangerous men. This might work in our favour though.

'Can we trust him?' Nico asks.

'He's earned our trust. Her face and reaction tells you all you need to know.'

'Solitary?' I ask not wanting to know the answer. Nico passes me the key to the cuffs reluctantly. I hope they don't mean that pantry that the beatings take place in for inductions. I take the keys a few seconds later.

'You know where,' Tony promises as the others head out. Tony walks up to her before continuing. She spits at him. 'Your good behaviour insures your partner's safety.'

I walk towards Melissa. Sam can only watch as I unlock the cuff nearest the wall. I want to get them off her but that would look suspicious. I could release her but then Tony will call the others and all three of us would be done for. I need to bide my time. I pull her up roughly from the floor by her arm and walk towards the door and Tony quickly follows and locks the door to where Sam is still being held.

'Melissa!' he shouts as the door slams shut behind us. Melissa looks back and struggles against my grip.

'Sam!'

_Your love is blind, blind as a bat_

_The way that you're leading me home like that_

_Your love is blind, blind as bat_

_I'm not afraid when they kick me down_

_I'm not afraid when I start to bleed_

_I'm not afraid if I live or die_

_I'm not afraid 'cause I believe_

_Your love is blind, blind as a bat_

_The way that you're leading me home like that_

_Your love is blind, blind as bat_

Within minutes we arrive at the pantry room and Melissa struggles as we reach the door. I forcefully push her inside and she falls to the floor. I step inside and hear the cuffs rattle as she falls and the definitive crack of her wrist breaking as she tries to stop herself. Tony laughs. I can only look as Melissa attempts to put weight on her injured wrist attempting to get off the floor where she fell. Her face contorts with pain as she does. She's vulnerable, she's letting emotion show.

'Make her pay.' Tony commands me as he shuts the door behind him as he leaves. I immediately go from badass cover Callen to Melissa's usual partner. I'm surprised by how quickly I let my defences back down. Tony is still outside so I'm glad when she doesn't stay quiet long. Her breaths are laboured as she tries to fight through the pain.

'No!' She shouts as I step towards her. 'Keep away from me you bastard!'

'Melissa it's ok…' I whisper as I notice Tony's shadow still lurking under the door frame.

'You bastard get off me!' She fights me as I help her up.

'Mels… Please stop it… Please.' I whisper pulling her in close. I need her to realise I'm not that guy. It's an act until we can all get out of here. We're outnumbered and outgunned.

'No!' She sobs. I look towards the door and notice that the shadow has now gone. She shakes violently in my arms as I struggle to hold her close.

_And I wish that I could give you something in return_

_For the precious time you wasted on the tears, I've never earned_

_For reaching out to help me 'cross the bridges, I have burned_

_And in the end you'll finally see_

_That baby, I've done everything I possibly can_

_I do it again 'cause I know you're everything that I need_

_I'm not afraid of the truth no more_

_I'm not afraid of the lies, I hid_

_I'm not afraid of the past of my sins_

_'Cause I paid for the wrongs, I did_

_I'm not afraid of the things you know_

_I'm just a book for the world to read_

_My final words on the final page_

_Will be your name 'cause I believe_

'Melissa please, trust me.' I beg.

'My wrist it's broken.' She manages holding her right wrist. Damn it's her shooting hand too! I move to look as she gets her breathing under control.

'I know I'm sorry.'

'You had to do something… My fault I'm a klutz.'

'How long have you known?'

'When you took my knife.'

'Do you think Sam knows?'

'Not sure. How bad is it? What are we up against?'

'4 men. I've got my Sig still but no weapons for you or Sam. We're outgunned.'

'Well good thing Nell and Eric are on the case then.'

'Uh?' I'm confused how would Eric and Nell know we need help? We have backup on its way?

'Safe word. I was texting when they captured us to fake profiles including Nell and Hetty.' Melissa explains before putting her fingers to her lips. The shadow has returned. The door handle turns as I pull Melissa to behind the door and grab my gun out. I hear gunfire down the corridor in Sam's direction. The backup has arrived. Tony comes in his gun in his hand, he's looking for us. I move to instinctively protect an unarmed Melissa and in one swift move I hit him on the back of the head with the butt of my gun. It's hard enough to knock him to the ground making him lose grip on the gun but not to knock him out. He goes for it and I'm forced to shoot him in the chest. Kill shot. He had it coming. No-one hurts my partners. I immediately look for the keys on his body and rush to release Melissa from the cuffs when I find them.

'Thanks.'

'You're welcome,' I answer as she picks up Tony's gun and weighs it in her left hand. 'What you doing?'

'I can shoot left handed did I not tell you?' She smiles as she darts towards the sound of gunfire. I shake my head as I follow her. 'How about we go rescue our partner?'

She doesn't need to ask me twice. We dive down the corridor side by side. I veer left and she veers right. Sam is still where we left him. Gunshots ring around the room. I push Melissa out of harms way and Sam notices us and looks surprised when Deeks joins me and Melissa. We turn to face him ducking from shots the whole time.

'Nice timing.'

'You want your Baretta?' Deeks asks producing Melissa's personal gun and a clip. She smiles.

'Thank you. We need to cover Sam.' Melissa notes.

'Kensi's got it. She and Granger are on top floor.'

'I'll be more use getting Sam free.'

'I'll cover you.' I toss her the keys from Tony's pocket as Nico gets shot from the upper level leaving the 2 other goons still shooting. She dives to the pillar next to us amongst the gunfire. I immediately start firing back at them in between ducking and diving from the barrage of shots being fired. I'm careful to be aware of where Melissa is in the room. Melissa is quick to reach Sam. The 2 goons are preoccupied with me, Deeks, Kensi and Granger. They don't notice her circling behind them. She fumbles with the keys as she tries them in the cuffs while dodging ricochets. She fires some shots too using her left hand winging one of them. It isn't enough to stop him shooting at me and Deeks. She changes hands and continues to shoot as she tries to get Sam free. Her hand is shaking and she changes back without taking any shots. She thought her wrist could handle it. It must be after 2 or 3 attempts that Sam is finally free to join the gunfight. Melissa immediately relinquishes her gun to him behind the pillar. He seems surprised but none the less takes it and starts joining in. Melissa sinks to the floor behind the pillar. A few seconds later, both guys go down and the gunfire quietens down. The first is shot in the head by Kensi or Granger from the top level and the second guys kill shot in the chest is from Sam. The room goes eerily quiet as we all lower our weapons.

'Status report.' Granger barks from above me.

'We're good.' Deeks shouts.

'Agent Callen?'

'I'm good.' I shout up, standing up for the first time properly since entering the room.

'Agent Hanna? Agent Createn?' Granger shouts again.

'Melissa's injured. I'm good.' Sam calls as I dive into the vast space towards them. She's still sat her back to the pillar when I reach them. She's holding her wrist close to her and she's pale. Her wrist looks bruised and I realise the reason she looks so pale is because of her broken wrist. It's compromising her circulation slightly. She looks up at me as Sam moves away.

'I'm sorry.' I apologise again as she motions for me to help her up with her left hand. I pull her up carefully and she sways.

'I know. Can we just get out of here please? Can I just go home now?'

_Your love is blind, blind as a bat_

_The way that you're leading me home like that_

_Your love is blind, blind as bat_

_Your heart is kind, mine's painted black_

_The way you forgive me and just take me back_

_Your love is blind, blind as bat_

_Your love is blind, blind as a bat_

_The way that you're leading me home like that_

_Your love is blind, blind as bat_

_Your heart is kind, mine's painted black_

_The way you forgive me and just take me back_

_Your love is blind, blind as bat_

'No Agent Createn. It's the hospital for you first, get that wrist checked out.' Granger orders her. She rolls her eyes but doesn't object. 'Agent Blye take Agent Createn to the hospital. Detective Deeks drive Callen and Sam back to base.'

I would usually argue with him but I know he's right. Melissa need to get her wrist checked out and it's probably best if Kensi goes with her. Sam would be overbearing and me I hate hospitals.


	50. Together you and I

**Together You and I by Dolly Parton. The techno trio (Eric, Nell and Melissa) are pitted against the Agent quartet (Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks) in a pub quiz. Established Densi and Neric. Eric's point of view.**

**Song link: watch?v=VbRehU9Pec8**

We are all sat at a table with drinks in front of us. Sam on the end with Callen next to him and Melissa next him. She's also sat next to me and Nell is on my left with Kensi and Deeks finishing off the table. Hetty and Granger sit on the table next to us. Hetty invited us to this pub. We are all sat chatting when she challenges us to join in the pub quiz. She confiscates all our phones as she places the two quiz sheets in front of us. She places one in front of Nell and one in front of Callen.

'Two teams. Winning team receives a drink each from me and the assistant director.'

'You have 10 minutes to answer before the music round.' The bar manager announces.

'So which team am I on?' Melissa asks as Nell and I immediately move to form a separate team.

'You can team up with Eric and Nell. Even the numbers out.' Hetty tells her with a smile. Callen's face drops. Sam tries not to laugh, that stirred it up a bit. Melissa seems surprised but none the less agrees.

'You got it. Shall we start a new table?'

'Yes.'

'Can I scoot past?' Melissa motions to Callen and Sam to let her move. Sam stands up and Callen follows suit. Callen's hand brushes against her arm as she passes. Deeks is smiling.

'Traitor.' I hear Sam joke as me, Nell and Melissa sit at the next table. Deeks and Kensi move up to Callen and Sam. Nell sits in the middle.

'Team name?' Nell notes looking at the sheet.

'Elements of surprise.' I offer. Nell shakes her head. Nell and I have a thing about elements. We each have a favourite. Mine's Tungsten and hers is Ununoctium.

'Techno trio?' Melissa offers jokingly.

'I like it.'

'I love it.' Nell agrees as she writes it down. 'Question 1… who sang 9 to 5?'

'Dolly Parton.' Melissa answers quietly.

'Ok…'

'Question 2. Christopher Cockerill invented what in 1955?' I read the next question. I look to Melissa and Nell as I don't have a clue.

'Hovercraft.' Nell answers as she writes it down.

'Question 3. Who is the only British Prime Minister to be assassinated?' Melissa recites. Me and Nell both look at her as she pauses for thought. If anyone will know that out of us three it's Melissa. 'That is… That is… Who was it? Spencer Percival. What name is given to the Jewish candlestick with special religious meaning?'

'Menorah.' Nell once again answers writing the answer down. Her writing is really neat and she smiles as I move and put my arm around Nell so that I can move the paper so that I can read the 5th question. I look over as I overhear Callen ask the second question before asking the girls quietly the next question.

'Who might make use of a maulstick?'

'Artist's do don't they?' Nell queries quietly. Nell leans back into my arm.

'I'd say artists.' I agree.

'Artist then.' Melissa adds. Nell quickly continues to make note of our answer. We continue on taking turns in asking the questions and answering them as we know them and conferring on answers when we are not sure. We answer the 15 questions with 3 minutes to spare and laugh as Kensi and Deeks start to argue over the answer to question 8. Nell and Melissa laugh as Nell points toward Granger who keeps looking at Melissa. He hasn't left the team alone since Melissa got injured on the last case. Nell's hazel eyes light up as she laughs.

'You ok there Eric?' Melissa asks and I realise I've been staring them.

'Huh? Um yeah.'

'Good.' Nell answers before looking back to Melissa. 'Maybe you should go talk to Granger Mels. He keeps looking over.'

'I will just not yet,' Melissa answers before looking over to her godparents. 'I'll wait until later, consider what I need to say first.'

'Wise choice.' Nell acknowledges as she looks to me and smiles. Each time she smiles I fall a little deeper in love with her and I get scared. It's stupid and irrational I know but it's the way I feel.

_My love for you is deeper than the depth of any ocean  
And as faithful as the stars that grace the night  
As constant as the sun in its journey to the heavens  
That's why we will always be together you and I_

_Together you and I can stop the rain and make the sun shine_  
_Paint a pretty rainbow in the sky_  
_Together you and I belong like a songbird and a song_  
_That's why we will always be together you and I_

The music round comes thick and fast and once again it's a team effort. There's a few disagreements along the way on both teams but at least no fights break out. Hetty collects the quiz sheets from the teams and me, Nell and Melissa re-join the others. Nell nestles in and I take in the smell of her perfume as we all settle into old routines. Melissa is now sat between her partners again chatting away to Sam with Callen adding very little input. Kensi and Deeks are arguing about something but that's nothing new. They fight like they're married, talk like best friends, flirt like first loves, and stick up for each other like brother and sister. It's like they are meant to be. That's what I would love to have with Nell but I always chicken out. I want to invite her out on a second date but with my nerves and work always seeming to get in the way it hasn't happened yet and I'm starting to doubt it ever will.

_Life with you is sweeter than the fragrance of the flowers  
And as happy as the laughter of a child  
As peaceful as a river as lasting as forever  
That's why we will always be together you and I_

_Together you and I can stop the rain and make the sun shine_  
_Paint a pretty rainbow in the sky_  
_Together you and I belong like a songbird and a song_  
_That's why we will always be together you and I_

'So Nell I was just wondering if you fancied going to the gaming convention with me next week?' I blurt out looking towards Nell. I hold my breath.

'Aww.' Melissa coos with a smirk as Kensi and Deeks look in surprise. Sam also smirks and Callen sits back in his seat and looks at Melissa who is still smiling.

'I would love to Wolfram. Someone's got to show you how to play.' Nell answers as she gives me a kiss on the cheek.

'The wonder twins are finally going on a second date!' Deeks cheers.

'Finally…' Kensi mutters.

I finally breathe again. Not so scary! Hetty appears seconds later with the quiz sheets in her hands. We all sit up a little straighter. Granger is stood behind her. He's giving nothing away.

'Sorry to interrupt but we have a winning team.' Hetty informs us.

'Who won?' Callen asks, seemingly happy to change the subject.

'With 28 correct answers compared to 19, the winning team is….'

'It's us.' Deeks smiles. Hetty doesn't let on whether he is correct. Nell snuggles in a little closer as Melissa takes a sip of her drink still looking at Hetty. Deeks has his fingers crossed. Callen seems to not be bothered by who has won our little challenge.

'The winning team is…' Hetty draws it out a little longer. 'With the prize of a drink each from myself and the assistant director…'

'Hetty please tell us who won already?' Sam smiles as he attempts to get Hetty to announce the winner.

'The techno trio.'

'We won?' I'm surprised.

'Fixed!' Deeks jokes and Kensi punches him in the arm. 'I mean well done.'

'Well I did get two of the girls who aren't just pretty faces.' I remark. All of them seem surprised.

'He's a keeper Nell.' Kensi speaks up.

'Don't I know it.' Nell answers her giving me another kiss on the cheek for the effort. 'I need to go upstairs Kens you coming?'

Kensi nods and Nell moves to leave and so does Melissa. Are they all going?

'You going too?' Callen asks her.

'No. I'm going to the bar. As a gesture of goodwill I will be buying the losing team a round. Same again guys?' Melissa answers him. He seems surprised by the offer.

'Yes please. Thanks.' Kensi agrees as she and Nell start towards the steps. I watch as they start up the stairs. I'm so glad I finally asked Nell out again. I feel like a weight has been lifted.

'Oh thanks Melissa.' Deeks appreciates.

'Go for it thanks partner.' Sam thanks her. 'You need a hand with them?'

'I'll help you,' Callen offers. 'If that's ok.'

'Of course it is G. Thanks.'

'You're welcome.' Callen answers her with a smile. We just need to get them two on a date and we'll have a team of couples…


End file.
